interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Nederlandese/f
fa sub :1 MUSICA fa, de noot f :clave de -- = f-sleutel, bassleutel faba sub :1 boon :farina de --s = bonenmeel :suppa de --s = bonensoep + fabianismo sub :1 fabianisme + fabismo sub :1 MEDICINA fabisme + fabliau sub FRANCESE :1 LITTERATURA fabliau fabrica sub :1 fabriek :-- de bira = bierfabriek, (bier)brouwerij :-- de scarpas/de calceaturas = schoenfabriek :-- de gas = gasfabriek :-- de butyro = boterfabriek :-- metallurgic = metaalfabriek :-- de pneumaticos = bandenfabriek :-- de auto(mobile)s = autofabriek :fumo de --s = fabrieksrook :precio de -- = fabrieksprijs :obrero/laborator/travaliator de -- = fabrieksarbeider :director de -- = fabrieksdirecteur :chef (F) de -- = fabriekschef :personal de -- = fabriekspersoneel :garantia de -- = fabrieksgarantie :cantina de -- = fabriekskantine :laboratorio del -- = fabriekslaboratorium :equipamento de -- = fabrieksuitrusting/outillage :producto de -- = fabrieksprodukt :butyro de -- = fabrieksboter :sirena de -- = fabriekssirene :installation de -- = fabrieksinstallatie :marca de -- = fabrieksmerk :construction de --s = fabrieksbouw :defecto/vitio de -- = fabrieksfout :residuos de -- = fabrieksafval :contabilitate de -- = fabrieksboekhouding :articulo de -- = fabrieksartikel :comprar a precio de -- = tegen fabrieksprijs kopen :2 smidse, smederij :3 beheerders van kerkvermogen, kerkfabriek + fabricabile adj :1 fabriceerbaar fabricante sub :1 vervaardiger, maker, samensteller, producent :-- de automobiles = autofabrikant :2 fabrikant, fabriekseigenaar :association de --s = fabrikantenvereniging fabricar v :1 vervaardigen, maken, fabriceren, produceren :-- in serie = in serie/massa produceren :-- automobiles = auto's produceren :2 bouwen (brug, gebouw, etc.) :3 verzinnen (leugens, verhaal), fingeren, uit zijn duim zuigen :-- se un alibi = een smoes bedenken :-- se un nove identitate = een nieuwe identiteit aannemen :-- mentitas = leugens verzinnen :4 namaken, vervalsen :5 bewerken (ijzer, zilver, etc.) fabrication sub :1 vervaardiging, fabricering, fabricage, fabrikatie, aanmaak :-- in serie = serie/massafabricage :secreto de -- = fabrieksgeheim :defecto/vitio de -- = fabrieksfout :costos de -- = fabricagekosten :methodo de -- = fabricagemethode :datos de -- = fabricagegegevens :de -- nederlandese = van Nederlandse makelij fabricato sub :1 fabrikaat, makelij, maaksel, produkt fabula sub :1 fabel :-- de animales = dierenfabel :collection de --s = fabelboek :--s de Esopo = fabels van Esopus :2 historische legende of mythe :3 verzinsel, verdichtsel, fabeltje :4 handeling van een epos of drama, plot :-- de un tragedia = intrige van een tragedie fabular v :1 fabels vertellen :2 verzinsels vertellen, fantaseren + fabulario sub :1 fabelboek, fabelverzameling fabulista sub :1 fabeldichter fabulose adj :1 van de fabel, fabel... :animal -- = fabeldier :2 fabelachtig, fabuleus, onwaarschijnlijk, buitengewoon, ongelooflijk :precios -- = onwaarschijnlijk hoge prijzen :summa -- = fabelachtig bedrag :ille es fabulosemente ric = hij is fabelachtig rijk + fabulositate sub :1 fabelachtigheid face sub :1 toorts, fakkel facer v :1 maken, vervaardigen :2 doen, uitvoeren, verrichten :-- un effortio = zijn best doen :-- toto le possibile = al het mogelijke doen :3 doen, laten, veroorzaken dat :-- venir = laten komen :4 (+ sub ) -- le barba, -- allusion, etc. = Vide: barba, allusion, etc :5 -- se tarde = laat worden :le situation se face explosive = de vlam slaat in de pan facete adj :1 grappig, geestig facetia sub :1 grap, mop, geestige opmerking, streek :esser victima de un -- = het slachtoffer van een grap zijn :--s = 1. geestigheden, 2. grof-humoristische boeken facetiose adj :1 grappig, geestig, snaaks :conto -- = grappig verhaal :2 die geestig is, die grappen maakt :spirito -- = grappenmaker faciada sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER (voor)gevel, façade, pui :-- de un ecclesia = gevel van een kerk :-- lateral = zijgevel :-- superior = bovenpui :-- posterior/de detra = achtergevel :-- campaniforme/de campana = klokgevel :-- retirate = terugspringende gevel :FIGURATE -- de honest(it)ate = façade van eerlijkheid :bricca de -- = puisteen :muro de -- = gevelmuur :fenestra de -- = gevelvenster :ornamento de -- = gevelversiering :plastica de -- = gevelplastiek :largor del -- = gevelbreedte facial adj :1 (aan)gezichts..., gelaats..., faciaal, facialis :expression -- = gelaatsuitdrukking :angulo -- = gelaatshoek :indice/index -- = gelaatsindex :massage -- = gezichtsmassage :musculo -- = gelaatsspier :nervo -- = aangezichtszenuw :paralyse -- = aangezichtsverlamming :operation plastic -- = facelift :neuralgia -- = aangezichtspijn facibile adj :1 doenlijk, uitvoerbaar, mogelijk :un projecto -- = een realiseerbaar project :isto es -- = dat is een haalbare kaart facibilitate sub :1 uitvoerbaarheid, realiseerbaarheid facie sub :1 ANATOMIA gezicht, aangezicht, gelaat :-- pallide = bleek gezicht :-- magre = mager gezicht :-- oval = ovaal gezicht :-- de funeral = begrafenisgezicht :-- a -- = tegenover (elkaar), van aangezicht tot aangezicht, oog in oog :-- a -- con le morte = in het aanschijn van de dood :in -- de = tegenover :testa/capite a duple -- = januskop :lavar se le -- = zijn gezicht wassen :perder le -- = gezichtsverlies lijden :salvar le -- = zijn gezicht redden :monstrar/revelar su ver -- = zijn ware gezicht tonen :vider/reguardar le morte in -- = de dood in de ogen zien, de dood voor ogen hebben :2 aanzien, voorkomen, uiterlijk, aspect :le numerose --s de un question = de vele kanten van een kwestie :dar un altere -- a un organisation = een organisatie een ander gezicht geven :3 (opper)vlak, (buiten)kant/zijde :le duo --s de un folio = de twee zijden/kanten van een blad :--s de un prisma = vlakken van een prisma :-- epigraphic = epigrafische zijde :-- externe = buitenzijde facietta sub :1 vlak, (slijp/splijt/slijtvlakje, facet :--s de un diamante = facetten van een diamant :ZOOLOGIA oculo a --s = facetoog :ANATOMIA -- articular = gewrichtsvlakte faciettar v :1 met facetten slijpen (diamant), facetteren facile adj :1 gemakkelijk, licht, vlot, vloeiend, los, moeiteloos :labor/travalio -- = gemakkelijk werk :subjecto/thema -- = gemakkelijk onderwerp :texto -- = gemakkelijke tekst :calculo -- = gemakkelijke berekening :cosa -- a comprender = gemakkelijk te begrijpen zaak facilitar v :1 gemakkelijk maken, vergemakkelijken, verlichten :-- le digestion = de spijsvertering bevorderen :-- le solution de un problema = de oplossing van een probleem vergemakkelijken :-- le execution de un labor/travalio = de uitvoering van een werk vergemakkelijken :isto non facilita le cosas = dat maakt het er niet gemakkelijker op :-- le progresso = de vooruitgang bevorderen facilitate sub :1 gemak(kelijkheid) :-- de un labor/travalio = gemakkelijkheid van een werk :-- de un examine = gemakkelijkheid van een examen :le -- de su successos = het gemak waar-mee hij successen behaalt :orator dotate de grande -- de parola = redenaar die heel gemak-kelijk spreekt :2 handigheid, gave, vaardigheid :-- de parola = flux de bouche :ille ha un grande -- de parola = hij is een vlotte prater, hij is welbespraakt :3 --s = faciliteiten :--s de credito = kredietfaciliteiten :--s fiscal = belastingfaciliteiten :--s de pagamento = gemakkelijke betalingsvoorwaarden :--s de transporto = transportmogelijkheden :--s portuari = havenfaciliteiten :--s special pro personas handicapate = speciale voorzieningen voor mensen met een handicap :--s sanitari = hygiënische voorzieningen :accordar --s = faciliteiten verlenen facilitation sub :1 het vergemakkelijken, vergemakkelijking, steun facitor sub :1 maker, vervaardiger, iemand die iets doet :-- de versos = verzenschrijver facsimile sub :1 facsimile, getrouwe nabootsing, reproductie :--s de documentos = facsimiles van documenten :gravure (F) in -- = facsimile-gravure :edition in -- = facsimile-uitgave facticie adj :1 kunstmatig, nagemaakt, nagebootst, onecht, kunst... :barba -- = valse baard :bottilia -- = fopfles :grotta -- = nagebootste grot :marmore -- = kunstmarmer, marmerimitatie, stucmarmer :simplicitate -- = gekunstelde eenvoud :gaitate -- = gekunstelde vrolijkheid faction sub :1 factie, actievoerende partij :-- dissidente = dissidente factie :2 schildwacht, wachtpost :esser de/in -- al angulo del strata = op wacht staan op de hoek van de straat :3 vorm, snit :4 wijze, manier factionario sub :1 actievoerder van een factie factiose adj :1 oproerig, muitziek, rebels :spirito -- = oproerige geest :partito -- = rebelse partij + factitive adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA factitief :verbo -- = verbo factitive + factitivo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA factitivum facto sub :1 daad, handeling :2 feit, werkelijkheid, realiteit :-- de experientia = ervaringsfeit :-- historic = historisch feit :-- juridic = rechtsfeit --s concrete = harde feiten :-- certe = vaststaand feit :-- insolite = ongewoon feit :-- nude/crude = naakt feit :-- delictuose/punibile = strafbaar feit :question de --s = feitenkwestie :relation de --s = feitenrelaas :le --s parla pro se ipse/mesme = de feiten spreken voor zichzelf :cognoscentia/cognoscimento del --s = feitenkennis :de -- = feitelijk, de facto :de -- ille es le culpabile = feitelijk is hij de schuldige :recognoscer un governamento de -- = een regering de facto erkennen :in -- = in feite :3 vias de -- = gewelddadigheden :passar a vias de -- = handtastelijk worden factor sub :1 zaakgelastigde, makelaar, commissionair :2 factor, element, omstandigheid :-- social = sociale factor :-- economic = economische factor :-- politic = politieke factor :-- rhesus = resusfactor :-- de hereditate = erffactor :-- de crescentia/crescimento = groeifactor :-- climatic = klimaatfactor :le -- clave = de doorslaggevend factor :3 MATHEMATICA factor factoria sub :1 factorij, handelskantoor (in vreemde landen) + factorial adj :1 MATHEMATICA factor... :analyse (-ysis) -- = factoranalyse + factorial sub :1 MATHEMATICA factoriaal + factoring sub ANGLESE :1 factoring, factorkrediet + factorisar v :1 MATHEMATICA in factoren ontbinden :-- polynomios = veeltermen in factoren ontbin-den + factorisation sub :1 MATHEMATICA ontbinding in factoren factotum sub LATINO :1 manusje-van-alles, duvelstoejager, klusjesman + factual adj :1 feitelijk, feiten... :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos -- = feitenkennis :datos -- = feitelijke gegevens :consideration -- = overweging/beschouwing/bestudering van de feiten + factualitate sub :1 feitelijkheid factura sub :1 COMMERCIO factuur, rekening :-- specificate/detaliate = gespecificeerde rekening :precio de -- = factuurprijs :data de -- = factuurdatum :numero de -- = factuurnummer :-- de compras = inkoopfactuur :inviar un -- = een rekening sturen :inscriber le --s = de rekeningen inboeken :pagar un -- = een factuur betalen :vender al precio de -- = verkopen tegen factuurprijs :2 makelij, factuur, techniek, opbouw :3 vervaardiging, het maken facturar v :1 factureren, een factuur opmaken van, op een factuur vermelden :iste articulo non ha essite facturate = dit artikel staan niet op de factuur + facturation sub :1 facturering :section/departimento del -- = factureerafdeling + facturista sub :1 facturist facula sub :1 toorts, fakkel :marcha {sj} con/a --s = fakkeloptocht :2 ASTRONOMIA zonnefakkel, facula facular adj :1 ASTRONOMIA de zonnefakkel/facula betreffend facultate sub :1 geschiktheid, bekwaamheid, vermogen, eigenschap, gave, talent :--s mental/intellectual = geestvermogens :non esser in plen possession de su --s mental = niet bij zijn volle verstand zijn :-- creative = scheppend/creatief vermogen :illa subestima su --s = zij onderschat haar mogelijkheden :-- de discernimento = onderscheidingsvermogen :-- gustative = smaakvermogen :-- visual/visive = gezichtsvermogen :-- de apperception = apperceptievermogen :2 recht, bevoegdheid, macht :haber le -- de facer un cosa = de bevoegdheid hebben iets te doen :3 faculteit (van een universiteit) :-- de medicina = medische faculteit :-- litterari/del litteras = letterenfaculteit, letterkundige faculteit :-- combinate/pluridisciplinari = interfaculteit :camera de -- = faculteitskamer :presidente de -- = faculteitsvoorzitter :reunion del -- = faculteitsvergadering :consilio de -- = faculteitsraad facultative adj :1 facultatief, niet verplicht, naar verkiezing :FERROVIA station -- = halte :arresto/halto -- = stopplaats op verzoek :le cognoscentia/cognoscimento de linguas es -- = talenkennis is niet vereist + facunde adj :1 welbespraakt, welsprekend :advocato -- = welbespraakte advokaat + facundia sub :1 welbespraaktheid, welsprekendheid :orator de grande -- = zeer welsprekende redenaar + fading sub ANGLESE :1 RADIO TELEVISION fading, sluiereffect, (ver)sluiering :-- local/de proximitate = lokale fading :facer un -- = faden + fado sub PORTUGESE :1 MUSICA fado + fagiforme adj :1 BOTANICA van de gedaante van een beuk, beukachtig fago sub :1 BOTANICA beuk :foreste de --s = beukenwoud :cortice de -- = beukenschors :trunco de -- = beukenstam :branca de -- = beukentak :folio de -- = beukenblad + fagopyro sub :1 BOTANICA boekweit fagottar v :1 tot takkenbossen binden fagottista sub :1 MUSICA fagottist fagotto sub :1 (takke)bos :2 MUSICA fagot :-- tenor = tenorfagot Fahrenheit, Gabriel Daniel sub n pr :1 Fahrenheit :thermometro (de) -- = thermometer volgens/van Fahrenheit :grado -- = graad Fahrenheit :scala (de) -- = schaal volgens/van Fahrenheit + faience sub FRANCESE :1 (geglazuurd) aardewerk, plateel(werk), faïence faisan sub :1 ZOOLOGIA fazant :-- mascule = fazantenhaan :-- dorate/aurate = goudfazant :ovo de -- = fazante-ei :nido de --es = fazantennest :pastata de -- = fazantepastei :ragout (F) de -- = fazanteragoût :chassa {sj} de --es = fazantenjacht + faisaneria sub :1 fazantenpark + faisanero sub :1 fazantenhouder + fait accompli sub FRANCESE :1 fait accompli + fakir sub :1 fakir + fakirismo sub :1 fakirpraktijken Falange sub n pr ESPANIOL :1 Falange (Spaans fascistische beweging) + falangismo sub :1 falangisme + falangista sub :1 falangist + falangista adj :1 falangistisch :partito -- = falangistische partij falcar v :1 maaien, afmaaien, wegmaaien :-- le herba = gras maaien :-- un prato = een weiland maaien :machina a/de -- = maaimachine + falcaria sub :1 BOTANICA sikkelkruid falcata sub :1 zwade, hoeveelheid gras/koren, etc. die met één slag van de zeis of sikkel wordt gemaaid falcate adj :1 BOTANICA sikkelvormig falcator sub :1 maaier falcatura sub :1 het maaien, het af/wegmaaien falce sub :1 zeis, sikkel :facitor de --s = zeisensmeder :secar con le -- = met de zeis afmaaien :le homine con le -- = de man met de zeis :POLITICA -- e martello = hamer en sikkel :-- del luna = maansikkel + falcetto sub :1 kleine zeis, kleine sikkel, pik + falcibractee adj :1 BOTANICA met sikkelvormige schutbladen falcifere adj :1 sikkeldragend, zeisdragend + falcifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met sikkelvormige bladeren of blaadjes + falciforme adj :1 sikkelvormig, zeisvormig :cellula -- = sikkelvormige cel + falcipetale :1 BOTANICA met sikkelvormige kroonbladen falcon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA valk :-- peregrin = slechtvalk :-- columbari = steenvalk :dressar un -- = een valk africhten :2 (ouderwets kanon) valkenet falconar :1 op de valkenjacht gaan falconeria :1 valkerij, valkendressuur, valkenjacht falconero sub :1 valkenier falconetto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA smelleken :2 valkenet (ouderwets kanon) falconides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA valkachtigen + falconiforme sub :1 ZOOLOGIA valkachtige + faldistorio sub :1 ECCLESIA bisschopsstoel, faldistorium Falia sub n pr :1 Falen (Westfalen + Oostfalen) fallace adj :1 bedriegijk, leugenachtig, vals, misleidend :argumentos -- = drogredenen :promissas -- = valse beloften :sperantia -- = valse hoop :publicitate -- = misleidende reclame :doctrina -- = valse leer fallacia sub :1 bedrog, valsheid, bedrieglijkheid faller v :1 falen, te kort schieten, niet beantwoorden aan :2 bankroet gaan, failliet gaan, over de kop gaan fallia sub :1 GEOLOGIA breuk, verschuiving :-- abyssal = abyssale breuk :-- anticlinal = anticlinale breuk :-- isoclinal = isoclinale breuk :-- clause = afgesloten breuk :-- oblique = scheve breuk :-- radial = radiale breuk :-- passive = uitgewerkte breuk :-- seismogenic = seismogene breuk :-- de compression = samendrukkingsbreuk :-- complexe/composite = samengestelde breuk :-- diagonal = diagonale breuk :-- transverse/transversal = dwarsbreuk :-- longitudinal = langsbreuk :-- de horst (G) = horstbreuk :-- del seismo = aardbevingsbreuk :-- a plica = plooibreuk :linea de -- = breuklijn :movimento del -- = breukbeweging :direction de un -- = strekking van een breuk :depression de -- = slenk :vallea de -- = breukdal fallibile adj :1 feilbaar, onvolmaakt :le ration human es -- = de menselijke rede is feilbaar fallibilitate sub :1 feilbaarheid :le -- del ration human = de feilbaarheid van de menselijke rede fallimento sub :1 mislukking, ineenstorting, ondergang, fiasco :tote iste planos es condemnate al -- = al deze plannen zijn gedoemd te mislukken :le -- del fascismo = de ineenstorting van het fascisme :2 faillissement, failliet, bankroet :procedura/procedimento de -- = faillissementsprocedure :facer -- = failliet gaan :in stato de -- = in staat van faillissement :revocar/annullar/rescinder un -- = een faillissement opheffen :liquidar un -- = een faillissement afwikkelen :liquidation de un -- = afwikkeling van een faillissement fallito sub :1 bankroetier, iemand die failliet is, FIGURATE mislukkeling + Fallopio sub n pr :1 Fallopio :tubo/trompa de -- = eileider (van de mens) + fall-out sub ANGLESE :1 fall-out, radio-actieve neerslag falsar v :1 vervalsen :-- un documento = een dokument vervalsen :apparato que falsa le voce = apparaat dat de stem vervormt :2 verdraaien (van feiten) :3 MUSICA een wanklank vormen, dissoneren falsario sub :1 vervalser, namaker, falsaris :-- de un signatura = vervalser van een handtekening :-- de moneta = valse munter :un banda de --s = een bende vervalsers + falsator sub :1 vervalser :-- del veritate = ver-valser van de waarheid :-- de moneta = valse munter false adj :1 vals, onwaar, onjuist, verkeerd, nep... :-- clave = valse sleutel, loper :lumine/luce -- = vals licht :costas -- = valse ribben :interpretation -- = verkeerde interpretatie :juramento -- = meineed :2 onwaarachtig, onoprecht, vals, voorgewend, geveinsd :modestia -- = valse bescheidenheid :3 onecht, nagemaakt, vervalst, schijn..., imitatie... :moneta -- = vals geld :propheta -- = valse profeet :4 MUSICA onzuiver, vals + falsetto sub :1 falsetstem, faussetstem, kopstem :tonos de -- = falsettonen :cantar in -- = falset zingen :2 falsetzanger, falset falsificabile adj :1 te vervalsen falsificar v :1 knoeien met, vervalsen, valselijk namaken, valselijk opmaken, falsifiëren, falsificeren :-- billetes/notas de banca = bankbiljetten vervalsen :-- moneta = geld vervalsen :-- un texto = een tekst vervalsen :-- un contracto = een contract vervalsen :-- un documento = een document vervalsen :-- un passaporto = een paspoort vervalsen :-- un signatura = een handtekening vervalsen :-- le veritate = de waarheid vervalsen :-- le pensata/pensamento de un persona = iemands gedachten verdraaien/verkeerd weergeven :iste diario es falsificate = dat dagboek is gefaked falsification sub :1 het vervalsen, het valselijk namaken, vervalsing, falsificatie, verdraaiing :-- del veritate = verdraaiing van de waarheid :-- del historia = geschiedvervalsing :-- de scriptos/documentos/textos = schriftvervalsing falsificator sub :1 vervalser, falsaris, knoeier :-- de moneta = valse munter :-- de scriptos/documentos/textos = schriftvervalser falsitate sub :1 valsheid, onwaarheid, onjuistheid :-- de un judicio = onjuistheid van een oordeel :-- de un affirmation = onwaarheid van een bewering :demonstrar le -- de un accusation = de valsheid van een beschuldiging aantonen :2 onoprechtheid, oneerlijkheid, veinzerij, hypocrisie, leugenachtigheid :revelar le -- de un persona = de onoprechtheid van iemand aan het licht brengen falso sub :1 vervalsing, namaak :-- historic = geschiedvervalsing :un -- de Van Gogh = een vervalsing van Van Gogh falta sub :1 tekortkoming, nalatigheid, onachtzaamheid :a -- de = bij gebrek aan :camouflar {oe} un -- = een tekortkoming/fout bewimpelen :2 fout, vergissing :-- orthographic/de orthographia = schrijffout :scriber sin --s (de orthographia) = zonder fouten schrijven :-- de traduction = vertaalfout :-- de construction = constructiefout :-- de copista = afschrijffout :-- irreparabile = onherstelbare fout :-- initial = beginfout :lista de --s = lijst van drukfouten, errata :sin -- = foutloos, feilloos :3 vergrijp, overtreding, fout, misstap :committer un -- = een overtreding begaan fama sub :1 gerucht, mare :il curre le -- que = het gerucht/verhaal gaat dat :2 goede naam, reputatie :mal -- = slechte reputatie :de mal -- = berucht :de -- mundial/universe/universal = wereldberoemd :le precio del -- = de prijs van de roem :haber le -- de un sancto = in een geur van heiligheid staan :3 beroemdheid, vermaardheid :predicator de -- = beroemd/vermaard prediker :un medico de grande -- = een beroemd arts fame sub :1 honger :suffritor de -- = hongerlijder :suffrer -- = honger lijden :morir de -- = doodgaan van de honger :edema de -- = hongeroedeem :exopero de -- = hongerstaking :exoperante de -- = hongerstaker :morte per -- = hongerdood :morir de -- = doodhongeren, sterven van honger, de hongerdood sterven :crepar de -- = van honger omkomen :salario de -- = hongerloon :-- horribile = geweldige honder :-- de lupo = honger als een paard :-- de terra = landhonger :haber -- = honger hebben :comenciar a sentir -- = honger krijgen :facer venir le -- = hongerig maken :satiar/appaciar su -- = zijn honger stillen :-- insatiabile/inappaciabile = niet te stillen honger :le spectro del -- = het spook van de honger :le -- es le expression de un besonio = honger is de uiting van een behoefte :manifestation del -- = hongerbetoging :motin de -- = hongeroproer :isto te da -- = je krijgt er honger van :2 hongersnood famelic adj :1 hongerig, uitgehongerd :homine -- = hongerlijder :mendicante -- = uitgehongerde bedelaar :catto -- = hongerige kat familia sub :1 huisgezin, gezin :patre de -- = huisvader :membros del -- = gezinsleden :festa de -- = familiefeest :die de -- = familiedag :drama de -- = familiedrama :derecto de -- = familierecht :cronica de -- = familiekroniek :vita de -- = familieleven, gezinsleven, huiselijk leven :nomine de -- = familienaam :circumstantias de -- = familieomstandigheden :pension de --/pro --s = familiepension :hotel de --/pro --s = familiehotel :portrait {e} de -- = familieportret :relationes de -- = familierelaties/betrekkingen :planification del -- = gezinsplanning :reunion de -- = familiereünie :auto(mobile) de -- = gezinsauto :circulo/sino de -- = familiekring :maladia de -- = familiekwaal :tracto de -- = familietrek :querela de -- = familietwist/ruzie :tradition de -- = familietraditie :orgolio de -- = familietrots :questiones de -- = familiezaken :le Sancte Familia = de Heilige Familie :le -- regal/royal = koninklijke familie, koninklijk huis :-- adoptive = pleeggezin :-- numerose = groot gezin :-- sin patre/sin matre = onvolledig gezin :juvene -- = gezin met kleine kinderen :-- amic = bevriende familie :fundar un -- = een gezin stichten :sustener/sustentar un -- = een gezin onderhouden :ille es de bon -- = hij is van goeden huize :ille es como del -- = hij is er kind aan huis :2 familie (anque BIOLOGIA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA) :-- de linguas = taalfamilie :-- de parolas/de vocabulos = woordfamilie :3 geslacht, huis, afstammelingen familial adj :1 familie..., gezins..., huiselijk :maladia -- = familiekwaal :vita -- = gezinsleven :tracto -- = familietrek :vinculos -- = familiebanden :budget (A) -- = gezinsbegroting :interprisa -- = familiebedrijf :adjuta -- = gezinshulp :carta -- = gezinskaart :credito -- = gezinskrediet :regruppamento -- = gezinshereniging :planification -- = gezinsplanning :servicio social -- = gezinszorg :therapia -- = gezinstherapie :tutor -- = gezinsvoogd :tutela -- = gezinsvoogdij :bottilia/flacon -- = gezinsfles :imballage -- = gezinsverpakking :auto(mobile) -- = gezinsauto :enoios -- = gezinsmoeilijkheden familiar adj :1 van het huisgezin, huis..., familie... :animal -- = huisdier :auto(mobile) -- = gezinsauto :circulo -- = huiselijke kring :insignia -- = wapenschild, familiewapen :unitate -- de un sol persona = eenpersoonshuishouden :esser acceptate in le circulo -- = bij iemand aan huis komen :vinculos -- = familiebanden :2 ongedwongen, vrij :haber contactos -- con un persona = met iemand gemeenzaam omgaan :3 vrijpostig, te familiair :4 (wel)vertrouwd, bekend, gewoon :ambiente -- = vertrouwde omgeving :linguage -- = omgangstaal, gemeenzaam taalgebruik :expression -- = uitdrukking uit de omgangstaal :esser -- con = vertrouwd/bekend zijn met :tu facie me es -- = je komt me bekend voor familiar sub :1 huisvriend, goede kennis :2 dienaar van de inquisitie familiarisar v :1 vertrouwd maken, (ge)wennen :-- un soldato con le maneamento del armas = een soldaat vertrouwd maken met het omgaan met wapens :-- se con un ambiente nove = ver-trouwd raken met een nieuwe omgeving familiarisation sub :1 het vertrouwd maken, het (ge)wennen, gewenning familiaritate sub :1 vertrouwdheid, bekendheid :io non ha -- con motores = ik heb geen verstand van motoren :2 vertrouwelijkheid, ongedwongenheid, vertrouwelijke omgang, gemeenzaamheid :3 --s = vrijpostigheden :haber troppo grande -- con un persona = al te familiaar met iemand omgaan :permitter se -- = zich vrijpostigheden veroorloven famose adj :1 beroemd, befaamd, vermaard, gevierd :poeta -- = gevierd dichter :facer se -- = naam maken + fan sub ANGLESE :1 fan fanal sub :1 (grote) lantaarn, (scheeps)licht, seinlicht :2 vuurtoren, vuurbaak, fanaal, kustlicht :nave -- = lichtschip fanatic adj :1 fanatiek, dweepziek :zelator -- = fanatieke ijveraar :admirator -- = fanatiek bewonderaar :un secta -- = een fanatieke secte :2 overenthousiast fanatico sub :1 fanaticus, fanatiekeling, dweper, fan :-- de football (A) = voetbalfan :-- del opera = operafreak :ille es un -- del bandas designate = hij is bezeten van stripverhalen fanatisar v :1 dweepziek maken, fanatiek maken, opzwepen, ophitsen :-- le publico = het publiek opzwepen + fanatisation sub :1 (het) dweepziek maken, ophitsing fanatismo sub :1 fanatisme, geestdrijverij, dweepzucht :-- cec = blind fanatisme :-- religiose = godsdienstig fanatisme :2 fanatiek gedrag, fanatieke houding + fandango sub :1 fandango (Spaanse dans) fanfar sub :1 fanfare :2 FIGURATE ophef, tamtam fanfaron sub :1 opschepper, snoever, pocher, opsnijder, windbuil, lefgozer, branieschopper fanfaronada sub :1 opschepperij, snoeverij, pocherij, opsnijderij, grootspraak fanfaronar v :1 opscheppen, snoeven, pochen, opsnijden fango sub :1 modder, slijk, slib :banio de -- = modderbad :macula de -- = moddervlek :vulcano de -- = moddervulkaan :fossato de -- = moddersloot :sentiero de -- = modderpad :gabarra pro -- = modderschuit :currente/fluxo de -- = modderstroom :-- de fundo = bodemslib :-- cloacal/de cloaca = rioolslib :reimpler de -- = aanslibben, dichtslibben :luctar in le -- = modderworstelen :le infante esseva coperte de -- = het kind zat onder de modder :viver in le -- = in de goot leven :traher un persona del -- = iemand uit de goot halen :trainar un persona in le -- = iemands naam door het slijk sleuren fangose adj :1 modderig, modderachtig, slijkerig, slibachtig :fossato -- = moddersloot :strata -- = modderachtige straat :cammino -- = modderweg :terreno -- = modderig terrein :terra -- = moddergrond :aqua -- = modderwater :botta -- = modderlaars :gusto -- = moddersmaak fangositate sub :1 modderigheid, slijkerigheid :-- del terreno = modderigheid van het terrein + fangotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA fangotherapie, modderbaden fano sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN tempel, heiligdom + fanon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA baard (van walvis) farad sub :1 ELECTRICITATE farad Faraday,Michael sub n pr :1 Faraday :cavia de -- = kooi van Faraday :effecto -- = Faraday-effect, Faraday-draaiing faradic adj :1 ELECTRICITATE Faraday..., faradisch :currente -- = faradische stroom, inductiestroom faradisar v :1 MEDICINA faradiseren faradisation sub :1 MEDICINA faradisering, faradotherapie + faradismo sub :1 ELECTRICITATE faradisme, inductie-elektriciteit + farandole sub FRANCESE :1 MUSICA farandole farce sub FRANCESE :1 THEATRO klucht, farce :2 vulsel (voor vlees en gevogelte), farce + farcir v :1 CULINARI farceren :pancia de bove farcite = rolpens + farcitura sub :1 CULINARI vulling fardar v :1 schminken, opmaken, blanketten :-- un actor = een acteur schminken :-- se = zich schminken, zich opmaken :-- se discretemente = zich bescheiden opmaken :femina fardate = opgemaakte vrouw + fardator sub :1 grimeur fardello sub :1 last, vracht :-- del annos = last del jaren :-- de su responsabilitates = last van zijn verantwoordelijkheden :portar un pesante -- de suffrentias e de luctos = een zware last van smart en rouw dragen :2 pak, bundel, baal fardo (I) sub :1 (COSMETICA) opmaak(sel), make-up, maquillage, blanketsel :-- del oculos = oogmake-up fardo (II) sub :1 pak, bundel, baal :merces in --s = stukgoederen farina sub :1 meel :-- de tritico = tarwemeel :flor de -- de tritico = tarwebloem :-- de mais = maïsmeel :-- de ris = rijstebloem :-- de avena = havermeel :-- de hordeo = gerstemeel :-- de sago = sagomeel :-- de lino = lijnmeel :-- de patatas = aardappelmeel :-- lactee = kindermeel :-- de pisce = vismeel :-- de ossos = beendermeel :-- de ligno = zaagmeel, zaagsel :-- con levatura = zelfrijzend bakmeel :fabrica de -- = meelfabriek :fabricante de -- = meelfabrikant :commercio de -- = meelhandel :barrica a/de -- = meelvat :balla/sacco a/de -- = meelbaal :flor de -- = meelbloem :pappa de -- = meelpap :tonnello a/de -- = meelton :sacco a/de -- = meelzak :verme de -- = meelworm :pan de -- integral = volkorenbrood :diluer -- = meel beslaan farinacee adj :1 meelachtig, melig :alimento -- = meelspijs :productos -- = meelprodukten farinar v :1 met meel bestrooien, in meel wentelen farinero sub :1 meelfabrikant, meelhandelaar fariniera sub :1 meeltrog :2 meelpakhuis farinose adj :1 meelachtig, melig, meelhoudend :alimento -- = meelspijs :pappa -- = meelpap :patatas -- = melige aardappels, afkokers :malo/pomo -- = melige appel :pisos -- = melige erwten :nive -- = poedersneeuw + farragine sub :1 rommel(tje), hoop, wanorde :-- de libros = verwarde hoop boeken + farraginose adj :1 rommelig, wanordelijk :discurso -- = verward betoog :texto -- = verwarde tekst :exposition -- = verwarde uiteenzetting farsa sub :1 klucht farsal adj :1 klucht... + farsar v :1 pret maken farsator sub :1 grappenmaker farsista sub :1 schrijver van kluchten fasce sub :1 bundel, bos :-- luminose/de lumine/de luce = lichtbundel :-- convergente = convergerende bundel :-- divergente = divergerende bundel :-- muscular = spierbundel :-- de nervos = zenuwbundel :-- electronic/de electrones = elektronenbundel :-- del projector = (licht)bundel van de projector :-- de claves = sleutelbos, bos sleutels :-- de brancas = takkenbos :-- de palea = strobos :-- de radices = bos radijs :-- de sagittas/flechas {sj} = pijlenbundel :-- de neutrones = neutronenbundel :-- de radios = stralenbundel + fascia sub :1 BIOLOGIA fascia, fascie :2 luier (voor baby) :-- de un sol uso = wegwerpluier :parve pantalon pro -- = luierbroekje :corbe de --s = luiermand :texito pro --s = luierstof :cambiar le -- = een schone luier omdoen :lavage de --s = luierwas :illa habeva ancora un pila de --s a lavar = zij had nog een enorme luierwas staan fasciate adj :1 BIOLOGIA bandvormig :amadina -- = bandvink + fasciation sub :1 BIOLOGIA bandvorming, fasciatie fascicular adj :1 bundelvormig, in bundels, fasciculair :cambio -- = fasciculair cambium + fasciculate adj :1 BOTANICA bundelsgewijs, bundelvormig :radice -- = wortelbundel :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER bundel... :columna/colonna -- = bundelpijler + fasciculation sub :1 fasciculatie fasciculo sub :1 bundeltje, aflevering (van boek) :-- final = slotaflevering :libro publicate in --s = boek in losse afleveringen :-- nervose = zenuwbundel :2 LIGATURA DE LIBROS signatuur, katernmerk fascina sub :1 bundel, (takken)bos fascinante adj :1 fascinerend, onweerstaanbaar, betoverend, boeiend :persona -- = boeiende persoonlijkheid :spectaculo -- = fascinerend schouwspel :musica -- = meeslepende muziek fascinar v :1 met de blik willoos maken, verlammen, hypnotiseren :2 fascineren, biologeren, betoveren, onweerstaanbaar aantrekken :iste libro fascina del principio usque al fin = dat boek boeit van begin tot eind + fascinata sub :1 zinkstuk fascination sub :1 het fascineren, betovering, aantrekkingskracht, hypnotische kracht, onweerstaanbare invloed fascinator sub :1 iemand die fascineert/betovert, etc. + fascinator sub :1 iemand die fascineert fascino sub :1 boze oog :2 betovering, aantrekkingskracht, charme :le -- del beltate feminin = de aantrekkingskracht van het vrouwelijk schoon :le -- del montania = de betovering van de bergen fascismo sub :1 fascisme fascista sub :1 fascist + fascista adj :1 fascistisch :movimento -- = fascistische beweging :partito -- = fascistische partij :governamento -- = fascistische regering :dictatura -- = fascistische dictatuur :usar methodos -- = fascistische methoden gebruiken + fascistic adj :1 fascistisch + fascistoide adj :1 fascistoïde fashion sub ANGLESE :1 vorm, trant, snit, mode, aard, manier fashionable sub ANGLESE :1 modieus, chic, elegant + fastidiar v :1 ergeren, vervelen, hinderen, klieren + fastidiose adj :1 vervelend, lastig, langdradig, saai :labor/travalio -- = eentonig werk :detalios -- = vervelende details :enumeration -- = saaie opsomming + fastidiositate sub :1 vervelend karakter (van iets), langdradigheid, saaiheid :-- de un enumeration = saaiheid van een opsomming + fastigiate adj :1 BOTANICA met verticaal groeiende/recht omhooggaande takken, opstaand, opgaand, omhoog wijzend, fastigiaat :brancas -- del poplo = opgaande takken van de populier + fastigio sub :1 gevelspits, top :-- de un edificio = gevelspits van een gebouw :FIGURATE attinger le -- del gloria = het hoogtepunt van de roem berei-ken fasto sub :1 praal, pracht, luister, weelde :-- oriental = oosterse weelde fastose adj :1 luisterrijk, met pracht en praal + fastuose adj :1 luisterrijk, met pracht en praal :ceremonia -- = plechtigheid met veel pracht en praal :defilata -- = luisterrijke optocht :on le ha recipite fastuosemente = men heeft hem luisterrijk ontvangen + fastuositate sub :1 pracht, praal, luister :-- de un ceremonia = praal van een ceremonie :le -- del corte de Ludovico XIV = de praal van het hof van Lodewijk XIV fatal adj :1 door het lot beschikt, voorbeschikt, beslissend :2 rampzalig, funest, fataal, noodlottig, heilloos :colpo -- = dodelijke slag :hora -- = uur van de dood :interprisa -- = heilloze onderneming :femina -- = fatale vrouw fatalismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA fatalisme (leer dat alles is voorbeschikt door het lot) :2 fatalisme (gelaten aanvaarding van het lot), berusting :le -- del religion islamic = het fatalisme van de islam fatalista sub :1 fatalist, persoon die in het lot berust, gelaten iemand + fatalista adj :1 fatalistisch :drama -- = noodlotsdrama :motivo -- = noodlotsmotief :attitude -- = fatalistische houding + fatalistic adj :1 fatalistisch :doctrina -- = fatalis-tische leer :attitude -- = fatalistische houding fatalitate sub :1 fataliteit, het onvermijdelijke, noodwendigheid :le -- del morte = het onvermijdelijke van de dood :2 noodlot, noodlottigheid, ramp, onheil + fatamorgana sub :1 fata morgana fathom sub ANGLESE :1 vadem ( = 1,828 m) + fatidic adj :1 voorspellend, fataal, noodlottig fatiga sub :1 vermoeidheid, moeheid, vermoeienis :-- nervose = zenuwinzinking :-- cerebral/intellectual/mental = overspanning, geestelijke uitputting :-- muscular = spiervermoeidheid :excesso de -- = oververmoeidheid :cader de -- = omvallen van vermoeidheid :manifestar signos de -- = tekenen van vermoeidheid vertonen :esser resistente al -- = niet gauw moe worden :2 vermoeidheid, moeheid (van metalen, etc.) :-- mechanic = mechanische moeheid :-- de materiales = materiaalmoeheid :-- de metallo = metaalmoeheid :resistentia al -- = vermoeidheidssterkte :fissura de -- = vermoeidheidsscheur :ruptura de -- = vermoeidheidsbreuk :symptoma de -- = vermoeidheidsverschijnsel :puncto de -- = vermoeidheidspunt :curva de -- = vermoeidheidskromme :test (A) de -- = vermoeidheidsproef fatigabile adj :1 geneigd tot vermoeid zijn + fatigabilitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA vermoeibaarheid fatigante adj :1 (moe makend) vermoeiend :labor/travalio -- = vermoeiend werk :jornata -- = vermoeiende dag :stilo -- = vermoeiende stijl :2 vervelend, vermoeiend, lastig fatigar v :1 (moe maken) vermoeien :iste exercitio fatiga le bracios = die oefening vermoeit de armen :iste longe marcha {sj} me ha fatigate = die longe mars heeft me moe gemaakt :ille non se ha troppo fatigate = hij heeft zich niet al te zeer vermoeid :2 vervelen, vermoeien, lastig vallen, storen :-- su auditores = zijn toehoorders vermoeien :-- se de un cosa = genoeg van iets krijgen fatigate adj :1 vermoeid, moe, afgemat :visage -- = vermoeid gezicht :musculo -- = vermoeide spier :sentir se -- = zich moe voelen :clauder le oculos -- = de vermoeide ogen sluiten :haber le aere -- = er vermoeid uitzien fato sub :1 lot, noodlot, fatum :ironia del -- = ironie van het lot :le -- la persecutava = het noodlot achtervolgde haar + fatsia sub :1 BOTANICA vingerplant fatue adj :1 dwaas, dom, onnozel, mal :2 verwaand, kwasterig :3 foco -- = ignis fatuus, dwaallicht, sint-antoniusvuur :BOTANICA avena -- = oot fatuitate sub :1 dwaasheid, onnozelheid, domme oppervlakkigheid :-- de un conversation = domme oppervlakkigheid van een gesprek :2 verwaandheid, kwasterigheid :un aere de -- = een verwaand air fauna sub :1 fauna, dierenwereld :-- marin/maritime = zeefauna :-- abyssal = diepzeefauna :-- endemic = endemische fauna :-- de aqua dulce = zoetwaterfauna :-- del solo = bodemfauna :-- alpin/alpestre = alpenfauna :-- steppic = steppefauna :-- forestal = bosfauna :-- tropical = tropische fauna :-- subtropic = subtropische fauna :-- polar = poolfauna :-- antarctic = antarctische fauna :-- paleozoic = paleozoïsche fauna :-- prehistoric = prehistorische fauna :-- fossile = fossiele fauna :-- microscopic = microfauna + faunal adj :1 fauna... :region/zona -- = faunagebied + faunesc adj :1 faunesk :visage -- = faunesk gezicht faunic adj :1 fauna... :region/zona -- = faunagebied + faunistic adj :1 fauna... :region/zona -- = faunagebied :elemento -- = fauna-element :equilibrio -- = fauna-evenwicht :characteristicas -- de un region = faunakenmerken van een streek + faunistica sub :1 faunistiek fauno sub :1 RELIGION ROMAN faun, bosgod, veldgod :"Le postmeridie de un --" = "De namiddag van een faun" (Mallarmé) :"Preludio al postmeridie de un --" = "Voorspel tot de namiddag van een faun" (Debussy) + faustian adj :1 faustisch + fauteuil sub FRANCESE :1 THEATRO stalles + fauvismo sub :1 fauvisme + fauvista sub :1 fauvist + fauvista adj :1 fauvistisch + favismo sub :1 MEDICINA favisme favo sub :1 honingraat :melle de -- = raathoning :2 MEDICINA hoofdzeer, kletskop, favus favor sub :1 gunst, welgezindheid, welwillendheid :-- popular = volksgunst :-- aulic/del corte = hofgunst :con -- del obscuritate = onder bescherming van de duisternis :in -- de = ten gunste van, voor :pronunciar se in -- de un cosa = zich voor iets uitspreken :billet de -- = vrijkaartje :precio de -- = speciale prijs, vriendenprijs :tractamento de -- = voorkeursbehandeling :gauder/haber le -- de un persona = bij iemand in de gunst staan :accordar un -- a un persona = iemand een gunst verlenen :facer un -- a un persona = iemand een gunst bewijzen :ganiar le -- de un persona = bij iemand in de gunst komen :gauder de un -- special = een streepje voor hebben :incontrar le -- del publico = bij het publiek in de gunst vallen :per -- = alstublieft favorabile adj :1 gunstig, voordelig :occasion -- = gunstige gelegenheid :circumstantias -- = gunstige omstandigheden :responsa -- = gunstig antwoord :saldo -- = batig saldo :le vento esseva -- = de wind was gunstig :2 gunstig gezind, welgezind favorar v :1 gunstig gestemd zijn (voor), goed gezind zijn :2 begunstigen, steunen, bevoordelen :-- un interprisa = een onderneming steunen :-- le crescentia = de groei bevorderen :-- le artes = de kunsten begunstigen/beschermen :-- un projecto = een plan steunen favorir v :1 gunstig gestemd zijn (voor), goed gezind zijn :2 begunstigen, steunen, bevoordelen :-- un interprisa = een onderneming steunen :-- le crescentia = de groei bevorderen :-- le artes = de kunsten bevorderen/steunen :-- un projecto = een plan steunen + favorita sub :1 favoriete, gunstelinge favorite adj :1 favoriet, geliefkoosd, lievelings..., lijf... :platto -- = lievelingskost :parola -- = stopwoord :autor -- = lievelingsschrijver :poeta -- = lievelingsdichter :libro -- = lievelingsboek :occupation -- = lievelingsbezigheid :thema/subjecto -- = stokpaardje :loco -- = lievelingsoord/plaats favoritismo sub :1 vriendjespolitiek, protectiesysteem, (stelsel van) begunstiging favorito sub :1 gunsteling, lieveling(etje) :un -- del rege = een gunsteling van de koning :2 SPORT favoriet, kanshebber :le grande -- del 5000 metros = de grootste kanshebber op/voor de 5000 meter favose adj :1 MEDICINA hoofdzeer... :tinea -- = hoofdzeer + fax sub :1 fax + faxar v :1 faxen febre sub :1 koorts :-- scarlatin = roodvonk :-- typhoide = tyfus :-- paratyphoide = paratyfus :-- paludic = moeraskoorts :-- nervose = zenuwkoorts :-- rheumatic = reumatische koorts :-- ganglionar = klierkoorts :-- biliose = galkoorts :-- sudoral = zweetkoorts :-- del feno = hooikoorts :-- puerperal = kraamvrouwenkoorts :-- quartan = vierdedaagse koorts (vorm van malaria) :-- jalne = gele koorts :-- mucose = slijmkoorts :-- remittente = remitterende koorts :-- intermittente/recurrente = wisselkoorts :-- tenace = hardnekkige koorts :-- exanthematic/exanthematose = vlektyfus :-- lactee/de lacte = melkkoorts :-- del auro = goudkoorts :-- de gloria/de fama = koorts naar roem :FIGURATE -- del electiones = verkiezingskoorts :ille ha quaranta grados de -- = hij heeft veertig graden koorts :stato sin -- = koortsvrije toestand :button de -- = koortspuistje :accesso/attacco de -- = koortsaanval :curva de -- = koortskromme, koortscurve :mesurar le -- = de koorts opnemen :tremular de -- = rillen van koorts :libere de/sin -- = koortsvrij :le -- augmenta/monta = de koort neemt toe :le -- decresce/discresce/bassa/declina = de koorts neemt af :io es ardente de -- = ik ben gloeierig van de koorts febricitante adj :1 koortsig, koortsachtig febricitar v :1 koorts hebben, koortsig zijn febrifuge adj :1 MEDICINA koortswerend, koortsverdrijvend, antipyretisch :potion -- = koortsdrank :medicamento -- = koortsmiddel + febrifugo sub :1 koortswerend middel, koortsverdrijvend middel, antipyreticum :administrar un -- = een koortswerend middel toedienen febril adj :1 MEDICINA koortsig, koorts... :temperatura -- = koortstemperatuur :convulsion -- = koortsstuip :attacco/accesso -- = koortsaanval :eruption -- = koortsuitslag :stato -- = koortstoestand :calor -- = koortshitte :curva -- = koortskromme :2 koortsig, koortsachtig, onrustig, zenuwachtig, gejaagd, heftig, onstuimig :impatientia -- = koortsachtig ongeduld :haste -- = koortsachtige haast :activitate -- = koortsachtige bedrijvigheid :movimentos -- = koortsige bewegingen :laborar febrilmente = koortsachtig werken febrilitate sub :1 MEDICINA koortsigheid :2 koortsigheid, koortsachtigheid, nervositeit, zenuwachtigheid, onstuimigheid, opgewondenheid, gejaagdheid, onrust februario sub :1 februari fecal adj :1 fecaal :materias -- = uitwerpselen :atonia -- = trage stoelgang :pollution -- = vervuiling/verontreiniging door fecaliën fece sub :1 uitwerpsel :evacuation de --s = stoelgang :2 PHARMACIA bezinksel, drab, droesem :-- de vino = wijnmoer :3 FIGURATE heffe, uitschot :le -- del populo = de heffe des volks :le -- del societate = het uitschot van de maatschappij fecula sub :1 zetmeel :-- de patatas = aardappelmeel :grano de -- = zetmeelkorrel :fabrica de -- de patatas = aardappelmeelfabriek + fecular v :1 in zetmeel omzetten feculente adj :1 drabbig, droesemig, troebel :vino -- = drabbige wijn :2 zetmeelhoudend feculentia sub :1 drabbigheid, troebelheid :2 zetmeelgehalte feculeria sub :1 zetmeelfabriek, aardappelmeelfabriek :2 zetmeelindustrie, aardappelmeelindustrie + feculose adj :1 zetmeelrijk + fecundabile adj :1 bevruchtbaar + fecundabilitate sub :1 bevruchtbaarheid :-- de un gameta feminin = bevruchtbaarheid van een vrouwelijke gameet fecundar v :1 bevruchten, vruchtbaar maken :-- un gameta feminin = een vrouwelijke gameet bevruchten :-- un ovo = een ei bevruchten :le sol fecunda le campos = de zon maakt de velden vruchtbaar fecundation sub :1 het bevruchten, bevruchting :-- artificial = kunstmatige bevruchting, K.I. :-- duple = dubbele bevruchting fecundator sub :1 bevruchter, inseminator fecunde adj :1 vruchtbaar :pluvia -- = groeizaam regentje :racia -- = vruchtbaar ras :fonte -- = rijkvloeiende bron :spirito -- = creatieve/vindingrijke geest :subjecto -- = onderwerp dat veel stof oplevert, dankbaar onderwerp :autor -- = auteur die veel produceert fecunditate sub :1 vruchtbaarheid :etate del -- = leeftijd van de vruchtbaarheid :periodo del -- = periode van de vruchtbaarheid :le -- de un terreno = de vruchtbaarheid van een stuk grond :le -- de un scriptor = de vruchtbaarheid van een schrijver :-- del imagination = rijkdom der verbeelding :culto de -- = vruchtbaarheidscultus :ritos de -- = vruchtbaarheidsritueel fede adj :1 lelijk :abominabilemente -- = foeilelijk federal adj :1 bonds..., bondgenootschappelijk, federaal, federatief, federalistisch :organisation -- = federale organisatie :districto -- = federaal district :governamento -- = federale regering, bondsregering :consilio -- = bondsraad :consiliero -- = lid van de bondsraad :stato -- = federale staat, bondsstaat :republica -- = bondsrepubliek federalismo sub :1 federalisme :-- europee = Euro-pees federalisme :-- mundial = wereldfederalis-me federalista sub :1 federalist + federalista adj :1 federalistisch :systema -- = federalistisch systeem :stato -- = federalistische staat :currentes -- = federalistische stromingen :doctrina -- = federalistische leer + federalistic adj :1 federalistisch :ideas -- = federalistische ideeën :programma -- = federalistisch programma federar v :1 verenigen in een federatie, verenigen in een (ver)bond, federaliseren, tot een federatie/(ver)bond maken federate adj :1 (ver)bonds..., deel... :stato -- = deelstaat, bondsland :le cantones -- de Suissa = de gefedereerde kantons van Zwitserland federation sub :1 federatie, bondsstaat, statenbond, (ver)bond :2 bond, federatie :-- sportive = sportfederatie, sportbond :-- de football (A) = voetbalbond federative adj :1 federatief, bonds... :stato -- = bondsstaat :principios =federatieve principes :programmas -- = federatieve programma's + feditate sub :1 lelijkheid :-- de un edificio = lelijkheid van een gebouw fee {fee} sub :1 fee :pais del --s = sprookjesland, feeënland :regina del --s = feeënkoningin :conto del --s = sprookje + feedback sub ANGLESE :1 feedback, terugkoppeling :dar -- = terugkoppelen feeria sub :1 sprookjeswereld, toverwereld :2 THEATRO feeërie, sprookjestoneel feeric adj :1 sprookjesachtig, toverachtig, feëriek :mundo -- = sprookjeswereld :beltate -- = sprookjesachtige schoonheid + feldmarechal {sj} sub :1 veldmaarschalk + feldspat sub :1 MINERALOGIA veldspaat + feldspatic adj :1 veldspaat... :gres -- = veldspaatzandsteen + felibre sub :1 felibre (schrijver in het Provençaals) felice adj :1 gelukkig :render -- = gelukkig maken :un resultato -- = een gelukkige afloop :-- Natal! = gelukkig Kerstfeest! :esser totalmente -- = volmaakt gelukkig zijn :non haber nascite pro esser -- = niet voor het geluk geschapen zijn felicitar v :1 gelukwensen, feliciteren, complimenten, een compliment maken :tu pote -- te = je mag van geluk spreken felicitate sub :1 gelukzaligheid :2 geluk, vreugde :-- domestic = huiselijk geluk :-- apparente = schijngeluk :-- incerte/instabile = wankel geluk :sentimento de -- = geluksgevoel :radiante de -- = stralend van geluk :participar in le -- de un persona = in iemands geluk delen felicitation sub :1 het gelukwensen, het feliciteren, gelukwens, felicitatie :littera de --(es) = felicitatiebrief :telegramma de --(es) = gelukstelegram :visita de -- = felicitatiebeziek :registro de -- = felicitatieregister + felides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA katachtigen + felin adj :1 ZOOLOGIA katachtig, kat... :racia -- = katteras :predator -- = katachtig roofdier :oculo -- = kat(te)oog :exposition/exhibition -- = kattententoonstelling :movimentos -- = katachtige bewegingen :agilitate -- = katachtige beweeglijkheid + felinitate sub :1 katachtigheid + felino sub :1 ZOOLOGIA katachtige, katachtig roofdier + fellah sub :1 fellah + fellatio sub :1 fellatio + felle sub :1 FIGURATE ZOOLOGIA gal + felon adj :1 HISTORIA trouweloos :vassalo -- = trouweloos leenman + felon sub :1 HISTORIA felon felonia sub :1 HISTORIA felonie :accusar de -- = van felonie beschuldigen feltrar v :1 vervilten, tot vilt maken/worden :2 met vilt bedekken, met vilt opvullen + feltrate adj :1 vilten, van vilt + feltration sub :1 (het) vilten, vervilting feltrero sub :1 iemand die vilt verwerkt en bewerkt, viltwerker feltro sub :1 vilt :papiro -- = viltpapier :revestimento de -- = viltbekleding :fabrica de -- = viltfabriek :fabrication de -- = viltbereiding :cossino de -- = viltkussen :strato de -- = viltlaag :texito de -- = viltweefsel :2 vilthoed :(cappello de) -- = vilthoed :-- flexibile = slappe (vilt)hoed :3 viltpen, viltstift :stilo/penna a/de -- = viltpen, viltstift + feluc©a sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES feloek + femic adj :1 GEOLOGIA femisch femina sub :1 vrouw :vestimentos de -- = dameskleding :subvestimentos -- = damesondergoed :cappello de -- = dameshoed :bicycletta de -- = damesfiets :sartor pro --s = dameskleermaker :perrucchero pro --s = dameskapper :emancipation del -- = vrouwenemancipatie :-- emancipate = geëmancipeerde vrouw :professor -- = vrouwelijke professor, lerares :-- de mal vita = vrouw van lichte zeden, straatmeid :violar un -- = een vrouw verkrachten :2 vrouwelijk dier, wijfje, vrouwtje :cavallo -- = vrouwelijk paard feminin adj :1 vrouwelijk, de vrouw eigen, voor de vrouw :labor/travalio -- = vrouwenarbeid :emancipation -- = vrouwenemancipatie :logica -- = vrouwenlogica :intuition -- = vrouwelijke intuïtie :figura -- = vrouwenfiguur :sexo -- = vrouwelijk geslacht :choro -- = vrouwenkoor :rima -- = vrouwelijk rijm :portrait {e} -- = vrouwenportret :voce -- = vrouwenstem :persona -- = vrouwspersoon :vita -- = vrouwenleven :vestimentos -- = dameskleding :subvestimentos -- = damesondergoed :sella -- = dameszadel :moda -- = damesmode :revista -- = dames/vrouwentijdschrift :suffragio -- = vrouwenkiesrecht :linea -- = vrouwelijke lijn :feudo -- = spilleleen :2 BIOLOGIA vrouwelijk, wijfjes..., vrouwtje... :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA vrouwelijk :substantivo -- = vrouwelijk zelfstandig naamwoord :termination -- = vrouwelijke uitgang :genere -- = vrouwelijk geslacht femininitate sub :1 vrouwelijkheid feminino sub :1 het vrouwelijke (anque LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA) femininum :le eterne -- = het eeuwig vrouwelijke, "das ewig Weibliche" feminisar v :1 vrouwelijk maken, vervrouwelijken + feminisation sub :1 feminisatie, het vrouwelijk maken feminismo sub :1 feminisme, vrouwenbeweging feminista sub :1 feminist(e) :-- militante/active = militante feministe + feminista adj :1 feministisch :movimento -- = feministische beweging :theologia -- = feministische theologie :litteratura -- = feministische literatuur + feministic adj :1 feministisch femoral adj :1 ANATOMIA dij..., dijbeen..., femoraal :arteria -- = dijslagader :vena -- = dijader :nervo -- = dijzenuw :musculo -- = dijspier femore sub :1 ANATOMIA dij, dijbeen :testa/capite del -- = kop van het dijbeen :collo del -- = hals van het dijbeen :fractura (del collo) del -- = dijbreuk fenar v :1 hooien + fenation sub :1 het hooien, hooioogst + fenator sub :1 hooier fenestra sub :1 venster, vensteropening, raam :quadro de -- = raamkozijn :appoio/bordo/tabula de -- = vensterbank :porta -- = openslaande (terras)deur :-- grilliate = tralievenster :-- cantilever (A) = klapraam :-- lateral = zijraam :-- basculante/a bascula = kantelvenster/raam, tuimelraam :-- murate = blind venster :-- paramuscas = hor :-- saliente = erker :-- panoramic = panoramaraam :-- que da super le strata = raam aan de straat :inveloppe a -- = vensterenvelop :aperir un -- = een raam openzetten :reguardar/mirar per le -- = door het raam kijken :jectar per le -- = door het raam gooien fenestrar v :1 vensters aanbrengen, vensters/openingen maken in fenestrate adj :1 BOTANICA ZOOLOGIA met vensterachtige openingen fenil sub :1 hooischuur, hooizolder, hooiberg + fennec sub :1 ZOOLOGIA fennek, woestijnvos feno sub :1 hooi :-- pressate/comprimite = pershooi :febre del -- = hooikoorts :campo de -- = hooiland :pila de -- = hooiberg :furca de -- = hooivork :rastrellator de -- = hooihark/rijf :pressa de -- = hooipers :machina a/de feno = hooimachine :fermentation del -- = hooibroei fenuculo sub :1 BOTANICA venkel :-- tuberose = knolvenkel :bulbo de -- = venkelknol :folio de -- = venkelblad :oleo de -- = venkelolie :tisana de -- = venkelthee :semine de -- = venkelzaad :resina de -- = venkelhars + fenugreco sub :1 BOTANICA fenegriek fer adj :1 fel, onstuimig, woest :2 trots :-- como un pavon = zo trots als een pauw + ferace adj :1 (anque FIGURATE) vruchtbaar :terra -- = vruchtbare grond :phantasia -- = vruchtbare fantasie + feracitate sub :1 (anque FIGURATE) vruchtbaarheid Ferdinando sub n pr :1 Ferdinand feretro sub :1 doodkist, (lijk)baar :portator de -- = baardrager :sequer le -- = de baar volgen :isto es un clavo in mi -- = dit is een nagel aan mijn doodkist :le nave esseva un -- flottante = het schip was een drijvende doodkist feria sub :1 jaarmarkt, kermis :campo de -- = kermisterrein :barraca de -- = kermistent :joco de -- = kermisspel :septimana de -- = kermisweek :visitator del -- = kermisganger :amusamento/distraction/diversion de -- = kermisvermaak :attraction de -- = kermisattractie/vermakelijkheid :-- del vanitate = kermis der ijdelheid :2 (jaar)beurs :-- commercial = handelsbeurs :-- de monstras = monsterbeurs :-- autumnal/de autumno = najaarsbeurs :-- agricole = landbouwbeurs :-- philatelic/pro philatelistas = postzegelbeurs :3 CATHOLICISMO weekdag (behalve zaterdag) :4 --s = vakantie ferial adj :1 CATHOLICISMO niet op zaterdag of zondag vallend :officio -- = doordeweekse kerkdienst + feriante sub :1 iemand die met vakantie is, vakantieganger feriar v :1 met vakantie zijn, vakantie houden, vakantie hebben, vrije dag(en) hebben + feriate sub :1 die/jorno -- = vrije dag ferimento sub :1 het slaan, het beuken :2 het verwonden, (door slaan) ferir v :1 slaan, treffen, beuken :-- le adversario con un pugnal = de tegenstander treffen met een dolk :2 verwonden :-- se in le testa/capite = zich aan het hoofd verwonden :-- le amor proprie de un persona = iemands eigenwaarde kwetsen + ferita sub :1 wond :-- grave = ernstige wond :-- legier = lichte wond :-- mortal/lethal = dodelijke wond :-- de testa/capite = hoofdwond :-- del carne = vleeswond :-- de balla = schotwond :-- de talia = snijwond :causar un -- = een wond veroorkan :curar un -- = een wond genezen feritate sub :1 wildheid, onstuimigheid, woestheid :2 trots :-- paternal = vadertrots :-- legitime = gerechtvaardigde trots :illa es le -- de su patre = zij is de trots van haar vader ferma sub :1 boerderij, hoeve :-- pyramidal, -- in forma de pyramide = stolpboerderij :-- capital = kapitale boerderij :-- de bestial = veeboerderij, veebedrijf :butyro de -- = boerenboter :caseo de -- = boerenkaas :gambon de -- = boerenham :cavallo de -- = boerenpaard :can de -- = boerenhond :carro/carretta de -- = boerenkar + fermata sub :1 MUSICA fermate, orgelpunt fermentabile adj :1 vergistbaar, fermenteerbaar fermentar v :1 aan het gisten zijn, gisten, vergisten, fermenteren :vinagre fermentate = gistingsazijn :lacte fermentate = zure melk :2 gisting veroorzaken, doen gisten, vergisten, doen fermenteren fermentation sub :1 het gisten, gisting, fermentatie :-- alcoholic = alcoholische gisting :-- lactic = melkzure gisting :-- butyric = boterzure gisting :-- acetic = azijnzure gisting :-- putride = rottende gisting :-- del feno = hooibroei :-- secundari = nagisting :bacterio de -- = gistingsbacterie :processo de -- = fermentatieproces :gas de -- = gistingsgas :cellario de -- = gistingskelder :phenomeno de -- = gistingsverschijnsel :camera de -- = gistingskamer :cupa de -- = gistingskuip fermentative adj :1 gisting veroorzakend, gistings..., fermentatief :processo -- = gistingsproces fermento sub :1 gist, giststof, ferment :-- digestive = verteringsferment fermero sub :1 boer + fermi sub :1 PHYSICA fermi + fermion sub :1 PHYSICA fermion + fermium sub :1 CHIMIA fermium (element 100) feroce adj :1 wild, woest, verscheurend :le leon es un animal -- = de leeuw is een wild dier :reguardo -- = woeste blik :2 wreed, meedogenloos :tyranno -- = wrede tiran :persecutiones -- = meedogenloze vervolgingen ferocitate sub :1 wildheid, woestheid :-- del tigre = woestheid van de tijger :2 wreedheid, meedogenloosheid ferralia sub :1 schroot, oud ijzer, oud roest, ijzerafval :commercio del -- = schroothandel :pila/cumulo de -- = schroothoop :valor mercante del --, valor como -- = schrootwaarde :precio de -- = schrootprijs :recuperar -- = schroot regenereren :inviar al -- = naar de sloop zenden :jectar al -- = op de schroothoop gooien :vender como -- = als schroot verkopen :iste auto(mobile) es destinate al/pro le -- = deze auto is goed voor de schroothoop + ferraliero sub :1 handelaar in schroot/oud ijzer, schroothandelaar ferramento sub :1 ijzerwerk :negotiante in --s = ijzerhandelaar ferrar v :1 van ijzer(s) voorzien, met ijzer beslaan :-- un botta = een laars met ijzer beslaan :2 (met hoefijzers) beslaan :-- un cavallo = een paard beslaan :-- un asino = een ezel beslaan ferrato sub :1 CHIMIA ferrizuurzout, ferraat :-- de sodium = natriumferraat ferrator sub :1 smid, hoefsmid ferratura sub :1 het beslaan (van een paard) :clavo de -- = hoefnagel :sin --s = onbeslagen :2 ijzerbeslag, ijzerwerk :-- de fenestra = raambeslag + ferredoxina sub :1 ferredoxina ferree adj :1 ijzeren, van ijzer :corona -- = ijzeren kroon :via -- = spoorbaan :2 als van ijzer, zeer krachtig, hard :haber un voluntate -- = een ijzeren wil hebben :mantener un disciplina -- = een ijzeren discipline handhaven :governar con mano -- = met ijzeren hand regeren ferreria sub :1 smederij, smidse :2 smeedwerk ferrero sub :1 smid, hoefsmid :malleo de -- = voorhamer, smidshamer ferric adj :1 ijzer... :2 CHIMIA ferri... :oxydo -- = ferrioxyde, ijzermenie, dodekop :sal -- = ijzerzout, ferrizout + ferricyanido sub :1 CHIMIA ferricyanide ferrifere adj :1 ijzerhoudend :terreno -- = ijzerhoudend terrein :minerales -- = ijzerhoudende mineralen + ferrite sub :1 ferriet :antenna de -- = ferrietantenne + ferritic adj :1 ferritisch :aciero -- = ferritisch staal :electrodo (de soldatura) -- = ferritische laselektrode + ferritina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA ferritine ferro sub :1 ijzer :cortina de -- = ijzeren gordijn :circulo de -- = ijzeren hoepel/ring :filo de -- = ijzerdraad :serra a/de -- = ijzerzaag :barra de -- = ijzeren staaf/stang :levator de -- = breekijzer :limatura de -- = ijzervijlsel :mina de -- = ijzermijn :mineral de -- = ijzererts :industria del -- = ijzerindustrie :alligato de -- = ijzerlegering :construction in -- = ijzerconstructie :funderia de -- = ijzergieterij :pugno de -- = ijzeren vuist, boksbeugel :-- angular = hoekijzer :--s = boeien, ketenen :manicas de -- = handboeien :-- de cavallo = hoefijzer :-- de repassar = strijkijzer :-- de calfatar = breeuwijzer :-- de soldar = soldeerbout :-- fundite = gietijzer :-- magnetic = magneetijzer :-- manganesifere = mangaanijzer :-- spatic = ijzerspaat :-- in lamina = plaatijzer :-- in T = T-ijzer :Porta de Ferro = IJzeren Poort :objectos de -- = ijzerwaren :guarnition/guarnitura de -- = ijzerbeslag :carbonato de -- = ijzercarbonaat :oxydo de -- = ijzeroxyde :etate de -- = ijzertijd, ijzeren tijdperk :-- galvanisate = gegalvaniseerd ijzer :-- forgiate = smeedijzer :stomacho de -- = ijzeren maag :mitralia de -- = ijzerschroot :voluntate de -- = ijzeren wil :sanitate de -- = ijzeren gezondheid :disciplina de -- = ijzeren discipline :dur como le -- = ijzerhard :forgiar/batter -- = ijzer smeden :on debe batter le -- quando illo es cal(i)de = men moet het ijzer smeden als het heet is :acierar -- = ijzer verstalen :extraher -- = ijzer delven + ferrochromo sub :1 ferrochroom :cassetta de -- = ferrochroomcassette + ferrocyanido sub :1 CHIMIA ferrocyanide + ferrodoxina sub :1 ferrodoxine + ferroelectric adj :1 PHYSICA ferro-elektrisch + ferroelectricitate sub :1 PHYSICA ferro-elektriciteit ferroina sub :1 ferroïne + ferromagnetic adj :1 ferromagnetisch + ferromagnetismo sub :1 ferromagnetisme + ferromanganese sub :1 ferromangaan, mangaanijzer + ferrophosphoro sub :1 ferrofosfor + ferroproteina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA ferroproteïne ferrose adj :1 ijzerhoudend :mineral -- = ijzerhoudend erts :metallo non-ferrose = non-ferrometaal :2 CHIMIA ijzer..., ferro :oxydo -- = ijzeroxyde, ferro-oxyde + ferrosilicium sub :1 ferrosilicium + ferrotypia sub :1 ferrotypie ferrovia sub :1 spoorweg :station de -- = spoorwegstation :guida de -- = spoorboekje :rete de -- = spoorwegnet :ponte de -- = spoorbrug :linea de -- = spoorlijn :billet/ticket (A) de -- = spoorkaartje :abonamento de -- = treinabonnement :compania de -- = spoorwegmaatschappij :empleato del -- = spoorwegbeambte :tarifa de -- = treintarief :transporto per -- = spoorwegvervoer :-- statal = staatsspoorweg :-- vicinal = buurt-spoorweg :-- suburban = lokaalspoorweg :-- a cremaliera = tandradspoorweg :-- subterranee = ondergrondse spoorweg :construer un -- = een spoorweg aanleggen :viagiar per -- = per trein reizen :expedir per -- = per trein verzen-den ferroviari adj :1 spoor(weg)... :station -- = (spoorweg)station :guida -- = spoorboekje :billet/ticket (A) -- = spoorkaartje :tarifa -- = treintarief, treinprijzen :linea -- = spoorlijn :connexion/communication -- = spoorverbinding :wagon -- = spoorwagon :viage -- = treinreis :viagiator -- = treinreiziger :empleato -- = spoorwegbeambte :personal -- = spoorwegpersoneel :policia -- = spoorwegpolitie :material -- = spoorwegmaterieel :traffico -- = spoorwegverkeer, treinverkeer :transporto -- = spoorwegvervoer :collision -- = treinbotsing :accidente -- = spoorwegongeluk, treinongeluk :sinistro/disastro/catastrophe -- = treinramp :exopero -- = spoorwegstaking :horario -- = dienstregeling (van de spoorwegen) :nodo -- = spoorwegknooppunt :rete -- dense = dicht spoorwegnet :compania/societate/interprisa -- = spoorwegmaatschappij :ponte -- = spoorbrug + ferroviario sub :1 spoorwegman, beambte bij de spoorwegen :exopero de --s = spoorwegstaking ferrugine sub :1 roest :color de -- = roestkleur :macula de -- = roestvlek ferruginose adj :1 ijzerachtig, ijzerhoudend, ijzer... :pilula -- = staalpil :medicamento -- = ijzerpreparaat :sapor/gusto -- = ijzersmaak :aqua -- = staalwater :vino -- = staalwijn :guttas -- = staaldruppels :terra -- = ijzeraarde, oergrond :sablo/arena -- = ijzerzand :fonte -- = staalbron :2 roestig :3 roestkleurig + ferruginositate sub :1 ijzerhoudendheid ferry-boat sub ANGLESE :1 veerboot, pont :-- a duo pontes = dubbeldeks veerboot :connexion/communication per -- = pontverbinding :prender le -- = de veerboot nemen fertile adj :1 vruchtbaar :solo/terra -- = vruchtbare grond, vette grond :anno -- = vruchtbaar jaar :imagination -- = rijke verbeelding fertilisabile adj :1 bevruchtbaar, bemestbaar, fertiliseerbaar fertilisante adj :1 vruchtbaar makend, bemestend, groeizaam fertilisante sub :1 bemestingsmiddel, mest :-- organic = organische mest :-- de calce = kalkmeststof fertilisar v :1 vruchtbaar maken, bemesten fertilisation sub :1 het vruchtbaar maken, het bemesten, bemesting :-- del solo = bodemverbetering :-- con calce = kalkbemesting :2 bevruchting :-- duple/duplice = dubbele bevruchting :-- in vitro = in vitrofertilisatie fertilitate sub :1 vruchtbaarheid, fertiliteit :-- del solo = vruchtbaarheid van de bodem :-- del imagination = rijke verbeelding :culto de -- = vruchtbaarheidscultus :ritos de -- = vruchtbaarheidsritueel + ferula sub :1 plak (van schoolmeester) (anque FIGURATE) :esser sub le -- de un persona = bij iemand onder de plak zitten :2 BOTANICA ferula fervente adj :1 heet :2 vurig, hartstochtelijk :admirator -- = vurig/fanatiek bewonderaar :desiro/desiderio -- = vurig verlangen :repulsion -- = hartstochtelijke afkeer :catholico -- = vurig katholiek :christiano -- = ijverig christen :precaria -- = vurig/krachtig gebed :fide -- = vurig geloof :amator -- del patinage = verwoede schaatsliefhebber ferventia sub :1 vuur, gloed, innigheid, ferventie ferver v :1 kokend heet zijn, koken :2 vurig/hartstochtelijk zijn fervide adj :1 heet, gloeiend, brandend :2 vurig, hartstochtelijk :recommendar --mente = van harte aanbevelen fervor sub :1 hitte, gloed, vuur :2 vurigheid, hartstocht, gedrevenheid :-- religiose = geloofsijver :in le -- del discussion = in het vuur/heetst van de discussie :con -- = met vuur, vurig, hartstochtelijk :precar con -- = vol overgave bidden :parlar con -- = met gloed spreken + fescennin adj :1 grof, obsceen :versos -- = grove spotliederen festa sub :1 feest, feestelijkheid :jorno/die de -- = feestdag :sala de --/del --s = feestzaal :terreno del --(s) = feestterrein :participante al -- = feestganger :commission/committee (A) de -- = feestcommissie :repasto de -- = feestmaal :platto de -- = feestgerecht :guida de -- = feestgids, feestwijzer :sono de -- = feestklank :discurso de -- = feestrede :orator de -- = feestredenaar :tabula de -- = feesttafel :dinar de -- = feestdiner :habito de -- = feestgewaad, feestkleding :programma del -- = feestprogramma :illumination del -- = feestverlichting :septimana de --(s) = feestweek :-- pop (A) = popfeest :-- del matres = moederdag :-- de familia = familiefeest :-- national = nationale feestdag :-- de flores = bloemenfeest :-- de coronation = kroningsfeest :-- de corte = hoffeest :-- de ramadan = ramadanfeest :-- popular = volksfeest :-- scholar = schoolfeest :-- sportive = sportfeest :-- stratal/in le strata = straatfeest :-- inaugural = inwijdingsfeest :-- de tiro = schuttersfeest :-- de estate = zomerfeest :-- de Natal = kerstfeest :--s christian = christelijke feestdagen :-- commemorative = herdenkingsfeest :-- matrimonial = huwelijksfeest :-- campestre = landelijk feest :-- annual = jaarlijks feest :-- fixe = vaste feestdag :-- mobile = veranderlijke feestdag :celebrar un -- = een feest vieren/houden :celebration de un -- = feestviering :facer -- a un persona = iemand zeer hartelijk ontvangen festar v :1 vieren (een feest), houden (een feest) :-- su dece annos de servicio = zijn tienjarig dienstverband vieren :2 feestelijk onthalen, fêteren festear v :1 feestvieren, fuiven + festeator sub :1 feestvierder festinar v :1 feestelijk onthalen, fêteren festino sub :1 festijn, feestmaal, banket + festival sub :1 festival :-- de Cannes = (film)festival van Cannes :-- de jazz (A) = jazzfestival :-- cinematographic = filmfestival :-- pop (E) = popfestival festive adj :1 feestelijk, in feestelijke stemming, feest... :jorno/die -- = feestdag :septimana -- = feestweek :ambiente -- = feeststemming :occasion -- = feestelijke gelegenheid :repasto -- = feestelijke maaltijd festivitate sub :1 feestelijkheid, festiviteit :--s annue = jaarlijkse feestelijkheden feston sub :1 (bloem)festoen, (bloem)slinger :2 ARTE DE SUER festo(e)n, schulpvormig geborduurde rand :puncto de -- = festonsteek, knoopsgatensteek :filo de -- = festoneergaren :ornar con --es = festoneren festonar v :1 met festoenen versieren, met (bloem)slingers versieren, festoneren :manicas festonate = gefestoneerde mouwen + festuca sub :1 BOTANICA zwenkgras, langbloem :-- pratense = beemdlangbloem :-- arundinacee = rietzwenkgras :-- ovin = schapegras, schaapsdravik :-- rubre = rood zwenkgras :-- gigante = reuzenzwenkgras :-- rigide = stijf zwenkgras + feta sub :1 CULINARI feta fetal adj :1 van de foetus, foetus... :vita -- = ongeboren leven :position -- = foetushouding fetar v :1 jongen voortbrengen fetation sub :1 dracht(tijd), foetatie fetiche sub FRANCESE :1 fetisj :2 mascotte, amulet, talisman, gelukspoppetje :3 idool, aanbeden figuur fetichismo {sj} sub :1 fetisjisme, fetisjdienst :2 afgodische verering, blinde verering, het dwepen fetichista {sj} adj :1 fetisjistisch, fetisj... :populos -- = fetisjistische volken :ritos -- = fetisjistische riten + fetichista {sj} sub :1 fetisjdienaar + fetichistic {sj} adj :1 fetisjistisch, fetisj... :formas -- de religiositate = fetisjistische vormen van religiositeit :ritos -- = fetisjistische riten feticida sub :1 vruchtafdrijver, aborteur + feticida adj :1 vruchtafdrijvend feticidio sub :1 vruchtafdrijving, abortus + fetide adj :1 stinkend, walgelijk, verpestend :odor -- = stinklucht :bomba -- = stinkbom :fossato -- = stinksloot :canal -- = stinkkanaal/gracht :cadavere -- = stinkend kadaver :BOTANICA camomilla -- = runderoog, koedille :helleboro -- = stinkend nieskruid + fetidessa sub :1 stank, walgelijke lucht, smerige stank + fetiditate sub :1 stank, walgelijke lucht, smerige stank feto sub :1 foetus, onvoldragen vrucht :-- viabile = levensvatbare vrucht :position del -- in le utero = ligging van het kind in de baarmoeder + fetor sub :1 stank, walgelijke lucht, smerige stank :-- de cadaveres = lijkenlucht feudal adj :1 feudaal, feodaal :territorio -- = leengoed :systema -- = leenstelsel, feudalisme, feodalisme :derecto -- = leenrecht :secundo le derecto -- = leenrechtelijk :principato -- = leenvorstendom feudalisar v :1 leenroerig maken + feudalisation sub :1 feodalisering feudalismo sub :1 leenstelsel, feudalisme, feodalisme feudalista sub :1 kenner van het feudalisme feudalitate sub :1 leenroerigheid, feudaliteit, feodaliteit feudatario sub :1 leenman, vazal + feudista sub :1 kenner van het leenrecht + feudo sub :1 leen :-- masculin = zwaardleen :-- feminin = spilleleen :-- ecclesiastic = kerkleen :reciper in -- = in leen ontvangen :dar in -- a = als leengoed geven aan + feuilleton sub FRANCESE :1 feuilleton Fez sub n pr :1 GEOGRAPHIA Fez :fez = fez + fi interj :1 foei, bah Fiacre sub n pr :1 Fiacre :fiacre = huurrijtuig, aapje, bakje, fiaker fiasco sub :1 mislukking, echec, fiasco :le nove film (A) es un -- colossal = de nieuwe film is een geweldig fiasco :facer -- = falen, mislukken, fiasco lijden :finir in un -- = op een mislukking uitlopen + fiat sub :1 fiat, toestemming, machtiging fibra sub :1 vezel, draad, fiber :--s del carne = vezels van het vlees :-- muscular = spiervezel :-- nervose = zenuwvezel :-- vascular = vaatbundel :-- lignose/del ligno = houtvezel :-- de vitro = glasvezel, glasfiber :-- de lino = vlasvezel :-- de coco = kokosvezel :-- de cannabe/cannabis = hennepvezel :-- textile = textielvezel :-- de coton = katoenvezel :-- de polyester = polyestervezel :-- (de origine) vegetal = plantaardige vezel :-- (de origine) animal = dierlijke vezel :-- (de origine) mineral = minerale vezel :-- synthetic = synthetische vezel :-- artificial = kunstvezel :planta a -- = vezelplant :strato de --s = vezellaag :longor de -- = vezellengte :structura de -- = vezelstructuur :producto de --s = vezelprodukt :production de --s = vezelproduktie :pannello de --s = vezelplaat :tractamento de --s = vezelverwerking :toccar le -- sensibile de un persona = iemands gevoelige snaar raken, op iemands gemoed werken fibrilla sub :1 vezeltje, draadje, fibril :-- muscular = spierfibril :2 wortelhaar + fibrillar v :1 MEDICINA fibrilleren + fibrillar adj :1 fibrillair + fibrillation sub :1 MEDICINA fibrillatie :-- cardiac = fibrillatie van het hart fibrillose adj :1 vezelachtig fibrina sub :1 MEDICINA vezelstof, fibrine + fibrinogeno sub :1 BIOLOGIA fibrinogeen + fibrinolyse (-ysis) sub :1 fibrinolyse fibrinose adj :1 MEDICINA fibrinerijk + fibroblasto sub :1 fibroblast + fibrocartilagine sub :1 vezelkraakbeen + fibroina sub :1 fibroïne + fibroma sub :1 MEDICINA fibroom + fibromatose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA fibromatose, fibroomontwikkeling + fibromyalgia sub :1 MEDICINA fibromyalgie, spierreuma + fibrosarcoma sub :1 MEDICINA fibrosarcoma, fibrosarcoom + fibroscopia sub :1 fiberscopie + fibroscopic adj :1 fiberscopisch + fibroscopio sub :1 fiberscoop fibrose adj :1 vezelig, vezelachtig, vezel..., fibreus :ligno -- = vezelig hout :structura -- = vezelige structuur :planta -- = vezelplant :texito -- = vezelig weefsel, vezelweefsel + fibrose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA fibrose :-- hepatic = leverfibrose :-- cystic = taaislijmziekte + fibrositate sub :1 vezelachtigheid :-- de amianto = vezelachtigheid van asbest/steenvlas + fibrositis sub :1 MEDICINA fibrositis fibula sub :1 ANATOMIA kuitbeen :2 ANTIQUITATE fibula (kledinggesp of -speld) :3 sluitspeld, doekspeld + ficaria sub :1 BOTANICA speenkruid ficato sub :1 ANATOMIA, CULINARI lever :salsicia de (pastata de) -- = leverworst :pastata de -- de oca = ganzeleverpastei :sandwich (A)/panetto al -- = broodje lever :oleo de -- de gado = levertraan :-- de vitello = kalfslever :extracto de -- = leverextract :tumor de -- = levergezwel :cancere de -- = leverkanker :lobo de -- = leverkwab :affection del -- = leveraandoening :maladia del -- = leverziekte :inflammation del -- = leverontsteking :atrophia del -- = leveratrofie :suffrer de -- = last van zijn lever hebben + ficedula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vliegenvanger + fiche sub FRANCESE :1 fiche, kaartje, briefje, blaadje, strookje, formulier(tje) :cassa de --s = fichesdoos :tiratorio de --s = ficheslade :2 speelmerk, fiche fichiero sub :1 vijgeboom :jardin de --s = vijgeboomgaard :bosco de --s = vijgebos fichu sub FRANCESE :1 sjaal, hoofddoek, halsdoek + ficifolie adj :1 chenopodio -- = stippelganzevoet fico sub :1 vijg (vrucht) :-- elastic = rubberplant ficoide adj :1 vijgachtig ficticie adj :1 gefingeerd, verdicht, verzonnen, ingebeeld :historia -- = verzonnen verhaal :profito -- = denkbeeldige winst :matrimonio/maritage -- = schijnhuwelijk :compra -- = schijnkoop :periculo -- = denkbeeldig gevaar :sub un nomine -- = onder een valse naam fiction sub :1 fictie, verzinsel, verdichtsel, verdichting JURIDIC :-- legal = wettelijke fictie + fictional adj :1 fictioneel :litteratura -- = fictionele literatuur + fictionalisar v :1 fictionaliseren, als fictie beschrijven :autobiographia fictionalisate = gefictionaliseerde autobiografie + fictionalitate sub :1 fictionaliteit fictive adj :1 fictief, denkbeeldig, verzonnen, gefingeerd :nomine -- = gefingeerde naam :adresse -- = fictief adres :interprisa -- = brievenbusfirma :compra -- = schijnkoop :beneficio -- = gefingeerde winst :ECONOMIA valor -- = aangenomen waarde + ficus sub :1 BOTANICA ficus fidantia sub :1 vertrouwen fidantiamento sub :1 verloving :anello de -- = verlovingsring :festa de -- = verlovingsfeest :die/jorno de -- = verlovingsdag :rumper un -- = een verloving uitmaken fidantiar v :1 -- se a = zich verloven met :-- se officialmente = zich officieel verloven :un par fidantiate = een verloofd paar/stel fidantiato sub :1 verloofde fide sub :1 geloof, vertrouwen :dar -- = vertrouwen schenken :haber -- in = vertrouwen hebben in :ager de/in bon -- = in goed vertrouwen handelen :2 geloof, het geloven :profession de -- = geloofsbelijdenis :acto de -- = geloofsdaad :heroe de -- = geloofsheld :doctrina del -- = geloofsleer :veritate de -- = geloofswaarheid :curation per -- = gebedsgenezing :propagation del -- = verbreiding van het geloof :propagator del -- = verbreider van het geloof :predicar le -- christian = het christelijk geloof verkondigen :professar un -- = een geloof belijden :perder le -- = het geloof verliezen :repudiar su -- = zijn geloof afzweren :le dece-duo articulos del -- = de twaalf artikelen des geloofs :-- fervente/ardente = vurig geloof :-- false = schijngeloof :-- cec = blind geloof :-- catholic = katholieke geloof :-- protestante = protestantse geloof :viver sin -- ni lege = zich aan God noch gebod storen :3 trouw, gegeven woord :bon -- = goede trouw, oprechtheid, eerlijkheid :mal -- = kwade trouw, onoprechtheid, oneerlijkheid :in bon -- = te goeder trouw :in mal -- = te kwader trouw :-- punic = ontrouw, onbetrouwbaarheid :pauco/poco digne de -- = ongeloofwaardig fideicommissari adj :1 JURIDIC de fideïcommissaris betreffend, fideï-commissair fideicommissario sub :1 JURIDIC fideï-commissaris, fideï-commissair erfgenaam, fiduciaris, trustee fideicommisse adj :1 JURIDIC de erfstelling over de hand betreffend, de fideï-commis betreffend fideicommisso sub :1 JURIDIC erfstelling over de hand, fideï-commis fideicommitter v :1 JURIDIC erfstellen over de hand fideismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA fideïsmo fideista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA aanhanger van het fideïsme + fideista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA fideïstisch + fidejussion sub :1 borgstelling + fidejussor sub :1 borg + fidejussori adj :1 borgtochtelijk fidel adj :1 trouw, getrouw :servitor -- = trouwe bediende :clientes -- = vaste klanten :le can es un animal -- = de hond is een trouw dier :reproduction -- del texto original = juiste weergave van de originele tekst :-- usque al morte = trouw tot in de dood :esser -- a su principios = trouw zijn aan zijn beginselen :tener fidelmente su promissas = zijn beloften trouw nakomen :restar -- a su principios = trouw blijven aan zijn principes :-- al parola date = zijn gegeven woord nakomen, zijn woord houden :2 betrouwbaar, nauwkeurig, exact :balancia -- = nauwkeurige weegschaal :memoria -- = goed geheugen :traduction -- = exacte vertaling + fidel sub :1 getrouwe, aanhanger :2 gelovige fidelitate sub :1 trouw, getrouwheid :-- conjugal/marital/nuptial = echtelijke trouw, huwelijkstrouw :-- fraternal = broedertrouw :jurar -- = trouw zweren :2 betrouwbaarheid, nauwkeurigheid, exactheid :-- de un traduction = exactheid/nauwkeurigheid van een vertaling :reproducer un cosa con grande -- = iets met grote nauwkeurigheid reproduceren :alte -- = RADIO, etc. hi-fi, natuurgetrouwe weergave fider v :1 toevertrouwen :-- un cosa a un persona = iemand iets toevertrouwen :-- se a un persona = op iemand vertrouwen, vertrouwen hebben in iemand fiducia sub :1 vertrouwen :-- cec = blind vertrouwen :-- inconditionate = onvoorwaardelijk vertrouwen :-- absolute = absoluut vertrouwen :-- in Deo = Godsvertrouwen :-- in le victoria = vertrouwen in de overwinning :posto de -- = vertrouwenspositie :plen -- = volledig vertrouwen :inspirar/infunder -- = vertrouwen inboezemen :medico de -- = vertrouwensarts :homine de -- = vertrouwensman :persona de -- = vertrouwenspersoon :dar -- a un persona = iemand zijn vertrouwen schenken :haber -- in le honestate de un persona = geloven in iemands oprechtheid :perder le -- de un persona = iemands vertrouwen verliezen :perder le -- in un persona = het vertrouwen in iemand verliezen :motion/voto de -- = motie van vertrouwen :poner le question de -- = de vertrouwenskwestie stellen fiducial adj :1 op vertrouwen berustend :2 TECHNICA vast, ijk... :linea -- = meetlijn :puncto -- = vast punt fiduciari adj :1 DERECTO ROMAN, ECONOMIA., etc. fiduciair :acto -- = fiduciaire handeling :valores -- = fiduciaire waarden :moneta -- = fiduciair geld :emission -- = ongedekte uitgifte van bankbiljetten :circulation -- = omloop van papiergeld :fundo -- = trustfonds :2 op vertrouwen berustend + fifty-fifty adv ANGLESE :1 fifty-fifty figer v :1 induwen, insteken, indrijven, vasthechten figura sub :1 gedaante, gestalte, voorkomen, vorm, figuur :-- de cera = wassen beeld :-- de proa = boegbeeld (schip) :-- paternal = vaderfiguur :-- human = menselijke gedaante :-- magic = toverfiguur :MATHEMATICA -- geometric = meetkundige figuur :facer bon/belle -- = een goed figuur slaan :facer un -- ridicule = een gek figuur slaan :brodar --s = figuren borduren :2 afbeelding, illustratie, plaatje, figuur :3 personage, figuur :le grande --s del historia = de belangrijke figuren uit de geschiedenis :-- equestre = ruiterfiguur :--s de un pictura = personnages van een schilderij :le -- del fundo = de figuur op de achtergrond :4 ARTE MUSICA etc., figuur :--s melodic melodische figuren :--s de un tango = figuren van een tango :5 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA beeld, figuur :-- rhetoric = rhetorische figuur :6 DANSA, PATINAGE ARTISTIC figuur :-- de dansa = dansfiguur :--s imponite del patinage artistic = verplichte figuren bij het kunstrijden :-- libere = vrije figuur :7 (lichaamsvorm) figura :un bon -- = een goed figuur :8 wijze (van spreken) :9 gezicht, gelaatsuitdrukking :cavallero del triste -- = ridder van de droevige figuur (CERVANTES: Don Quijote) + figurabile adj :1 voorstelbaar + figurabilitate sub :1 voorstelbaarheid + figural adj :1 figuraal :musica -- = figurale muziek figurante sub :1 THEATRO figurant, bij-figuur, bij-rol :parte/rolo de -- = figurantenrol figurar v :1 afbeelden, voorstellen, uitbeelden :-- se = zich voorstellen, zich verbeelden :in le antique Grecia le olivo figurava le pace e le prosperitate = in het oude Griekenland stelde de olijfboom de vrede en de voorspoed voor :2 voorkomen, vermeld worden :-- in un lista = op een lijst voorkomen :ille figura como guardiano del ordine = hij figureert als ordebewaarder figurate adj :1 met afbeeldingen, met figuren :vitro -- = gefigureerd glas :2 beeldrijk, beeldend :stilo -- = beeldende stijl :MATHEMATICA numeros -- = figuurlijke getallen :3 MUSICA met figuren, met versieringen :4 figuurlijk, overdrachtelijk :linguage -- = figuurlijk taalgebruik, beeldspraak :senso -- de un parola = figuurlijke betekenis van een woord :expression -- = figuurlijke uitdrukking :parola usate --mente = figuurlijk ge-bruikt woord :exprimer se --mente = zich over-drachtelijk uitdrukken figuration sub :1 voorstelling, uitbeelding, afbeelding, figuratie :-- de un scena campestre = uitbeelding van een landelijk tafereel figurative adj :1 figuratief, in beelden :artes -- = beeldende kunsten :scriptura -- = figuratief schrift :alphabeto -- = figuratief alfabet :pictura -- = figuratieve schilderkunst :2 figuurlijk, overdrachtelijk :senso -- = figuurlijke betekenis :linguage -- = beeldspraak + figurativitate sub :1 figuratief karakter, het figuratieve figurina sub :1 beeldje, figuurtje, poppetje :-- de cera = wasfiguur(tje) + figurismo sub :1 THEOLOGIA figurisme + figurista sub :1 THEOLOGIA aanhanger van het figurisme fila sub :1 rij, reeks, file :in -- = achter elkaar :in -- indie = in ganzenorde, in ganzenmars :-- de casas = rij huizen :-- de sedias = rij stoelen :duple -- de spectatores = dubbele rij toeschouwers :mantello con duo --s de buttones = jas met twee rijen knopen :-- de octo kilometros = file van acht kilometer :star in/facer -- = in de rij staan :ir in -- = in de rij lopen :mitter/poner in -- = in een rij zetten :parcar/stationar in duple -- = dubbelparkeren :serrar/stringer le --s = de rijen sluiten :illes es sedite in -- = ze zitten op een rijtje :in --s serrate = in gesloten gelederen :rumper le --s = de gelederen breken + filabile adj :1 spinbaar :fibras -- = spinbare vezels + filago sub :1 BOTANICA viltkruid :-- spatulate = spatelviltkruid filamento sub :1 draad, gloeidraad, filament, vezel :-- de carbon = kooldraad :-- de tungsten/wolfram = wolfraamdraad :-- incandescente = gloeidraad :-- de mycelio = schimmeldraad :-- caudal = staartdraad :-- nervose = zenuwvezel :lampa de -- metallic/de metallo = metaaldraadlamp :tension de -- = filamentspanning :resistentia de -- = gloeiweerstand filamentose adj :1 vezelig, draderig, met draden, vezelachtig :structura -- de amianto = vezelach-tige structuur van asbest/steenvlas :algas -- = draadalgen :materia -- = draderige stof filanda sub :1 spinnerij :-- de seta = zijdespinnerij :-- de coton = katoenspinnerij :-- de stamine/de lana cardate = kamgarenspinnerij filandera sub :1 spinster + filanderia sub :1 spinnerij :-- de seta = zijdespinnerij :-- de coton = katoenspinnerij :-- de stamine/de lana cardate = kamgarenspinnerij filandero sub :1 spinner :-- de lana = wolspinner :-- de coton = katoenspinner filar v :1 spinnen, tot draden trekken :machina de -- = spinmachine :-- filos = garen spinnen :-- lana = wol spinnen :-- a mano = met de hand spinnen :-- a machina = machinaal spinnen :sucro filate = suikerspin filaria sub :1 ZOOLOGIA draadworm, spoelworm, haarworm + filariasis sub :1 draadwormziekte filator sub :1 spinner :-- de lino = vlasspinner :-- de lana = wolspinner :-- de coton = katoenspinner filatorio sub :1 spinnewiel filatura sub :1 het spinnen :-- a mano = handmatig spinnen :le -- de fibras synthetic = le spinnen van synthetische vezels :2 spinnerij, spinbedrijf :-- de lino = vlasspinnerij :-- de lana = wolspinnerij :-- de stamine/de lana cardate = kamgarenspinnerij :-- de coton = katoenspinnerij + file sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR bestand :consultar un -- = een bestand opvragen filet sub FRANCESE :1 (vlees van de ) haas, filet, gefileerd vlees, gefileerde vis :-- de anchova {sj} = ansjovisfilet :-- de pisce = visfilet :-- de solea = tongfilet :-- de bove = ossenhaas, runderhaas filettar v :1 met een hoofdband/haarband versieren :2 van een schroefdraad voorzien, tappen :machina a/de -- = tapboormachine filetto sub :1 band, strook, strip, hoofdband, haarband :2 (schroef)draad :-- de vite = schroefdraad :-- de matre vite = moerdraad :-- triangular = driehoekige schroefdraad :-- ronde/rotunde = ronde schroefdraad :-- simple = eengangige schroefdraad :-- multiple = veelvoudige schroefdraad :-- trapezoide = trapezium(schroef)draad :-- triple = driegangige schroefdraad :-- conic = tapse/conische schroefdraad :-- exterior = buitendraad :-- fin = fijne schroefdraad :forator de --s = tapboor :vite a -- fin = schroef met fijne schroefdraad :summitate/cresta/crista del -- = schroefdraadkruin :diametro (interior/exterior) del -- = (inwendige/uitwendige) schroefdraaddiameter filia sub :1 dochter :-- affin = schoondochter :-- adoptive = pleegdochter :-- regal/royal = koningsdochter filial adj :1 kinderlijk, kinder... :amor -- = liefde van de kinderen tot de ouders :deber -- = kinderplicht :vinculo -- = filiale band filial sub :1 filiaal, hulpkantoor, bijkantoor, dochteronderneming, dochtermaatschappij :instituto -- = dochterinstelling filiar v :1 het leven schenken aan (een kind), baren :2 jongen krijgen/werpen, jongen :-- porchettos = biggen werpen :3 als kind aannemen, adopteren filiastra sub :1 stiefdochter filiastro sub :1 stiefzoon, stiefkind filiation sub :1 het schenken van leven, het baren :saison (F) del -- = werptijd :2 adoptie :3 afstamming, verwantschap :-- natural = onwettige afstamming :-- legitime = wettige afstamming :-- matrilinee/matrilinear = matrilineaire afstamming :4 samenhang, aaneenschakeling, logische verbinding :-- del eventos = aaneenschakeling van de gebeurtenissen :-- de manuscriptos = filiatie van manuscripten + filibusteria sub :1 zeeroverij, vrijbuiterij, zeeschuimerij + filibustero sub :1 vrijbuiter, zeerover, zeeschuimer, piraat, boekanier, flibustier filical adj :1 BOTANICA van de varen, varen... + filicaule adj :1 BOTANICA met draaddunne stengels filice sub :1 BOTANICA varen :-- aquilin = adelaarsvaren :-- mascule = mannetjesvaren :folio de -- = varenblad :pedunculo de -- = varenstengel :spora de -- = varenspore :corona de --s = varenkrans :prothallio de -- = varenprothallium :estufa de --s = varenkas :extracto de -- = varenextract + filicifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met varenachtige bladeren filiciforme adj :1 BOTANICA varenachtig, varenvormig filiera sub :1 TECHNICA trekplaat, trekbank, draadbus + filifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met draadvormige bladeren filiforme adj :1 draadvormig, filiform :tentaculo -- = draadvormig tentakel :cicendia -- = draadgentiaan :junco -- = draadrus filigrana sub :1 filigraan, fijn draadwerk, filigraanwerk :filo de -- = filigraandraad :vitro de -- = filigraanglas :2 watermerk filigranar v :1 van filigraanwerk voorzien :2 van een watermerk voorzien :papiro filigranate = papier met watermerk filio sub :1 zoon :Pietersen -- = Pietersen junior :-- affin = schoonzoon :-- adoptive = pleegzoon :-- primogenite = stamhouder :-- bastarde = bastaardzoon :-- legitime = wettige zoon :-- regal/royal = koningszoon :-- de mamma = moederszoontje :-- de su tempore = kind van zijn tijd :-- del populo = zoon van het volk :BIBLIA -- del Homine = Zoon des Mensen filiola sub :1 peetdochter filiolo sub :1 petekind :2 peetzoon + filipendula sub :1 BOTANICA moerasspirea + filipendule adj :1 ZOOLOGIA, BOTANICA aan een draad hangend (mbt spin of zaad) film sub ANGLESE :1 TECHNICA dun laagje, vliesje, film :-- de oleo = oliefilm :-- de liquido = vloeistoffilm :-- aquee = watervliesje :2 (anque PHOTOGRAPHIA) film :-- in rolo = rolfim :-- in color = kleurenfilm :-- principal = hoofdfilm :-- in nigre e blanc = zwart-wit film :-- burlesc = gooi-en-smijtfilm :-- educative = leerfilm :-- educative/documentari = leerfilm, documentaire (film) :-- mute = stomme film :-- parlante/sonor = sprekende film :-- de animation = animatiefilm :-- de horror = griezelfilm :-- de aventuras = avonturenfilm :-- de riso/comic/burlesc = lachfilm :-- juvenil/pro juvenes = jeugdfilm :-- sensational = sensatiefilm :-- de disastros/de catastrophes = rampenfilm :-- bellic/de guerra = oorlogsfilm :-- de actualitates = (bioscoop)journaal :-- publicitari/de reclamo = reklamefilm :-- de propaganda = propagandafilm :-- recreative/de intertenimento = amusementsfilm :-- a episodios = seriefilm :-- retardate/relentate = vertraagde film :-- video = videofilm :-- fixe, banda de -- = filmstrook :musica de -- = filmmuziek :scenario de -- = filmscenario :presentar/projectar/projicer un -- = een film vertonen :synchronisar un -- = een film synchroniseren :synchronisation de un -- = synchronisatie van een film + filmabile adj :1 geschikt voor verfilming :roman -- = roman die verfilmd kan worden :un scena facilmente -- = gemakkelijk te verfilmen scène filmar v :1 filmen, verfilmen :-- un libro = een boek verfilmen :2 draaien (van een film) + filmation sub :1 verfilming :-- de un libro = verfilming van een boek :2 (het) filmen, (het) draaien (v.e. film) + filmic adj :1 filmisch + filmographia sub :1 lijst van films (v.e. auteur, school, etc.) filmographic adj :1 filmhistorisch + filmographo sub :1 filmhistoricus + filmologia sub :1 filmologie + filmologic adj :1 filmologisch + filmotheca sub :1 filmotheek filo sub :1 draad, garen, snoer, lijn :-- de aciero/de ferro/de cupro/de argento/de auro = staal/ijzer/koper/zilver/gouddraad :-- metallic/de metallo = metaaldraad :-- de lana = wollen draad :-- de cannabe/cannabis = hennepgaren :-- telegraphic = telegraafdraad :-- telephonic = telefoondraad :-- de Ariadna = draad van Ariadne, leidraad :-- electric = snoer :-- de suer a machina = machinegaren :-- piccante/spinose/spinal = prikkeldraad :-- electrificate = schrikdraad :-- de perlas = parelsnoer :-- de plumbo = loodkoord, loodveter :-- a/de suer = naaigaren :-- a/de alte tension = hoogspanningsdraad :-- de un historia = draad van een verhaal :rete de -- metallic = kippegaas :bolla/pelota de -- = kluwen garen :resorto a -- = draadveer :passar un -- = een draad doorhalen :trenchar {sj} le -- del vita = de levensdraad doorsnijden :su vita pende a un -- = zijn leven hangt aan een zijden draadje :perder le -- = de draad/kluts kwijtraken :2 snede, scherpte (van lemmet) :passar al -- del spada = over de kling jagen + filoguidate adj :1 TECHNICA met draadbesturing filon sub :1 ader, ertsader :-- principal = hoofdader :-- aurifere/de auro = goudader :-- argentifere/de argento = zilverader :-- plumbifere/de plumbo = loodader :-- stannifere/de stanno = tinader :-- carbonifere/de carbon = kolenader :-- metallifere = metaalader :-- de sal = zoutader + filopluma sub :1 BIOLOGIA haarveer + filovirus sub :1 filovirus filtrabile adj :1 filtreerbaar :substantia -- = filtreerbare stof + filtrabilitate sub :1 filtreerbaarheid :-- de un virus = filtreerbaarheid van een virus filtrar v :1 filtreren :-- caffe = koffie filtreren/filteren :le luce/lumine filtrava a transverso le cortinas = het licht filterde door de gordijnen filtration sub :1 het filtreren, filtratie + filtrato sub :1 filtraat :-- sterile/sin germines = kiemvrij filtraat + filtrator sub :1 filter filtro sub :1 filter :-- a/de aere = luchtfilter :-- a/de oleo = oliefilter :-- a membrana = membraanfilter :-- solar = zonnefilter :-- de polarisation = polarisatiefilter :-- (reductor) de ruito = ruisfilter :-- pro caffe = koffiefilter :-- de luce/lumine = lichtfilter :-- de ruitos parasite = storingsfilter/zeef :-- biologic = biologisch filter :-- bipolar = bipolair filter :-- sub pression = drukfilter :papiro -- = filtreerpapier :cigarretta con/a -- = filtersigaret :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- chromatic = kleurfilter :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- blau/verde/jalne, etc. = blauw/groen/geel, etc.-filter :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- de contrasto = contrastfilter + filtropressa sub :1 filterpers fimbria sub :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA, ANATOMIA etc., zoom, rand fimbriar v :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA, ANATOMIA etc., omzomen, een zoom maken om fimbriate adj :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA, ANATOMIA etc., omzoomd, met een zoom fimbriation sub :1 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA, ANATOMIA etc., het omzomen, het voorzien van een zoom, omzoming :2 BOTANICA, ZOOLOGIA, ANATOMIA etc., zoom fin sub :1 einde, slot :-- del die/jorno = einde van de dag :-- de un roman = einde van een roman :-- de septimana = weekeinde, weekend :-- disastrose = noodlottige afloop :al -- del anno = aan het eind van het jaar :poner -- a = een eind maken aan :conducer a bon -- = tot een goed einde brengen :al -- = aan het einde, ten slotte, uiteindelijk :esser al -- de su latino = aan het eind van zijn latijn zijn :in -- = 1. tenslotte (als conclusie), 2. kortom :serra sin -- = lintzaag :2 doel, doeleinde, doelwit, oogmerk :--es de guerra = oorlogsdoeleinden :pro --es militar = voor militaire doeleinden :pro --es pacific = voor vreedzame doeleinden :le -- justifica le medios = het doel heiligt de middelen :a -- de = teneinde, om :a -- que = opdat :isto es pro un bon -- = het is voor een goed doel fin adj :1 fijn, zuiver, van eerste kwaliteit :auro -- = zuiver goud :argento -- = fijn zilver :2 fijn, dun, klein, slank, spits, puntig, scherp :pluvia -- = motregen :farina -- = fijn meel :pectine -- = fijne kam :aciero -- = fijnstaal :scriptura -- = fijn schrift :lana -- = fijne wol :visage -- = fijn gezicht(je) :puncta -- = 1. fijne punt, 2. fijnschrijver :a grano -- = fijnkorrelig :pluver finmente = motregenen final adj :1 laatst, eindigend, aan het einde, slot..., eind... :victoria -- = eindoverwinning :decision -- = eindbeslissing, eindbesluit :conclusion -- = eindconclusie :lucta -- = eindstrijd :clausula -- = slotbepaling :communicato -- = slotcommuniqué :choro -- = slotkoor :parola -- = slotwoord :remarca -- = slotopmerking :scena -- = slotscène :impression -- = eindindruk :precaria -- = slotgebed :protocollo -- = eindprotocol :littera -- = eindletter :station -- = eindstation :puncto -- = eindpunt :accento -- = eindaccent :sono -- = eindklank :consonante -- = slotmedeklinker :vocal -- = slotklinker :syllaba -- = eindlettergreep :scopo/objectivo; -- = einddoel, eindoogmerk :phase -- = eindfase :resultato -- = eindresultaat, einduitslag, eindscore :controlo -- = eindcontrole :calculo -- = eindberekening :nivello -- = eindniveau :opinion -- = eindmening :salario -- = eindsalaris :forma -- = eindvorm :termino -- = eindtermijn :classification -- = eindklassering, eindklassement :resultato -- = eindresultaat, einduitkomst :rima -- = eindrijm :MUSICA accordo -- = slotakkoord :velocitate -- = eindsnelheid :producto -- = eindprodukt :cadentia -- = eindcadens :formula -- = eindformule :PHILOSOPHIA causa -- = doeloorzaak :finalmente = ten slotte final sub :1 MUSICA finale :2 finale, eindrit, eindrace, slotrace, eindwedstrijd, beslissende wedstrijd :-- del cuppa = bekerfinale :quarto del -- = kwartfinale :qualificar se pro le -- = zich plaatsen voor de finale + finalisar v :1 voltooien, beëindigen, afmaken (werk) + finalisation sub :1 het voltooien, het beëindigen, het afmaken, voltooiing, beëindiging finalismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA finalisme, teleologie, doelmatigheidsleer finalista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA finalist, aanhanger van het finalisme :2 SPORT finalist :-- de un campionato de tennis (A) = finalist van een tenniskam-pioenschap + finalista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA finalistisch + finalistic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA finalistisch :theoria -- = finalistische theorie finalitate sub :1 finaliteit, doelgerichtheid :PHILOSOPHIA principio de -- = finaliteitsprincipe financero sub :1 financier, geldman, geldmagnaat financia sub :1 geldhandel, geldwezen :--s = financiën, geld(middelen) :-- communal/municipal = gemeentefinanciën :le controlo del --s = het beheer over de geldmiddelen :ministro del --s = minister van financiën :ministerio del --s = ministerie van financiën :commission de --s = financiële commissie + financiamento sub :1 het financieren, financiering :-- de un industria per le stato = financiering van een industrie door de staat :societate/compania de -- = financieringsmaatschappij :banca de -- = financieringsbank :plano/projecto de -- = financieringsplan :saldo de -- = financieringssaldo :deficit de -- = financieringstekort :surplus (F)/excedente de -- = financieringsoverschot :maniera/modo de -- = financieringswijze :methodo de -- = financieringsmethode :obtener un -- del banca = financiering van de bank krijgen financiar v :1 financieren, bekostigen, geld uitgeven voor :-- un plano/projecto = een plan financieren :-- un partito politic = een politieke partij financieren financiari adj :1 financieel, geldelijk, geld... :crise/crisis -- = geldcrisis :reforma -- = geldhervorming :mercato -- = geldmarkt :damno -- = geldelijke schade :gruppo -- = financiële groep :embarasso -- = geldverlegenheid :situation/position -- = financiële toestand :difficultates -- = geldzorgen :assistentia -- = financiële bijstand :injection -- = financiële injectie :collapso -- = financiële ineenstorting + financiation sub :1 Vide: financiamento + financiator sub :1 iemand die iets bekostigt, financier :-- de un interprisa = financier van een onderneming finder v :1 splijten, splitsen :-- ligno = hout klieven :-- diamante = diamant klieven :cultello a -- = kloofmes, kliefmes :le ave finde le aere = de vogel klieft de lucht :le nave finde le aquas = het schip klieft (door) de golven :iste ligno se finde facilemente = dit hout laat zich gemakkelijk splijten :-- le movimento pro le pace = een scheuring veroorzaken in de vredesbeweging :-- capillos in quatro = haarkloven, muggeziften + findimento sub :1 splijting, splitsing, klieving + finditor sub :1 klover, kliever, splijter :-- de capillos in quatro = haarklover, muggezifter :utensiles de -- = kloversgereedschap + finditura sub :1 splijting, splitsing, klieving :resistentia al -- = splitsingsweerstand finessa sub :1 finesse, fijnheid, dunte, slankheid, bevalligheid :2 sluwheid, handigheid, listigheid, spitsvondigheid finger v :1 fingeren, veinzen, huichelen, voorwenden, doen alsof, simuleren :-- interesse = belangstelling veinzen :-- amor = liefde veinzen :-- amicitate = vriendschap veinzen :-- indifferentia = onverschilligheid voorwenden :alumno qui finge un maladia = schoolzieke leerling :attacco fingite = schijnaanval :combatto fingite = schijngevecht :nomine fingite = gefingeerde naam :virtute fingite = schijndeugd :indifferentia fingite = voorgewende onverschilligheid :somno fingite = schijnslaap :manovra fingite = schijnmanoeuvre :con amabilitate fingite = gewild vriendelijk + fingibile adj :1 wat gefingeerd/geveinsd kan worden fingimento sub :1 veinzerij, huichelarij :2 bedrieglijk voorwendsel, list, smoes, misleiding fingitor sub :1 veinzer, huichelaar + finibile adj :1 wat kan worden beëindigd finir v :1 eindigen, ophouden, uitscheiden :-- mal = slecht aflopen :non -- plus = eindeloos zijn :le sentiero finiva bruscamente = het pad hield plotseling op :2 (be)eindigen, afmaken, voltooien :io ha finite de leger le libro = ik heb het boek uitgelezen :3 -- in le prision = in de gevangenis terechtkomen + finish sub ANGLESE :1 finish + finissime adj :1 ragfijn + finitate sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA eindigheid finite adj :1 af, voltooid, voorbij :producto -- = eindprodukt :2 MATHEMATICA eindig :numero -- = eindig getal :serie -- = eindige reeks :quantitate -- = eindige hoeveelheid + finition sub :1 afwerking, nabewerking :fresa de -- = eindfrees finitor sub :1 afwerker, iemand die iets afmaakt/voltooit :2 afwerkmachine + finitude sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA eindigheid, begrensdheid + finlandese adj :1 Fins + finlandese sub :1 Fin Finlandia sub n pr :1 Finland + finlandisar v :1 finlandiseren + finlandisation sub :1 finlandisering + finnese adj :1 Fins :lingua -- = Finse taal :litte-ratura -- = Finse literatuur + finnese sub :1 Fins (taal) finno sub :1 Fin finno-ugrian adj :1 Fins-Oegrisch, Finoegrisch :linguas -- = Finoegrische talen finno-ugriano sub :1 Fins-Oegriër, persoon die een Finoegrische taal spreekt + finta sub :1 SPORT schijnbeweging + fintar v :1 SPORT een schijnbeweging maken fiord sub NOORS :1 fjord :--es norvegian = Noorse fjorden :costa de --es = fjordenkust + fioritura sub ITALIANO :1 MUSICA versiering, fiorituur + firewall sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR firewall firma sub :1 handtekening, ondertekening :-- legalisate = gelegaliseerde handtekening :-- illegibile = onleesbare handtekening :-- false = valse handtekening :mitter le -- = de handtekening zetten, tekenen :colliger/reassemblar --s = handtekeningen verzamelen :2 firma, onderneming, bedrijf :-- commercial = handelsfirma :-- de expedition = expeditiefirma :-- de exportation = exportfirma :-- de demolition(es) = sloopbedrijf, sloperij :-- bancari = bankfirma firmamento sub :1 uitspansel, hemelgewelf, firmament :-- stellifere = sterrenhemel :le stellas del -- = de sterren van de hemel firmar v :1 vast maken, stevig maken, stabiel maken :2 zijn handtekening zetten, ondertekenen, tekenen :adjunger pro -- = ter tekening insluiten :presentar pro -- = ter tekening voorleggen :-- un tractato = een verdrag ondertekenen :-- un decreto = een decreet ondertekenen firme adj :1 stevig, vast, hard, sterk, hecht :un mano -- = een vaste hand :solo -- = harde bodem :terra -- = vaste wal :-- como un rocca = rotsvast :esser -- super su gambas = stevig op zijn benen staan :2 standvastig, vastberaden, volhardend, ferm :resolution/decision -- = vast/kloek besluit :attitude -- = ferme houding :tener -- = standhouden :star -- = pal staan :-- in su principios = beginselvast :prender un decision -- = een kloek besluit nemen :3 GELpart , stabiel, prijshoudend + firmessa sub :1 vastberadenheid, standvastigheid :abordar un problema con -- = een probleem flink aanpakken :ager con -- = vastberaden handelen :ille ha demonstrate -- = hij heeft getoond standvastig te zijn :2 vastheid, stevigheid, stabiliteit firn sub :1 firn :campo de -- = firnveld fiscal adj :1 fiscaal, belasting... :consiliero -- = belastingconsulent/adviseur :cargas/oneres -- = fiscale lasten :politica -- = fiscale politiek :legislation = fiscale wetgeving :pression -- = belastingdruk :debita -- = belastingschuld :systema -- = belastingstelsel :balancio -- = fiscale balans :avantage -- = belastingvoordeel :derecto -- = belastingrecht :lege -- = belastingwet :inspector -- = belastinginspecteur :officio -- = belastingkantoor :timbro -- = belastingzegel :fraude/defraudation -- = belastingontduiking :defraudator -- = belastingontduiker :reforma -- = belastinghervorming :anno -- = belastingjaar :transferentia/transferimento -- = belastingoverdracht :contabilitate -- = belastingboekhouding :administration -- = belastingadministratie :consilio -- = belastingadvies :deduction -- = belastingaftrek :facilitates -- = belastingfaciliteiten :tabella -- = belastingtabel :obligation -- = belastingverplichting :franchitia -- = belastingvrijdom :registro -- = belastingkohier :(formulario del) declaration -- = belastingbiljet :paradiso/refugio -- = belastingparadijs :vite -- = belastingschroef :serrar le vite -- = de belastingschroef aandraaien + fiscal sub :1 fiscaal + fiscalisar v :1 fiscaliseren :-- le oneres/cargas social del industria = de sociale lasten van de industrie fiscaliseren + fiscalisation sub :1 fiscalisering :attenuar le -- del oneres/cargas social = de fiscalisering van de sociale lasten verminderen + fiscalitate sub :1 fiscaliteit fisco sub :1 fiscus :functionario del -- = belastingambtenaar :fraudator del -- = belastingontduiker :fraudar le -- = de belasting ontduiken :declarar su salario al -- = zijn salaris aan de belasting opgeven + fishburger sub ANGLESE :1 CULINARI visburger + fish-eye sub ANGLESE :1 OPTICA fish-eye fisse adj :1 gespleten, gesplitst + fissibile adj :1 splijtbaar, splitsbaar :materia -- = splijtbaar materiaal, splijtstof + fissifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met gespleten bladeren fissile adj :1 splijtbaar, splitsbaar :materia -- = splijtbaar materiaal, splijtstof :nucleo -- = splijtbare kern, splijtkern + fissilitate sub :1 splijtbaarheid, splitsbaarheid :-- de un nucleo = splijtbaarheid van een kern fission sub :1 BIOLOGIA ,PHYSICA etc., het splijten, het splitsen, splijting, splitsing :-- nuclear/de atomos = kernsplijting, kernsplitsing :reaction de -- = splijtreactie :neutron de -- = splijtingsneutron :producto de -- = splijtingsprodukt :residuos de -- = splijtingsresten :rendimento de -- = splijtingsopbrengst :test (A) de -- = splijtproef :fungo de -- = splijtzwam :-- binari = binaire celdeling + fissipare adj :1 BIOLOGIA fissipaar + fissiparitate sub :1 BIOLOGIA voortplanting door deling fissipede adj :1 ZOOLOGIA met gepleten hoeven, tweehoevig :le urso es un animal -- = de beer is een tweehoevig dier + fissipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met gespleten kroonbladen fissirostros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA spleetsnaveligen fissura sub :1 spleet, barst, scheur :-- de un muro = scheur in een muur :-- de glaciero = gletscherspleet :-- buccal/del bucca = mondspleet :-- cranian/cranial = schedelfissuur :-- branchial = kieuwspleet :-- de desiccation = uitdrogingsscheur :-- de dilatation = uitzettingsscheur :-- longitudinal = scheur in lengterichting :-- transversal = dwarsscheur :-- de fatiga = vermoeidheidsscheur + fissural adj :1 barst..., spleet..., scheur... + fissurar v :1 doen openbarsten, doen openscheuren + fissuration sub :1 (haar)scheurtjesvorming, het optreden van (haar)scheurtjes + fistula sub :1 MEDICINA fistel, pijpzweer, pijpgezwel :-- gastric = maagfistel :-- biliar = galfistel :-- intestinal = darmfistel :-- lacrimal = traanfistel :-- maxillar = kaakfistel :-- stercoral = drekfistel :-- anal/del ano = aarsfistel :-- complete = volkomen fistel :incision de -- = fistelsnede/snijding + fistular adj :1 MEDICINA fistelachtig, fistel... + fistulation sub :1 MEDICINA fistelvorming, fistulatie + fistulina sub :1 BOTANICA :-- hepatic = biefstukzwam + fistulose adj :1 MEDICINA fistelachtig, fistel..., fistuleus :ulcere -- = fistelzweer :clavaria -- = pijpachtige knotszwam + fitis sub :1 ZOOLOGIA fitis + fitness sub ANGLESE :1 fitness, fitnestraining fixabile adj :1 bevestigbaar, te bevestigen + fixa-cravata sub :1 dashouder fixar v :1 vastmaken, bevestigen, vasthechten, vastzetten :-- un pictura al muro/pariete = een schilderij aan de muur hangen :-- le oculos super = de ogen vestigen op :-- le attention super un cosa = de aandacht op iets richten :2 vaststellen, bepalen :-- le precio del butyro = de prijs van de boter bepalen :-- le conditiones = de voorwaarden vaststellen :-- le hora = de tijd vaststellen :-- un limite = een limiet stellen :-- un norma = een norm vaststellen :clausula fixate in un contracto = clausule neergelegd in een contract :3 CHIMIA -- un gas = een gas binden :4 PHOTOGRAPHIA fixeren :sal pro -- = fixeerzout fixation sub :1 het vastmaken, het bevestigen, het vasthechten, het vastzetten, bevestiging, vasthechting :-- a bayonetta = bajonetsluiting :crampa de -- = bevestigingshaakje :bulon de -- = bevestigingsbout :vite de -- = bevestigingsschroef :2 het vaststellen, het bepalen, vaststelling, bepaling :3 CHIMIA -- de oxygeno = zuurstofbinding :4 PHOTOGRAPHIA het fixeren :tempore de -- = fixeertijd :platto de -- = fixeerschaal fixative adj :1 bevestigend, vastmakend, fixerend, fixeer... fixativo sub :1 fixatief, haarplakmiddel, fixeermiddel (voor tekeningen) fixator sub :1 iemand die bevestigt/vastmaakt :2 fixeerspuit, fixatiespuit :3 MEDICINA fixator :4 PHOTOGRAPHIA fixeer, fixeerbad :5 -- pro le capillos = haarversteviger fixe adj :1 vast, onbeweeglijk, onveranderlijk, bestendig, aanhoudend :stella -- = vaste ster :idea -- = idee-fixe, obsessie :reguardo -- = strakke blik :capital -- = vast kapitaal :puncto -- = vast punt :ponte -- = vaste brug :polea -- = vaste katrol :domicilio -- = vaste woonplaats :salario -- = vast inkomen :empleo -- = vaste betrekking :costos -- = vaste kosten :terra -- = vaste grond, vaste wal :festa -- = vaste feestdag :tarifa -- = vast tarief :amonta/summa -- = vast bedrag :data -- = vaste datum :grue -- = vaste kraan :expression -- = staande uitdrukking :a precio -- = tegen een vaste prijs :sin domicilio -- = zonder vaste verblijfplaats :mirar/reguardar fixemente in le flammas/foco = in het vuur staren + fixismo sub :1 BIOLOGIA fixisme (leer van de onveranderlijkheid van de soorten), creationisme + fixista sub :1 BIOLOGIA aanhanger van het fixisme fixitate sub :1 vastheid, onbeweeglijkheid, onveranderlijkheid, bestendigheid :BIOLOGIA doctrina del -- del species = leer van de onveranderlijkheid van de soorten + fjeld sub NORVEGIANO :1 GEOGRAPHIA fjeld flabellar v :1 waaieren, koelte toewaaien flabellate adj :1 waaiervormig :folios -- del palma = waaiervormige bladeren van de palm flabellation sub :1 het waaieren, het toewaaien van koelte + flabellifere adj :1 waaierdragend flabelliforme adj :1 waaiervormig :folios -- del palma = waaiervormige bladeren van de palm :palma -- = waaierpalm flabello sub :1 waaier :-- japonese = Japanse waaier :pictor de --s = waaierschilder :forma de -- = waaiervorm :2 flabellum (grote waaier van pauwe- of struisveren die in processies naast de paus wordt gedragen) flaccide adj :1 slap, week, zacht :pelle -- = slappe huid :musculos -- = slappe spieren :sinos -- = slappe borsten flacciditate sub :1 slapheid, weekheid, zachtheid flacon sub FRANCESE :1 flacon, fles :-- a/de perfumo = reukflesje :-- de pilulas = flesje pillen :-- familial = gezinsfles :-- platte = zakfles, platvink flagellante sub :1 geselbroeder, flagellant, geselaar + flagellantismo sub :1 flagellantisme + flagellantista adj :1 flagellantistisch :litteratura -- = flagellantistische literatuur flagellar v :1 geselen, kastijden :le soldatos de Pilato ha flagellate Jesus = de soldaten van Pilatus hebben Jezus gegeseld :2 hekelen, aan de kaak stellen :-- le vitios = de ondeugden aan de kaak stellen :3 dorsen flagellate adj :1 BIOLOGIA van een zweepdraad voorzien :cellula -- = zweepcel flagellation sub :1 het geselen, het kastijden, geseling, kastijding :le -- de Christo = de geseling van Christus :palo de -- = geselpaal + flagellato sub :1 ZOOLOGIA geseldiertje flagellator sub :1 geselaar, folteraar flagellifere adj :1 BIOLOGIA van een zweepdraad voorzien + flagelliflor adj :1 BOTANICA met aan rankachtige twijgen geplaatste bloemen + flagelliforme adj :1 BIOLOGIA zweepvormig flagello sub :1 gesel, zweep, roede :-- de cavallero = rijzweep :-- de Deo = gesel Gods :choccar {sj} le -- = met de zweep knallen :dar colpos de -- a un cavallo = een paard de zweep geven :colpo de -- = 1. zweepslag, 2. MEDICINA zweepslag, plotselinge spierscheuring :2 BIOLOGIA zweepdraad, zweephaar, flagellum :3 dorsvlegel + flageolet sub FRANCESE :1 MUSICA flageolet :sonator de -- = flageoletblazer/speler flagrante adj :1 flagrant, overduidelijk, zonneklaar, in het oog springend :injustitia -- = schreeuwend onrecht :violation -- del derectos humnan = flagrante schending van de mensenrechten :in --e tegenspraak met = in contradiction flagrante con :JURIDIC in -- delicto = op heter daad flagrantia sub :1 het op heter daad ontdekt zijn (van een misdaad), flagrant karakter (van een misdaad) flagrar v :1 fel branden, vlammen flair sub FRANCESE :1 flair, fijn instinct, voorgevoel, intuïtie, fijne "neus" + flairar {e} v :1 (be)ruiken, (be)snuffelen :2 FIGURATE vermoeden, een voorgevoel hebben, lucht krijgen van, in de smiezen hebben + flambar v :1 CULINARI flamberen + flamboyant adj FRANCESE :1 flamboyant :gothico -- = flamboyante gothiek :stilo -- = flamboyant-stijl + flamenco sub ESPANIOL :1 flamenco flaminge adj :1 Vlaams :movimento -- = Vlaamse beweging :lingua -- = Vlaamse taal, Vlaams :paisage -- = Vlaams landschap :le schola -- = de Vlaamse school :pictores -- = Vlaamse schilders :stilo -- = Vlaamse stijl + flamingisar v :1 vervlaamsem :-- le universitate de Gent = de Gentse universiteit vervlaamsen + flamingisation sub :1 vervlaamsing :le -- del universitate de Gent = de vervlaamsing van de Gentse universiteit flamingo(I) sub :1 ZOOLOGIA flamingo :collo de -- = flamingohals :pata de -- = flamingopoot flamingo(II) sub :1 Vlaming :2 Vlaams (taal) flamma sub :1 vlam :-- clar = heldere vlam :-- de gas = gasvlam :-- pilota/de securitate = waakvlam :-- del vita = levensvlam :-- amorose/de amor = liefdevlam :mar de --s = vlammenzee :jecto de -- = steekvlam :tubo de -- = vlampijp :in -- = in brand :toto in --s = in lichterlaaie :esser le preda del --s = een prooi van de vlammen zijn :perir in/inter le --s = in de vlammen omkomen :esser consumite/devorate per le --s = in vlammen opgaan + flammabile adj :1 ontvlambaar, brandbaar + flammabilitate sub :1 brandbaarheid, ontvlambaarheid flammante adj :1 vlammend, fel brandend :2 fonkelnieuw, splinternieuw, gloednieuw :auto(mobile) -- = gloednieuwe auto flammar v :1 fel branden, vlammen, laaien :un foco clar flammava in le camino = in de haard brandde een helder vuur :le foco flammava vivemente = het vuur laaide helder op flammee adj :1 vlammend :2 gevlamd (kleur) :ligno -- = gevlamd hout :fringilla -- = brandsijs :strige -- = kransuil, kerkuil :acanthis -- = barmsijsje, paapje + flammetta sub :1 kleine vlam, vlammetje flammifero sub :1 lucifer :-- de cera = waslucifer :-- de securitate = veiligheidslucifer :-- svedese = Zweedse lucifer :cassa/cassetta a --s = luci-fersdoosje :capite/testa de un -- = kop van een lucifer :fabrica de --s = lucifersfabriek :fabrication de --s = lucifersfabricage :accender un -- = een lucifer aansteken + flan sub FRANCESE :1 flan, puddinkje, vla :-- de caramello = karamelpudding/vla flanar v :1 (rond)slenteren, flaneren, kuieren + flanator sub :1 s. slenteraar, flaneur flancar v :1 MILITAR van terzijde dekken, in de flank dekken :-- un colonna = een colonne in de flank dekken :2 flankeren, zich bevinden naast, staan naast, liggen naast :le duo turres flancava le castello = er stonden twee torens naast het kasteel flanco sub :1 flank, zijde, kant :le -- dextre del strata = de rechterkant van de straat :-- de collina = helling (van de heuvel) :foco de -- = flankvuur :movimento de -- = flankbeweging :defensa del --s = flankverdediging :copertura/protection del --s = flankdekking :attaccar de -- = in de flank aanvallen :attacco/carga de -- = flankaanval :mitter se le manos super le --s = de handen in de zijden doen Flandra sub n pr :1 Vlaanderen :-- Occidental = West-Vlaanderen :-- Oriental = Oost-Vlaanderen :le Leon de -- = de Leeuw van Vlaanderen flanella sub :1 flanel :tabula de -- = flanelbord :camisa de -- = flanellen hemd :drappos de -- = flanellen lakens :puncto de -- = flanelsteek :-- de coton = katoenflanel :-- cruciate = keperflanel :-- pro camisas = hemdenflanel + flangia sub :1 TECHNICA flens, radkrans, opstaande rand, opstaande kraag :-- de rota = radflens :-- cec = blinde flens :bulon de -- = flensbout :anello a -- = flensring :tubo a -- = flenspijp :accopulamento per --s = flenskoppling :juncto de -- = flensverbinding :largor de -- = flensbreedte :altor de -- = flenshoogte :diametro de -- = flensdikte flaon sub :1 CULINARI flan, vla, puddinkje :-- de caramello = karamelpudding/vla :2 TYPOGRAPHIA matrijs, flan, styp flar v :1 blazen flasco sub :1 (platte) fles :-- de aqua = fles water :-- de vino = fles wijn :-- de duo litres = twee-litersfles :-- con tappo de vitro = stopfles :-- pro le pulvere = kruithoorn + flash sub ANGLESE :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA flits, flitslicht :ampulla -- = flitslampje :-- cubo = flitsblokje :lampa -- = flitslamp :photographia -- = flitsfotografie :durata/duration del -- = flitstijd :-- electronic = elektronenflitser + flash-back sub ANGLESE :1 flash-back flato sub :1 wind, scheet, veest, flatus flattar v :1 vleien, naar de mond praten :iste musica flatta le aure = deze muziek streelt het oor :2 flatteren, mooier doen lijken :un imagine flattate del situation = een geflatteerd beeld van de situatie flattator sub :1 vleier flatteria sub :1 vleierij, gevlei flatulente adj :1 winderig :2 winden veroorzakend flatulentia sub :1 winderigheid, flatulentie flatuose adj :1 winderig flatuositate sub :1 winderigheid flauta sub :1 MUSICA fluit :sonar le -- = op de fluit spelen, fluitspelen :-- transverse/transversal = dwarsfluit :-- dulce = blokfluit :-- dulce basse = basblokfluit :-- alto = altfluit :-- magic/incantate = toverfluit :-- de Pan = panfluit :-- de canna = rietfluit, mirliton :solo de -- = fluitsolo :registro de -- = fluitregister :musica scribite pro -- = voor fluit geschreven muziek flautar v :1 fluiten, op de fluit spelen, fluitspelen :2 fluiten (met de mond) flautista sub :1 fluitist, fluitspeler flave adj :1 (goud)geel :motacilla -- = gele kwikstaart :thalictro -- = poelruit + flavescente adj :1 geel wordend, geelachtig, gelig :cypero -- = geel cypergras :avena -- = goudhaver + flavina sub :1 flavine, lyochromo flavipede adj :1 ZOOLOGIA geelvoetig, geelpotig + flavipunctate adj :1 BOTANICA lichtgeel gestippeld + flavoproteina sub :1 BIOLOGIA flavoproteina + flebile adj :1 MUSICA flebile flecha {sj} sub :1 pijl, schicht :fasce de --s = pijl(en)bundel :puncta de -- = pijlpunt :colpo de -- = pijlschot :-- invenenate/venenose = gifpijl :-- amorose/de amor = minneschicht :2 GEOMETRIA pijl (in een cirkelsegment) flechar {sj} v :1 met een pijl schieten op (iemand), met pijlen wonden toebrengen of doden :2 versieren met pijlen :cruce flechate = pijlkruis flechator {sj} sub :1 boogschutter + flechetta {sj} sub :1 pijltje (van spel), pluimpje (van windbuks) :joco de --s = dartspel, darts + flechiera sub :1 pijl(en)koker flecter v :1 doen buigen, buigen, krommen fleur de lis sub FRANCESE :1 fleur de lis, Franse Lelie (Frans Koninklijk Wapen) flexibile adj :1 flexibel, buigzaam, soepel :transmission -- = flexibile verbinding/koppeling :cablo -- = buigzame kabel :cappello -- = slappe hoed :horarios (de labor/travalio) -- = glijdende werktijden :haber un corpore -- = een lenig lichaam hebben :2 gedwee, meegaand :persona -- = flexibel persoon :character -- = meegaand karakter + flexibilisar v :1 lexibel(er)/buigz(a)am(er)/soepel(er) maken, flexibiliseren flexibilitate sub :1 flexibiliteit, buigzaamheid :-- de un cablo = buigzaamheid van een kabel :FIGURATE -- del precios = prijsflexibiliteit :2 meegaandheid, aanpassingsvermogen flexion sub :1 het buigen, het krommen, buiging, kromming :tension de -- = buigspanning :resistentia al -- = buigvastheid :invariante de -- = buigingsinvariante :plica de -- = buigingsplooi :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA (ver)buiging, vervoeging, flexie :perder le -- = deflecteren flexional adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA buigings..., met verbuigingen :lingua -- = flecterende taal :desinentias -- = buigingsuitgangen :morphologia -- = buigingsleer flexo sub :1 elektrisch snoer :tenditor de -- = snoerspanner :interruptor a/con -- = snoerschakelaar, trekschakelaar + flexographia sub :1 flexografie, offsetdruk + flexographic adj :1 flexografisch + flexor adj :1 ANATOMIA buig... :musculo -- = buigspier + flexor sub :1 ANATOMIA buigspier flexuose adj :1 vol krommingen, in bochten gewrongen :curso -- de un fluvio = bochtige loop van een rivier :BOTANICA deschampsia -- = bochtige smele flexuositate sub :1 bochtigheid :-- de un linea = bochtigheid van een lijn flexura sub :1 het buigen, het krommen :2 buiging, kromming + flicflac sub :1 GYMNASTICA) flick-flack, handstandoverslag achterover + flight-recorder sub ANGLESE :1 flight-recorder flint sub ANGLESE :1 kei, vuursteen + flint-glass sub ANGLESE :1 flintglas, loodglas + flip-flop sub ANGLESE :1 ELECTRICITATE flip-flop + flippar v :1 flipperen, op de flipperkast spelen + flipper sub ANGLESE :1 flipperkast flirt sub ANGLESE :1 het flirten, flirt :2 scharrel, vlam flirtar v :1 flirten :-- con un persona = een scharrel hebben met iemand :FIGURATE ministro qui flirta con le opposition = minister die met de oppositie flirt flirtation sub :1 het flirten, geflirt floccate adj :1 bedekt met vlokken flocco sub :1 pluk(je) (wol, haar), toefje :-- de capillos = toefje haar :2 kwast(je) :3 vlok, pluimpje, donsje :-- de nive = sneeuwvlok :-- de lana = wolvlok :-- de sapon = zeepvlok :--s de avena = havermout :--s de frumento = tarwevlokken :--s de ris = rijstvlokken :--s de mais = maïsvlokken floccose sub :1 vlokkig :sedimento -- = vlokkig sediment + floccular v :1 MEDICINA, CHIMIA uitvlokken :sedimento flocculate = vlokkig sediment + flocculation sub :1 MEDICINA, CHIMIA flocculatie :reaction de -- = flocculatiereactie + floppy sub ANGLESE :1 floppy :-- disk = floppy disk flor sub :1 bloem :-- de lilio = leliebloem :-- de prato = weidebloem :-- del campo(s) = veldbloem :-- de primavera = lentebloem :-- estive = zomerbloem :HERALDICA -- de lis = fleur de lis :--es taliate/secate = snijbloemen :--es de pruina = ijsbloemen :-- nocturne = nachtbloem :-- tubulate/tubulose = buisbloem :-- artificial = kunstbloem :-- siccate = droogbloem :-- de cucu = koekoeksbloem :-- cyclic = cyclische bloem :-- acyclic = acyclische bloem :corona de --es = bloemenkrans :guirlanda de --es = bloemslinger :racemo/bouquet (F) de --es = boeket, bos bloemen :bouquet de --es siccate = droogboeket :potto a/de --es = bloempot :vaso a/de --es = bloemvaas :bulbo de -- = bloembol :profusion de --es = bloemenweelde :corbe de --es = bloemenmand :commercio de --es = bloemenhandel :mercato de --es = bloemenmarkt :odor/perfumo de --es = bloemengeur :melle de --es = bloemenhoning :jardin de --es = bloementuin :campo de --es = bloemenveld :festa de --es = bloemenfeest :mercante/venditor de --es = bloemenverkoper, bloemenman :venditora/venditrice de --es = bloemenverkoopster :magazin de --es = bloemenwinkel :caule -- = bloemkool :arrangiamento de --es = bloemstuk :a -- de = aan de oppervlakte van :in forma de -- = bloemvormig :disponer --es in un vaso = bloemen in een vaas schikken :le serpente se occulta inter le --es = er schuilt een addertje onder het gras :2 bloesem, bloei :3 in -- = in bloei, bloeiend :le -- del vita/del etate = de bloei van het leven/der jaren :4 bloeiende plant :5 het beste, keur, puik, bloem :6 bloem (van meel, etc.), poeder :-- de farina = bloem (van meel) :-- de farina de tritico = tarwebloem :-- de malt = moutmeel :CHIMIA -- de sulfure = bloem van zwavel :CHIMIA -- de cupro = kopergroen :7 maagdelijkheid Flora sub n pr :1 RELIGION ROMAN Flora :2 Flora, Floor flora sub :1 flora (plantenwereld) :-- forestal = bosflora :-- alpestre = Alpenflora :-- montan/monticola = montane flora :-- herbal = kruidenflora :-- steppic = steppeflora :-- marin/maritime = zeeflora :-- del flora = bodemflora :-- polar = poolflora :-- de aqua dulce = zoetwaterflora :-- subequatorial = subequatoriale flora :-- subtropical = subtropische flora :-- endemic = endemische flora :-- intestinal = darmflora :-- microscopic = microflora :2 flora (boek met opsomming en beschrijving der plantenwereld) floral adj :1 bloem..., bloemen..., floraal :exposition -- = bloemententoonstelling :composition/arrangiamento -- = bloemstuk :arte de composition -- = bloemschikkunst :mercato -- = bloemenmarkt :formula -- = bloemformule :folio -- = bloemblad :button/gemma -- = bloemknop :axe -- = knopas :regno -- = bloemenrijk :tributo -- = bloemenhulde :jocos -- = dichtersjuweel :motivos -- in le ornamentos = florale motieven in de versiering florar v :1 bloeien, in bloei staan, bloesemen :cessar de -- = uitbloeien :2 floreren, bloeiend zijn, bloeien, gedijen, tieren, hoogtij vieren floration sub :1 het bloeien, bloei, bloeitijd :-- del arbores fructifere/fructal = bloei van de vruchtbomen :le -- approcha {sj} = de bloeitijd nadert :periodo de -- = bloeiperiode :axe de un -- = as van een bloeiwijze :planta a/de -- nocturne = nachtbloeier + floreal sub :1 floreal, bloeimaand (van de Franse Republikeinse Kalender) Florentia sub n pr :1 Florence florentin adj :1 Florentijns :flasco -- = florentijnse fles :iris/iride -- = florentijnse lis florentino sub :1 Florentijn florer v :1 bloeien, in bloei staan, bloesemen :branca florite = bloesemtak :2 floreren, bloeiend zijn, bloeien, gedijen, tieren, hoogtij vieren + floreria sub :1 bloemenwinkel + florescentia sub :1 bloei florescer v :1 bloeien, in bloei staan, bloesemen :2 floreren, bloeiend zijn, bloeien, gedijen, tieren, hoogtij vieren :le commercio floresce = de handel bloeit :le artes floresceva in le Seculo de Auro = de kunsten bloeiden in de Gouden Eeuw floretta sub :1 bloempje + florettista sub :1 floretschermer floretto sub :1 floret, schermdegen :button de -- = floretknopje :scherma al -- = floretschermen :schermitor al -- = floretschermer, florettist + floribunde adj :1 met een overvloed van bloemen, rijkbloeiend :oxalide -- = rijkbloeiende klaverzuring + floribunditate sub :1 bloemrijkheid, bloemenpracht + floricole adj :1 in/op bloemen levend :insecto -- = insekt dat op bloemen leeft + floricultor sub :1 bloemenkweker, bloemist + floricultura sub :1 bloementeelt, bloemisterij Florida sub n pr :1 Florida floride adj :1 bloeiend, in bloei, vol bloemen :2 bloemrijk (taalgebruik, stijl, etc.) :prosa -- = bloemrijk prosa :linguage -- = bloemrijke taal :stilo -- = bloemrijke stijl floriditate sub :1 bloemenweelde :2 bloemrijkheid (taalgebruik, stijl, etc.) + floriera sub :1 bloemenbak, plantenbak + florifere adj :1 bloemdragend :plantas -- = bloemdragende planten :axe -- = bloemspil + florilegio sub :1 bloemlezing, florilegium florimento sub :1 bloei, het in bloei staan :2 florering, gedijing, bloei florino sub :1 florijn, gulden :quarto de -- = kwart-je :-- de auro = goudgulden florista sub :1 bloemist :boteca de -- = bloemenwinkel :kiosque (F) de -- = bloemenstalletje :2 maker van kunstbloemen + floristic adj :1 floristisch + floristica sub :1 floristiek + floritura sub :1 MUSICA versiering, fiorituur floron sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER fleuron (bloemvormige versiering), kruisbloem flosculo sub :1 BOTANICA (schijf)bloempje (der samengesteldbloemigen) flosculose adj :1 BOTANICA schijfbloemig :flor -- = schijfbloem + flossa sub :1 seta de -- = vloszijde, floretzijde + flotar v :1 CHIMIA floteren + flotation sub :1 CHIMIA flotatie flotta sub :1 vloot :-- mercantil/commercial/de commercio = handelsvloot, koopvaardijvloot :-- de argento = zilvervloot :-- de pisca = vissersvloot :-- de remolcage = sleepvloot :-- fluvial = riviervloot :-- de tankers (E) = tankervloot :2 (oorlogs)vloot :-- de guerra = oorlogsvloot :-- de combatto = slagvloot :-- de convoyo = geleidevloot :-- de disbarcamento/disimbarcation = landingsvloot :-- auxiliar = hulpvloot :-- aeree = luchtvloot :-- de escorta = geleivloot flottabile adj :1 vlotbaar, drijfbaar :2 bevlotbaar (rivier) flottabilitate sub :1 drijfvermogen :2 bevlotbaarheid (rivier) flottante adj :1 drijvend :rete -- = drijfnet :ligno -- = drijfhout :glacie -- = drijfijs :bloco de glacie -- = ijsschots :mina -- = drijvende mijn :casa -- = woonboot :ponte -- = schipbrug :boia -- = drijvende boei :grue/derrick (A) -- = drijvende bok :scirpo -- = vlottende bies :presto -- = vlottende lening :2 (zwevend (in de lucht), vlottend :costas -- = zwevende ribben :ren -- = wandelende nier :electorato -- = zwevende kiezers :moneta -- = zwevende valuta :capital -- = vlottend kapitaal :polissa -- = vlottende polis :population -- de un schola = vlottende schoolbevolking :linguage -- = zwevend taalgebruik flottar v :1 drijven, dobberen :venir flottante = komen aandrijven :-- al mercede del undas = ronddobberen :2 zweven (in de lucht) :bruma que flotta super le campos = mist die boven de velden zweeft :3 wapperen :facer -- un bandiera = een vlag laten wapperen :capillos flottante = wapperende haren flottation sub :1 het drijven, het dobberen :2 het zweven (in de lucht) :3 het wapperen :le -- de un bandiera = het wapperen van een vlag flottator sub :1 iemand die drijft :2 drijver, dobber (van hengel), vlotter :valvula/valva de -- = vlotterklep :-- de un carburator = vlotter van een carburator :3 PHYSICA drijvend lichaam flottilia sub :1 flottielje, smaldeel :2 vloot (kleine schepen) :-- de pisca = vissersvloot flucto sub :1 vloed, overstroming fluctuante adj :1 fluctuerend, schommelend, veranderlijk, onbestendig :debita -- = vlottende schuld :precios -- = schommelende prijzen :temperatura -- = schommelingen in de temperatuur :electorato -- = zwevende kiezers :ille es -- in su opiniones = hij verandert nog al eens van mening fluctuar v :1 heen en weer gaan, golven :-- inter le vita e le morte = tussen dood en leven zweven :-- inter le pavor/timo e le spero/sperantia = tussen hoop en vrees heen en weer geslingerd worden :2 fluctueren, schommelen, wisselen :le precios fluctua = de prijzen schommelen fluctuation sub :1 het heen en weer gaan, het golven :2 fluctuatie, schommeling, onbestendigheid, veranderlijkheid :-- del precios = prijsschommeling :-- del opinion public = veranderlijkheid van de publieke opinie :-- de temperatura = temperatuurschommeling :--s thermic/thermal = thermische fluctuaties :sensibile al --es del moda = modegevoelig :3 MEDICINA golving fluente adj :1 vloeiend, stromend :stilo -- = losse stijl fluentia sub :1 het vloeien, het stromen fluer v :1 vloeien, stromen :le sanguine flueva del ferita = het bloed stroomde uit de wond :le parolas flueva de su labios = de woorden stroomden uit haar mond fluide adj :1 vloeibaar, niet vast, vloeiend (anque FIGURATE) :resinas -- = vloeibare harsen :refrigerante -- = koelvloeistof :stilo -- = vlotte/soepele stijl :movimento -- = vloeiende beweging :linea -- = vloeiende lijn :2 vluchtig, vliedend, ongrijpbaar, ondoorzichtig :situation politic -- = onbestendige politieke situatie + fluidica sub :1 fluïdica, fluïdiek + fluidificabile adj :1 vloeibaar te maken fluidificar v :1 vloeibaar maken, fluïdiseren fluidification sub :1 het vloeibaar maken, vloeibaarmaking, fluïdisering fluiditate sub :1 vloeibaarheid, dunne toestand (van vloeistof) :le -- de oleo = de vloeibaarheid van olie :2 vlotheid, soepelheid (stijl, etc.) :3 veranderlijkheid, ongrijpbaarheid, onbestendigheid, instabiliteit :-- de un situation politic = instabiliteit van een politieke situatie fluido sub :1 niet-vaste stof, gas, vloeistof :-- refrigerante/frigorigene = koelvloeistof, koelmiddel :-- non viscose = niet-viskeuse vloeistof :-- intercellular = intercellulair vocht :mechanica del --s = vloeistoffenmechanica :2 fluïdum, stroom, uitstraling :-- electric = elektrisch fluïdum :-- magnetic = magnetisch fluïdum fluor sub :1 CHIMIA fluor :spat -- = vloeispaat :composito de -- = fluorverbinding + fluorar v :1 fluoreren + fluorate adj :1 gefluoreerd, fluorhoudend :aqua -- = gefluoreerd water fluoresceina sub :1 CHIMIA fluoresceïne fluorescente adj :1 fluorescerend, fluorescentie..., fluorescent :lampa -- = fluorescentielamp :tubo -- = fluorescentiebuis, TL-buis :illumination -- = TL-verlichting :schermo -- = lichtscherm :corpore -- = fluorescerend lichaam :luce/lumine -- = fluorescentielicht fluorescentia sub :1 fluorescentie :-- de crystallos de fluorite = fluorescentie van fluorietkristallen : rendimento de -- = fluorescentieopbrengst fluorescer v :1 fluoresceren + fluorescopia sub :1 fluorescopie + fluorescopio sub :1 fluorescoop fluoric adj :1 CHIMIA fluor... + fluorifere adj :1 fluorhoudend + fluorimetria sub :1 fluorimetrie + fluorimetric adj :1 fluorimetrisch + fluorimetro sub :1 fluorimeter fluorina sub :1 MINERALOGIA vloeispaat, calciumfluoride + fluorisar v :1 fluorideren + fluorisation sub :1 fluoridering :-- de aqua potabile/pro biber = fluoridering van drinkwater fluorite sub :1 MINERALOGIA fluoriet :fluorescentia de crys-tallos de -- = fluorescentie van fluorietkristallen fluoroscopia sub :1 fluoroscopie fluoroscopic adj :1 fluoroscopisch fluoroscopio sub :1 fluoroscoop + fluorose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA fluorose, fluorvergiftiging fluoruro sub :1 CHIMIA fluoride :-- de calcium = calciumfluoride + flush sub ANGLESE :1 JOCO DE CARTAS flush (serie kaarten van dezelfde kleur) + flute sub FRANCESE :1 fluitglas fluvial adj :1 rivier... :lecto -- = rivierbedding :dica -- = rivierdijk :porto -- = rivierhaven :planta -- = rivierplant :pedage -- = riviertol :argilla -- = rivierklei :sablo/arena -- = rivierzand :sedimento -- = riviersediment :nave -- = rivierschip :flotta -- = riviervloot :rete/systema -- = rivierstelsel :erosion -- = riviererosie :abrasion -- = fluviatiele abrasie :aqua -- = rivierwater :navigation -- = riviervaart, binnen(scheep)vaart :pisca -- = riviervisserij :piscator -- = riviervisser :policia -- = rivierpolitie :deitate -- = riviergod :vallea -- = rivierdal :esclusa -- = riviersluis :paisage -- = rivierlandschap :urbe/citate -- = rivierstad :derecto -- = rivierenrecht fluviatile adj :1 GEOLOGIA rivier..., fluviatiel sedimento -- = rivierafzetting :petra/rocca -- = fluviatiel gesteente :deposito -- = fluviatiele afzetting :abrasion -- = fluviatiele abrasie :erosion -- = fluviatiele erosie, riviererosie :planta -- = fluviatiele plant :perca -- = rivierbaars :lampreda -- = rivierprik :locustella -- = rivierrietzanger + fluviation sub :1 fluviatie fluvio sub :1 rivier :-- sinuose = bochtige rivier :-- a marea = getijrivier :-- glaciari/glacial = gletsjerrivier :-- costari = kustrivier :-- limitrophe/de frontiera = grensrivier :bracio de -- = rivierarm :rete/systema de --s = rivierstelsel :le --s conflue illac = de rivieren vloeien daar samen + fluvioglacial adj :1 fluvioglaciaal :riviera -- = fluvioglaciale rivier + fluvioglaciari adj :1 fluvioglaciaal :riviera -- = fluvioglaciale rivier + fluviologia sub :1 fluviologie + fluviologic adj :1 fluviologisch + fluviometria sub :1 fluviometrie + fluviometric adj :1 fluviometrisch :scala -- = peilschaal (in rivier) + fluviometro sub :1 fluviometer + fluviomorphologia sub :1 riviermorfologie fluxion sub :1 MATHEMATICA fluxie :2 MEDICINA (op)zwelling, stuwing (van bloed) :-- del pectore = longontsteking :-- ganglionari = lymfeklierzwelling fluxo sub :1 stroom, vloed, stroming, (uit)vloeiing :-- de emigrantes = vloed(stroom) van emigranten :-- oratori/de parolas = woordenvloed, verbaal geweld :-- de invectivas/injurias = stortvloed van scheldwoorden :-- de pensatas/pensamentos = gedachtenstroom :-- de energia = energiestroom :-- luminose = lichtstroom :-- magnetic = magneetstroom :-- monetari = geldstroom :-- de lava = lavastroom :-- de fango = modderstroom :-- de armas = wapenstroom, wapentoevoer :2 vloed (tgov eb), opkomend tij :-- e refluxo = eb en vloed :3 MEDICINA vloed, bloeding :-- blanc = witte vloed :-- menstrual = menstruele bloeding :-- de sanguine = bloeduitstorting :-- alvin/de ventre = buikloop + fluxometro sub :1 fluxmeter + foc sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES fok(zeil) :-- de artimon = bezaansstagzeil :plicar le -- = de fok zwichten :grande -- = kluiver, kluiffok focage sub :1 (soort) personele belasting (afhankelijk van het aantal haarden) focal adj :1 van het brandpunt, brandpunts... :distantia -- de un lente = brandpuntsafstand van een lens :puncto -- = brandpunt :plano -- = brand(punts)vlak focalisar v :1 PHYSICA (lichtbundel, stralen) in een brandpunt verenigen, doen samenkomen, bundelen, focusseren, PHOTOGRAPHIA scherpstellen :-- radios solar = zonnestralen focussen :-- un camera = een fototoestel scherp stellen :2 FIGURATE (verschillende elementen) concentreren, in/op één punt verenigen/samentrekken :-- le attention super un cosa = de aandacht op iets concentreren + focalisation sub :1 (anque FIGURATE) het focusseren, het verenigen in een brandpunt, PHOTOGRAPHIA scherpstelling :le -- de un camera = het scherpstellen van een camera :bobina de -- = focusseringsspoel :magnete de -- = focusseringsmagneet focar sub :1 haard, haardvuur, stookplaats :-- de incendio = vuurhaard :2 -- (domestic) = huiselijke haard, gezin, tehuis, haardstede :-- de incontro = ontmoetingscentrum + fochero sub :1 stoker foco sub :1 vuur :prender -- = vlam vatten :mitter/poner -- a = in brand steken :jocar con (le) -- = met vuur spelen :-- artificial/de artificio = vuurwerk :-- de Sancte Elmo = Sint Elmusvuur :-- de Sancte Antonio = Sint Antoniusvuur :Terra de Foco = Vuurland :-- de Bengala = Bengaals vuur :-- de campo/de campamento = kampvuur :-- celeste/de celo = hemelvuur :-- de ligno = houtvuur :-- de carbon = kolenvuur :-- de palea = strovuur (anque FIGURATE) :-- fatue = dwaallicht, FIGURATE ongrijpbaar persoon, hersenschim :-- grec = Grieks vuur :-- nude = open vuur :-- de marea = getijlicht :-- del passion = de gloed van de hartstocht :mar de -- = vuurzee :columna/colonna de -- = vuurzuil :adorator del -- = vuuraanbidder :lingua de -- = vuurtong :proba/prova de -- = vuurproef :HISTORIA ordalia del -- = vuurproef, vuur-ordale :resistente al --, que resiste al -- = vuurbestendig, vuurvast :resistentia al -- = vuurvastheid :temperamento de -- = gloedvol temperament :accender le -- = het vuur aansteken :extinguer le -- = het vuur doven/blussen :attisar le -- (del discordia) = het vuur opstoken :vomitar -- = vuur spuwen :esser in -- = in brand staan :seder se circa/circum le -- = om het vuur gaan zitten :vider se/trovar se/esser inter duo --s = tussen twee vuren zitten :illes son como le aqua e le -- = zij zijn water en vuur :tirar le castanias del -- = de kastanjes uit het vuur halen :il non ha fumo sin -- = er is geen rook zonder vuur :mitter le mano in le -- = zijn hand in het vuur steken :isto es jectar oleo in le -- = dit is olie op het vuur gooien :mitter/poner -- al pulvere = de lont in kruitvat steken :cocer a -- lente = koken op een zacht vuurtje/op een laag pitje :propagar se como -- grec = als een lopend vuurtje rondgaan :village de cento --s = dorp van honderd huizen :parlar con -- = met gloed spreken :2 geweer/kanon/etc.-vuur :arma a/de -- = vuurwapen :bucca a/de -- = vuurmond :-- de artilleria = kanonvuur :-- de carros de combatto/de tanks (A) = tankvuur :-- de barrage = spervuur :-- cruciate = kruisvuur :linea de -- = vuurlijn, vuurlinie :baptismo del -- = vuurdoop :aperir le -- contra = het vuur openen op :cessar le -- = het vuren staken :sub le -- del inimico = onder vijandelijk vuur :3 brandpunt, focus :-- virtual/imaginari = denkbeeldig/virtueel brandpunt :-- anterior = voorbrandpunt :objectivo a curte -- = lens met korte brandpuntsafstand, groothoeklens :4 haard, middelpunt, brandpunt, zetel :-- de arte = kunstcentrum :-- de civilisation = brandpunt van een beschaving :-- del incendio = brandhaard :-- infectuose/de infection/de contagion = besmettingshaard :-- de peste = pesthaard :-- de un revolta = haard van een opstand :-- de cultura = cultuurcentrum :-- seismic/de un seismo = haard van een aardbeving + focometria sub :1 OPTICA focometrie + focometric adj :1 OPTICA focometrisch :mesurationes -- = focometrische metingen + focometro sub :1 OPTICA focometer + focose adj :1 vurig, onstuimig, hartstochtelijk, wild, driftig :character -- = onstuimig karakter :discurso -- = hartstochtelijke/meeslepende redevoering :cavallo -- = vurig/onstuimig paard :amante -- = onstuimige minnaar :reguardo -- = vurige blik :temperamento -- = gloedvol temperament + focositate sub :1 vurigheid, onstuimigheid, hartstochtelijkheid foder v :1 graven, uitgraven, uithollen foderar v :1 voeren, voering aanbrengen (in een kledingstuk) :-- un mantello = een mantel voeren :non foderate = ongevoerd foderatura sub :1 het voeren, het aanbrengen van voering (in een kledingstuk) fodero sub :1 voering (in een kledingstuk) :-- distachabile {sj}/amovibile = losse voering + föhn sub GERMANO :1 (valwind) föhn foliacee adj :1 BOTANICA bladachtig, bladvormig, blad... :arbore -- = loofboom :le partes -- del plantas = de bladachtige plantendelen foliage sub :1 gebladerte, loof, lover, lommer :-- de ulmo = olmeloof :-- ornamental = loofwerk :-- vernal/primaveral/de primavera = lentegroen foliar v :1 bladeren krijgen, in blad komen, foliëren :2 bladeren in :-- un libro = in een boek bladeren foliar adj :1 BOTANICA blad... :glandula -- = bladklier :vaina -- = bladschede :apice -- = bladpunt :nervura -- = bladnerf :spina -- = bladdoorn :parenchyma -- = bladweefsel :disposition -- = bladschikking :transpiration -- = bladtranspiratie :maladia -- = bladziekte foliate adj :1 bebladerd, met bladeren, blader... :pasta -- = bladerdeeg :torta -- = gebak van bladerdeeg :ARTE DE CONSTRUER friso -- = rankenfries foliation sub :1 het krijgen van bladeren, het in blad komen, bladvorming + folic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA acido -- = folinezuur, foliumzuur folio sub :1 blad (van boom, plant) :-- de herba = grasspriet :corona de --s = bladerkrans :axilla del -- = bladoksel :-- floral = bloemblad :-- composite = samengesteld blad :verduras de -- = bladgroenten :in forma de -- = bladvormig :2 blad (van boek, zaag, etc.) :-- de un libro = blad van een boek :-- de un serra = blad van een zaag :-- intercalari = inlegvel :-- transparente = transparant(je) :-- de presentia = presentielijst :3 blad (krantje) :-- publicitari/de annuncios = advertentieblad :4 folio (formaat) :in -- = in folio :5 ARTE DE CONSTRUER blad :-- de acantho = acanthusblad :6 folie, blad, lamel :-- de stanno/de auro/etc. = tinfolie, goudfolie, etc. foliolo sub :1 BOTANICA blaadje (van samengesteld blad), foliolum foliose adj :1 BOTANICA met (veel) bladeren, bladerrijk folklore sub ANGLESE :1 folklore + folkloric adj :1 folkloristisch :dansa -- = volksdans :gruppo -- = volksdansgroep :musica -- = folkmuziek folklorista sub :1 folklorist + folkloristic adj :1 folkloristisch :dansa -- = folkloristische dans folle adj :1 gek, dwaas, idioot :esser -- de gaudio/joia = gek van vreugde zijn folle sub :1 balg, blaasbalg, orgeltrapper :pumpa a -- = balgpomp :mover le --s del organo = het orgel trappen :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA balg follero sub :1 maker van blaasbalgen follia sub :1 waanzin, krankzinnigheid, dwaasheid, zotheid :accesso de/colpo de -- = aanval van waanzin :-- religiose = godsdienstwaanzin :-- collective = massawaanzin :-- del tropicos = tropenkolder :-- de persecution = achtervolgingswaanzin :-- hereditari = erfelijke krankzinnigheid :--s carnavalesc = carnavalsdwaasheden :--s de juventute = jeugdige dwaasheden :elogio del -- = lof der zotheid follicular adj :1 ANATOMIA folliculair :hormon -- = folliculair hormoon :2 mbt/als/met/van (een) kokervrucht(en) + folliculina sub :1 BIOLOGIA follikelhormoon, oestron + folliculitis sub :1 MEDICINA ontsteking van het haarzakje, folliculitis folliculo sub :1 ANATOMIA zakje, follikel :-- ovarian/de De Graaf = eifollikel van de Graaf :-- dentari = tandzakje :-- pilose = haarzakje :2 BOTANICA zaadhuls, zaadvlies :3 BOTANICA kokervrucht folliculose adj :1 voorzien van follikels + follo sub :1 gek, dwaas, idioot fomentar v :1 MEDICINA fomenteren, met warme pappen behandelen :2 aanstoken, aanwakkeren, aanzetten tot, zaaien (onrust, tweedracht) :-- le (foco del) discordo/discordia = het vuur van de tweedracht aanblazen + fomentari adj :1 ungulira -- = tondelzwam, vuurzwam fomentation sub :1 MEDICINA het aanbrengen van warme omslagen, het pappen :2 het aanstoken, het aanwakkeren, het aanzetten tot fomentator sub :1 MEDICINA warm omslag :2 aanstoker, (onrust)stoker fomento sub :1 MEDICINA warm omslag :2 aansporing, stimulering, aanmoediging, prikkeling, FIGURATE voedsel (tot) fomite sub :1 tondel, zwam :2 MEDICINA infecterende stof :3 beweegkracht, drijfkracht fondant sub FRANCESE :1 fondant, borstplaat, zacht suikergoed + fondue sub FRANCESE :1 CULINARI fondue :-- al caseo = kaasfondue :casserola de -- = fonduepan :furchetta de -- = fonduevork :joco de -- = fondueset fontal adj :1 van/uit de bron :2 eerste, oorspronkelijk :3 doop... fontana sub :1 bron, wel :2 fontein :tubo de -- = fonteinbuis :aperir le --s = de fonteinen in werking stellen fontanari adj :1 van de bron, bron... fontanella sub :1 ANATOMIA fontanel :grande --, -- anterior/bregmatic = grote fontanel :parve --, -- posterior/lambdatic/occipital = kleine fontanel :ossification del -- = vergroeiing van de fontanel fontanero sub :1 waterfitter :2 maker/onderhoudsman/toezichthouder van fonteinen fonte sub :1 bron :--s del Nilo = bronnen van de Nijl :-- de calor = warmtebron :-- de energia = energiebron :-- de radiation = stralingsbron :-- de gas = gasbron :-- de gas natural = aardgasbron :-- de currente = stroombron :-- luminose/de lumine/de luce = lichtbron :-- sonor = geluidbron :aqua de -- = bronwater :-- saliente = springbron :-- de aqua dulce = zoetwaterbron :-- sulfurose/de sulfure = zwavelbron :-- medicinal = geneeskrachtige bron :-- thermic/thermal/cal(i)de = hete bron, warmwaterbron :-- intermittente = intermitterende bron :--s de nostre saper = bronnen van onze kennis :-- de information = bron van informatie :-- de inspiration = inspiratiebron :-- de discordo = bron van onenigheid :mention/indication del --(s) = bronvermelding :studio del --s = bronnenstudie :critica del --s = bronnenkritiek :-- de joia/gaudio = bron van vreugde :-- de suffrentia = bron van lijden :2 (doop)vont :-- baptismal = doopvont football sub ANGLESE :1 voetbal :match (A) de -- = voetbalwedstrijd :torneo de -- = voetbaltoernooi :campion de -- = voetbalkampioen :campionato de -- = voetbalkampioenschap :jocar al -- = voetballen :jocator al -- = voetballer :terreno/campo de -- = voetbalveld :termino de -- = voetbalterm :jersey (A) de -- = voetbaltrui/shirt :stadio de -- = voetbalstadion :resultatos de -- = voetbaluitslagen :sport (A) de -- = voetbalsport :scarpa/calceo de -- = voetbalschoen :-- feminin = damesvoetbal :-- professional = beroepsvoetbal :jocator professional de -- = beroepsvoetballer :-- amateur (F) = amateurvoetbal :-- pro le Cuppa de Europa = Europacupvoetbal :-- offensive = aanvallend voetbal :-- incoherente = paniekvoetbal :-- total = totaalvoetbal :-- in sala = zaalvoetbal :-- de tabula = tafelvoetbal + footballero {foet} sub :1 voetballer + footballista {foet} sub :1 voetballer + forage sub :1 boring :-- de un puteo = putboring :-- offshore (A)/in mar = zeeboring :loco/terreno de -- = boorlocatie :material de -- = boormaterieel :manivella de -- = booromslag, boorzwengel :equipa de -- = boorploeg :concession de -- = boorvergunning + foraminate adj :1 BIOLOGIA poriën hebbend, gaatjes hebbend foramine sub :1 opening, gat, doorgang :-- del serratura = sleutelgat :-- de mures/muses = muizengat :-- de accesso = mangat (van stoomketel, etc.) :-- de spia = kijkgat :-- del manica = armsgat foraminiferos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA foraminiferen, foraminifera foraminose adj :1 geperforeerd, poreus, met gaatjes + foranee adj :1 vreemd forar v :1 een gat/gaten maken in, boren, aanboren, uitboren, doorboren :- un puteo = een put slaan :-- le billet = het kaartje knippen foras prep :1 -- de = buiten, aan de andere kant van :-- de bordo = buitenboord :-- de concurso = buiten mededinging :-- de dubita = buiten/zonder twijfel, ongetwijfeld :-- de uso = fuiten gebruik :SPORT -- de joco = buitenspel :-- de matrimonio = buitenechtelijk :-- del casa = buitenshuis :-- del citate/del urbe = buiten de stad, uitstedig :-- del lege = buiten de wet, vogelvrij :-- del portata de = buiten het bereik van :-- de se = buiten zichzelf :-- de isto = buitendien :mitter/poner -- de combatto = buiten gevecht stellen :mitter/poner -- de servicio = buiten dienst stellen :restar -- del conflicto = buiten het conflict blijven, er buiten blijven foras adv :1 buiten (de deur), weg :verso -- = naar buiten, buitenwaarts :2 van buiten + forastero sub :1 vreemdeling + forate adj :1 met gaatjes :patella -- = gaatjespan forator sub :1 iemand die boort :2 boor (instrument) :-- pneumatic = pneumatische boor :-- rotative = roterende boor :-- punctate/punctute = puntboor :-- a vite = schroefboor :-- a/de centrar = centerboor :-- de filettos = tapboor :puncta del -- = boorpunt foratura sub :1 boorgat, booropening forcipe sub :1 MEDICINA verlostang, forceps forense adj :1 gerechtelijk, (ge)rechts..., forensisch, van de balie :medico -- = medische deskundige bij een strafproces :medicina -- = gerechtelijke/forensische geneeskunde :termino -- = rechtsterm, juridische term :expertise (F) -- = gerechtelijk geneeskundige expertise forestal adj :1 van de bossen, bos..., woud... :schola -- = bosbouwschool :guarda -- = boswachter :inspector -- = houtvester :obrero/laborator/travaliator -- = bosarbeider :functionario -- = bosbouwkundig ambtenaar :flora -- = bosflora :incendio -- = bosbrand :exploitation {plwa} -- = bosbeheer :Exploitation {plwa} Forestal del Stato = Staatsbosbeheer :perfumo -- = bosgeur :cammino -- = bosweg :sentiero -- = bospad :producto -- = bosprodukt :ecosystema -- = boomgemeenschap forestar v :1 met bos(sen) beplanten, bebossen foreste sub :1 woud, bos :-- virgine = maagdelijk woud, oerwoud, oerbos :-- natural = natuurbos :-- de coniferes = naaldwoud :-- pluvial/pluviose/tropical/de pluvia = regenwoud :-- umbrose = lommerrijk/lommerig woud :Foreste Nigre = Zwarte Woud, Schwarzwald :parcella de -- = bosperceel :incendio de -- = bosbrand :le arbores cela le -- = door de bomen het bos niet meer zien foresteria sub :1 bosbouw, bosbedrijf, houtvesterij forestero sub :1 boswachter :2 houtvester + forfait sub FRANCESE :1 forfait :pagar a -- = à forfait betalen forfeit sub ANGLESE :1 EQUITATION boete + forficula sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- auricular = oorworm forgia sub :1 smederij, smidse :martello de -- = smeedhamer + forgiabile adj :1 smeedbaar :aciero -- = smeedstaal + forgiabilitate sub :1 smeedbaarheid :le -- del ferro = de smeedbaarheid van ijzer forgiar v :1 smeden (door hameren bewerken) :-- argento = zilver smeden :-- armas = wapens smeden :ferro forgiate = smeedijzer :aciero forgiate = smeedstaal :FIGURATE -- un character = een karakter vormen :2 smeden, beramen, bedenken (plan, etc.) :-- se illusiones = zich illusies maken + forgiator sub :1 iemand die smeedt + forgiatura sub :1 het smeden :2 resultaat van het smeden + forint sub :1 forint foris prep :1 Vide: foras foris adv :1 Vide: foras forma sub :1 vorm, gedaante, gestalte :prender le -- de = de vorm/gedaante aannemen van :in debite -- = in de vereiste vorm :vitio/defecto de -- = vormfout :-- de cultura = cultuurvorm :-- artistic/de arte = kunstvorm :-- poetic = dichtvorm :-- dialectal = dialectische vorm :-- juridic/judiciari = rechtsvorm :-- de pensata/pensamento = denkvorm :-- de politessa/cortesia = beleefdheidsvorm :-- de governamento = regeringsvorm :-- de transition = overgangsvorm :-- secundari = nevenvorm :-- de exister = bestaansvorm :-- intermedie/intermediari = tussenvorm :-- cylindric = cilindervorm :-- aerodynamic = stroomlijn(vorm) :-- crystallin = kristalvorm :-- ogival = ogiefvorm :-- spheric/de sphera/de globo = bolvorm :-- statal = staatsvorm :in -- spheric/de sphera/de globo = bolvormig :-- verbal = werkwoordsvorm :-- active = bedrijvende vorm :-- passive = lijdende vorm :-- plural/del plural = meervoudsvorm :-- epistolari = briefvorm :-- de dialogo = dialoogvorm :-- corporee = lichaamsvorm :-- del cranio = schedelvorm :-- del visage/facie = gezichtsvorm :-- benigne/maligne de un maladia = goedaardige/kwaadaardige vorm van een ziekte :2 vorm, gietvorm, leest, matrijs :-- de caseo = kaasvorm :-- a/de pastisseria = bakvorm :-- pro scarpas/calceos = (schoen)leest :mesura de un -- = leestmaat :3 SPORT vorm, conditie, fitheid :esser in -- = in vorm/conditie zijn :guardar le --, mantener se in -- = in conditie blijven :poner se in -- = een conditie opbouwen + formabile adj :1 wat gevormd kan worden, vormbaar formal adj :1 duidelijk, uitdrukkelijk, stellig :ordine -- = uitdrukkelijk bevel :distantiar se formalmente de = zich uitdrukkelijk distantiëren van :2 vormelijk, de vorm betreffend, volgens de vormen, formeel :logica -- = formele logica :3 JURIDIC formeel + formaldehyde sub :1 CHIMIA formaldehyde + formalina sub :1 CHIMIA formaline + formalisar v :1 formaliseren + formalisation sub :1 formalisering formalismo sub :1 formalisme, vormelijkheid formalista sub :1 formalist + formalista adj :1 formalistisch, vormelijk :religion -- = vormelijk geloof :christianismo -- = vormelijk christendom + formalistic adj :1 formalistisch, vormelijk :currentes -- = formalistische stromingen :schola -- = formalistische school formalitate sub :1 formaliteit, voorgeschreven vorm, formeel gebaar, uiterlijke vorm :sin --s = zonder plichtplegingen :2 JURIDIC vormvoorschrift, voorgeschreven vorm, formaliteit, formele procedure formar v :1 vormen, maken, scheppen, voortbrengen, formeren :-- se un idea de = zich een idee vormen van :2 opstellen, samenstellen, formeren :-- un numero de telephono = een telefoonnummer draaien :-- un cabinetto = een kabinet samenstellen :-- un armea = een leger op de been brengen :3 vormen, een element zijn van, een bestanddeel zijn van, uitmaken :-- parte de = deel uitmaken van formation sub :1 vorming, formering, het vormen, opstellen :-- de precios = prijsvorming :tentativa de -- = formatiepoging :2 (opleiding) formation :centro de -- professional = opleidingscentrum :-- universitari = universitaire opleiding :-- preliminar/preparatori = vooropleiding :-- medie = middelbare opleiding :-- superior = hogere opleiding :-- professional = beroepsopleiding :3 formatie, groep, partij-organisatie :4 MILITAR formatie, opstellingsvorm :-- de 18 chassatores {sj} a reaction = formatie van 18 straaljagers :volar in -- = in formatie vliegen :5 GEOLOGIA formatie :-- tertiari = tertiaire formatie :-- geologic = geologische formatie :-- devonian = devonische formatie formative adj :1 vormgevend, vormend :influentia -- = vormende invloed :valor -- = vormende waarde :studios -- = vormende studiën :-- del character = karaktervormend formato sub :1 formaat, afmetingen, grootte :-- de tasca = zakformaat, pocketformaat :-- folio = folioformaat :-- quarto = kwartoformaat :-- standard (A) = standaardformaat, normaal formaat :film (A) de -- standard (A) = normaalfilm formator sub :1 vormer, samensteller, schepper, formeerder, formateur :2 machine of apparaat waar iets mee wordt gevormd/gemaakt/vervaardigd + formattar v :1 TYPOGRAPHIA COMPUTATOR formatteren + formiato sub :1 CHIMIA formiaat, mierenzuurzout :-- de sodium/natrium = natriumformiaat formic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = mierenzuur :aldehyde -- = formaline :oleo -- = mierenolie formica sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mier :-- rubie = rode (bos)mier :-- blanc = witte mier, termiet :-- obrera = werkmier :-- migratori = trekmier :piccatura de -- = mierebeet :colonia de --s = mierenkolonie + formica sub :1 formica + formica-leon sub :1 ZOOLOGIA mierenleeuw formicamento sub :1 gekrioel, gewriemel, gewemel (van mensen, etc.) :2 gekriebel, jeuk :3 MEDICINA jeuk formicante adj :1 MEDICINA :pulso -- = zwakke pols formicar v :1 zwermen, krioelen, wemelen :2 jeuken formicario sub :1 mierenhoop/nest + formication sub :1 MEDICINA kriebeling, jeuk formichero sub :1 ZOOLOGIA miereneter formicida sub :1 mierendoder formicivore adj :1 mierenetend formidabile adj :1 geducht, gevreesd, ontzagwekkend :2 formidabel, geweldig, enorm + formidabilitate sub :1 formidabel karakter + formol sub :1 formol, formaline, sterkwater :conservar un cosa in -- = iets op sterk water zetten :pastilla de -- = formolpastille formula sub :1 formule, model, voorgeschreven vorm, voorgeschreven methode :-- de cortesia/de politessa = beleefdheidsformule :-- floral = bloemformule :-- dentari/dental = tandformule :-- magic = toverformule :-- runic = runenspreuk :-- de juramento = eedsformule :2 recept, voorschrift :3 MATHEMATICA formule :-- algebric/algebraic = algebraïsche formule :4 CHIMIA formule :-- chimic = scheikundige formule :-- structural = structuurformule :le -- de aqua es H2O = de formule van water is H2O formular v :1 formuleren, duidelijk onder woorden brengen :-- un theoria = een theorie opstellen formulario sub :1 formularium, formulierenboek, modellenboek :2 formulier :-- de inscription = inschrijvingsformulier :-- de demanda = aanvraagformulier :-- baptismal/de baptismo = doopformulier :-- de telegramma = telegramformulier :-- de pagamento/versamento = stortingsformulier :plenar/completar un -- = een formulier invullen + formulation sub :1 het formuleren, formulering :le -- de un problema = het formuleren van een probleem fornace sub :1 oven :-- de vitro = glasoven :-- a cupola = koepeloven :2 smoorhete plaats, vuurgloed, vuurzee + fornibile adj :1 leverbaar :merces -- = leverbare goederen + fornicar v :1 ontucht plegen + fornication sub :1 ontucht + fornicator sub :1 iemand die ontucht pleegt, ontuchtpleger + fornicatori adj :1 ontucht... fornimento sub :1 het leveren, het verschaffen, levering, verschaffing :-- de viveres = levensmiddelenvoorziening :-- de aqua potabile = drinkwatervoorziening :-- de electricitate = elektriciteitsvoorziening :-- de lectura = lectuurvoorziening fornir v :1 leveren, verschaffen, voorzien (in/van), uitrusten :-- adjuta a un persona = iemand hulp verschaffen :-- in le besonios de un persona = in iemands behoeften voorzien :-- se un alibi acceptabile = zich een aanvaardbaar alibi verschaffen fornitor sub :1 leverancier, iemand die iets levert/verschaft/in iets voorziet :-- de capital = kapitaalverschaffer :-- del corte/del casa regal/del casa royal = hofleverancier fornitura sub :1 het verschaffen, het leveren, verschaffing, levering :-- de armas = wapenlevering :-- de benzina/gasolina = levering van benzine :contracto de -- = leveringscontract :data de -- = leveringsdatum :mense de -- = leveringsmaand :precio de -- = leveringsprijs :termino de -- = leveringstermijn :porto de -- = leveringshaven :obligation de -- = leveringsplicht :conditiones de -- = leveringscondities/voorwaarden :2 --s = fournituren, toebehoren, benodigdheden :--s scholar = schoolbehoeften foro sub :1 forum, panel :membro de -- = forumlid, lid van een panel :2 rechtbank + forometria sub :1 forometrie + forometric adj :1 forometrisch + forometro sub :1 forometer + foronomia sub :1 foronomie forrage sub :1 veevoer, veevoeding :-- sic = droogvoer :-- mixte/composite = mengvoeder :-- verde = groenvoer :-- grossier = ruwvoer :insilar -- verde = groenvoer inkuilen :-- de hiberno = wintervoer :-- concentrate/multo nutritive = krachtvoer :-- pro conilios = konijnenvoer :cereales de -- = voedergranen :beta de -- = voederbiet, mangel(wortel) :hordeo de -- = voedergerst :avena de -- = voederhaver :herba de -- = voedergras :caule de -- = voederkool :patatas de -- = voeraardappelen :pisos de -- = voererwten :2 het leveren van veevoer forragiar v :1 foerageren, op foerage gaan, foerage verschaffen forragiator sub :1 MILITAR foerageur forsan adv :1 misschien forsythia sub :1 BOTANICA forsythia fortalessa sub :1 vesting, fort, bolwerk :-- de montania = bergvesting :-- de frontiera = grensvesting :-- a cupola = koepelfort :-- defensibile = weerbare vesting :-- imprendibile = onneembare vesting :-- volante = vliegend fort :commandante de -- = fortcommandant :cinctura/cincturon de --s = fortengordel :linea de --s = fortenlinie :le relievo de un -- = het relief van een vestingwerk :detention in un -- = vestingstraf :expugnar un -- = een vesting (stormenderhand) innemen forte adj :1 sterk, krachtig, hard :tabaco -- = zware tabak :caffe -- = sterke koffie :stato -- = sterke/machtige staat :liquores -- = sterke dranken :sexo -- = sterke geslacht :bracio -- = sterke arm (politie) :vento -- = harde wind :colpo -- = harde slag/klap/schop :filo -- = sterke draad :papiro -- = stevig papier :armea -- = sterk leger :mustarda -- = scherpe mosterd :stoffa -- = sterke stof :moneta -- = harde valuta :-- pluvia = stortbui, plensbui :esser -- in historia, etc. = goed zijn in geschiedenis, etc. forte sub :1 fort, sterkte, vesting :-- a cupola = koepelfort :cinctura/cincturon de --s = fortengordel :linea de --s = fortenlinie :commandante de -- = fortcommandant :2 (van persoon) sterkste zijde, sterkste gedeelte, fort :le amibilitate non es su -- = le amabilitate non es su forte :3 MUSICA forte forte adv :1 sterk, hard :2 MUSICA forte, sterk, luid, krachtig + forte-piano sub :1 forte-piano fortia sub :1 kracht, sterkte, macht, geweld :per -- brutal = met bruut geweld :--s armate = gewapende macht, strijdkrachten :--s maritime = zeestrijdkrachten :--s aeree = luchtstrijdkrachten :-- terrestre/de terra = landstrijdkrachten :medios de -- = geweldmiddelen :position de -- = machtspositie :politica de -- = machtspolitiek :-- public = openbaar gezag, politie :-- expressive/de expression = uitdrukkingskracht :-- numeric = getalssterkte :camisa/jachetta de -- = dwangbuis :-- de traction = trekkracht :-- propulsori = drijfkracht :-- aspiratori = zuigkracht :-- portative = draagkracht :-- mechanic = mechanische kracht :-- electric = elektrische kracht :-- magnetic = magnetische kracht :-- del argumento = bewijskracht van het argument :-- de lege = kracht van wet :-- de compression = perskracht :-- cohesive/de cohesion = cohesiekracht :-- persuasive/convincente/de persuasion = overtuigingskracht :-- corporal/corporee = lichaamskracht :-- manual = handkracht :-- human = mensenkracht :-- de sono = geluidssterkte :-- muscular = spierkracht :-- vegetative = groeikracht :-- del vento = windkracht/sterkte :-- major = overmacht, "force majeur" :-- del voluntate = wilskracht :-- vital = levenskracht :-- mental/de spirito = geestkracht :-- magic = magische kracht :-- occulte = verborgen/stille kracht :alimento de -- = krachtvoedsel :perdita de -- = krachtverlies :con tote su -- = met alle kracht :a medie -- = op halve kracht :isto es superior a mi --s = dit gaat mijn krachten te boven :recovrar su --s = weer op krachten komen :reprender le --s = aansterken :confider in le proprie --s = op eigen kracht vertrouwen :equilibrar le --s = de krachten in evenwicht brengen :a -- de = door maar steeds, dankzij heel veel, met behulp van veel, door (middel van) :le union es/face le -- = eendracht maakt macht :traher -- de = kracht putten uit :2 geestelijke druk, dwang :mesura de -- = dwangmaatregel :travaliator/laborator/obrero de -- = dwangarbeider :3 PHYSICA kracht :-- de inertia = traagheid :-- centrifuge = middelpuntvliedende kracht :-- de Lorentz = Lorentzkracht :-- centripete = middelpuntzoekende kracht :lineas de -- de un campo magnetic = krachtlijnen van een magnetisch veld :campo de --s = kracht(en)veld :triangulo de --s = krachtendriehoek fortiamento sub :1 het forceren, etc. :le -- de un serratura = het forceren van een slot fortiar v :1 openbreken, forceren, geweld gebruiken :-- un porta = een deur forceren :-- un serratura = een slot openbreken :2 met geweld nemen, overweldigen :3 druk uitoefenen, dwingen, noodzaken (tot), verplichten :-- a facer, etc. = dwingen om te doen, etc. + fortiate adj :1 gedwongen :labor(es)/travalio(s) -- = dwangarbeid :atterrage -- = noodlanding :position -- = dwangpositie :vendita -- = noodverkoop :presto -- = gedwongen lening :hospitalisation -- = dwangopname :matrimonio/maritage -- = gedwongen huwelijk, moetje :surriso -- = krampachtige glimlach :dimission -- = gedwongen ontslag :con amabilitate -- = gewild vriendelijk :-- del necessitate = noodgedwongen :prender un banio -- = een nat pak halen fortiato sub :1 galeislaaf, galeiboef :2 dwangarbeider fortiator sub :1 iemand die forceert, etc. :-- de cassas forte = brandkastkraker fortificabile adj :1 wat kan worden versterkt, versterkbaar :position facilemente -- = positie die gemakkelijk kan worden versterkt fortificante sub :1 opwekkend middel, versterkend middel fortificar v :1 sterk(er) maken, versterken :-- le corpore = het lichaam sterken :le labor/travalio nos fortifica = werken maakt ons sterker :2 FORTIFICATION van versterkingen voorzien :urbe fortificate = versterkte stad fortification sub :1 FORTIFICATION het versterken, vestingbouw :2 FORTIFICATION vestingwerk :--es maritime = kustversterking(en) fortino sub :1 klein fort, schans, bunker fortissimo adv :1 MUSICA fortissimo, zeer luid, zeer krachtig fortitude sub :1 geestkracht, kloekmoedigheid, vastberadenheid, standvastigheid fortuite sub :1 toevallig, onverwacht :JURIDIC caso -- = toeval :incontro -- = toevallige ontmoeting :coincidentia -- = toevallige samenloop fortuna sub :1 fortuin, vermogen, bezit, rijkdom :facer -- = fortuin maken :le union de duo --s = het samengaan van twee vermogens :2 kans, (gelukkig) toeval, gelukkige omstandigheid :le cambio del -- = het keren van de kans :3 lot, fortuin, Fortuna, geluk :capricios del -- = grillen van het lot :anello de -- = geluksring :le rota del -- = het rad van Fortuin :cercar le -- = het geluk zoeken :tentar le -- = het geluk beproeven :probar/provar le -- = het fortuin beproeven :-- cec = blind geluk :esser filio del -- = veel geluk hebben :esser le joculo del -- = de speelbal der fortuin zijn :-- adverse = tegenspoed fortunate adj :1 fortuinlijk, gelukkig :victoria -- = fortuinlijke zege :le vincitor -- = de gelukkige winnaar :in terminos pauco/poco -- = in ongelukkig gekozen bewoordingen :2 gefortuneerd, welgesteld, rijk fossa sub :1 kuil, groeve, put, gat, graf(kuil) :-- commun = massagraf, algemeen graf :-- aperte = geopende groeve :star con/esser con/haber un pede in le -- = een been in het graf hebben :portar un persona al -- = iemand ten grave dragen :-- del leones = leeuwenkuil :-- del serpentes = slangenkuil :-- del ursos = berenkuil :-- de calce = kalkput :-- de stercore = mestput :-- septic = septictank, rottingsput :-- del generator = generatorput :-- de fundation = funderingsput :-- de reparationes = werkkuil, smeerkuil (in garage) :2 ANATOMIA holte :-- nasal = neusholte :obstruction del --s nasal = neusverstopping :-- orbital = oogholte :-- frontal = voorhoofdsholte fossar v :1 graven (kuil, groeve, etc.) fossato sub :1 sloot, gracht :-- de un castello = kasteelgracht :-- fangose/de fango = moddersloot :-- de defluxo/de escolamento/de drainage {e} = afvoergeul/sloot :-- antitank = tankval :-- circular/peripheric/de cinctura = ringsloot :-- lateral = zijsloot :-- transversal = dwarssloot :-- parallel = parallelsloot :-- cec = doodlopende sloot :aqua de -- = slootwater :fango de -- = slootmodder :bordo del -- = slootkant :excavar un -- = een sloot graven :plenar un -- = een sloot plempen :2 GEOLOGIA slenk fossetta sub :1 kuiltje :-- del gena = kuiltje in de wang, wangkuiltje :-- del mento = kuiltje in de kin, kinkuiltje fossile adj :1 fossiel, versteend :planta -- = fossiele plant :fauna -- = fossiele fauna :corallo -- = koraalverstening :combustibiles -- = fossiele brandstoffen :cera -- = bergtalk :resina mineral -- = fossiele minerale hars :restos -- = fossiele resten :ideas -- = ideeën uit het jaar nul fossile sub :1 fossiel :-- eocen/eocenic = fossiel uit het eoceen :-- marin = zeefossiel :--es index/indice/characteristic/guida = gidsfossielen :-- false = schijnfossiel :-- vivente = levend fossiel fossilifere sub :1 fossielen bevattend, fossielen houdend :sitos -- = vindplaatsen van fossielen :strato -- = fossielen houdende laag :sedimento -- = fossielen houdend sediment :calcario -- = fossielen houdende kalksteen fossilisar v :1 fossiliseren, verstenen :le glacie ha fossilisate multe animales prehistoric = het ijs heeft vele prehistorische dieren gefossiliseerd :ligno fossilisate = kienhout :traditiones fossilisate = verstarde tradities fossilisation sub :1 het fossiliseren, het verstenen, fossilisatie, verstening fossor sub :1 geestelijke die begrafenissen in de catacomben leidt :2 doodgraver, grafdelver fossori adj :1 graaf..., (aangepast/uitgerust) om te graven :vespa -- = graafwesp foulard sub FRANCESE :1 halsdoek, hoofddoek + fovea sub :1 fovea centralis (putje/kuiltje in gele vlek van het oog) fox-terrier sub ANGLESE :1 foxterrier (hond) + foxtrott sub ANGLESE :1 foxtrott foyer sub FRANCESE :1 foyer, lobby, koffiekamer (in bioscoop, schouwburg) + frac sub :1 smoking, rok(kostuum) :jachetta de -- = rokjas :gilet (F) de -- = rokvest :cravata de -- = rokdas :camisa de -- = rokoverhemd :-- de gala/de ceremonia = staatsierok fracassar v :1 verbrijzelen, vermorzelen, stukslaan :-- le cranio = de schedel inslaan :-- un vitro = een raam verbrijzelen :-- se le gambas = zijn benen breken :le barca se ha fracassate super un scolio = de boot sloeg te pletter op een klip fracasso sub :1 hevig gekraak, hevig geweld, lawaai, geraas :-- de armas = wapengekletter :-- terribile = geweldige herrie :-- infernal = hels lawaai fracassura sub :1 het verbrijzelen, het vermorzelen, het stukslaan, verbrijzeling, vermorzeling + fractal sub :1 fractal fraction sub :1 het breken, breking, het stukmaken :2 breuk, deel, gedeelte, onderdeel, fractie :in un -- de secunda = in een fractie van een seconde :3 CHIMIA fractie :4 MATHEMATICA breuk :-- algebric/algebraic = algebraïsche breuk :-- ordinari = gewone breuk :-- decimal = decimale/tiendelige breuk :-- periodic = repeterende breuk :-- composite = samengestelde breuk :-- reducibile = herleidbare breuk :-- irreducibile = onherleidbare breuk :--es del mesme denominator/a denominator commun = gelijknamige breuken :--es sin denominator commun = ongelijknamige breuken :simplificar/reducer un -- = een breuk vereenvoudigen + fractionabile adj :1 wat kan worden verdeeld fractional adj :1 gebroken, fractioneel, gedeeltelijk :differentias -- = fractionele verschillen :MATHEMATICA numero -- = gebroken getal fractionamento sub :1 het verdelen, het opdelen, het opsplitsen, (op)splitsing, opdeling, verdeling, verbrokkeling, versnippering :2 CHIMIA het fractioneren, trapsgewijze distillatie :tubo de -- = fractioneerbuis :recipiente de -- = fractioneerkolf :3 MATHEMATICA verdeling (in breuken) + fractionar v :1 opdelen, verbrokkelen, fractioneren, splitsen in fracties, verdelen :le assemblea se ha fractionate in tres gruppos = de vergadering is in drie groepen uiteengevallen :2 CHIMIA fractioneren, gefractioneerd distilleren :distillation fractionate = gefractioneerde distillatie fractionari adj :1 gebroken, in delen, in stukken MATHEMATICA :numero -- = gebroken getal :gruppo -- = splintergroep :partito -- = splinterpartij fractura sub :1 (open)breking, braak, breuk :furto con -- = inbraak :-- in le relationes international = breuk in de internationale betrekkingen :2 MEDICINA breuk, fractuur :-- simplice = enkelvoudige breuk :-- composite/a complicationes = gecompliceerde breuk :-- aperte = open breuk :-- cranian/cranial/del cranio = schedelbreuk :-- del bracio = armbreuk, gebroken arm :-- clavicular/del claviculo = sleutelbeenbreuk :-- del femore = dijbreuk :-- del gamba = beenbreuk :-- del osso = botbreuk :-- pelvic/del pelve = bekkenfractuur :-- del base cranian = schedelbasisfractuur :-- del maxilla = kaakfractuur :-- metatarsal = marsfractuur :-- comminutive = splinterbreuk :superficie/plano de -- = breukvlak fracturar v :1 openbreken :-- un porta = een deur openbreken/forceren :-- un serratura = een slot openbreken/forceren :2 breken (botten, etc.) :-- se un gamba = een been breken :-- se le cranio = een schedelbreuk oplopen fraga sub :1 aardbei :-- silvatic/del bosco = bosaardbei :--s cultivate sub vitro = glasaardbeien :confectura/confitura de --s = aardbeienjam :gelato al --s = aardbeienijs :cocktail (A) de --s = aardbeiencocktail :gelea de --s = aardbeiengelei :crema dulce al --s = aardbeienpudding/vla :cultor/cultivator de --s = aardbeienkweker :cultura de --s = aarbeienteelt :saison (F) del --s = aardbeientijd :campo de --s = aardbeienveld :semine de -- = aardbeizaadje/pitje + fragaria sub :1 BOTANICA aardbei(plant) fragero sub :1 aardbeienverkoper frageto :1 aardbeienveld, aardbeienbed fragiero sub :1 aardbeiplant + fragifere adj :1 BOTANICA :trifolio -- = aardbeiklaver fragile adj :1 breekbaar, broos :-- como vitro = breekbaar als glas :pacco -- = pak met breekbare inhoud :2 teer, zwak, kwetsbaar :constitution -- = zwak/teer gestel :corpore -- = zwak lichaam :sanitate -- = zwakke/tere gezondheid :prosperitate -- = onzekere welvaart :felicitate -- = broos geluk :illa es un femina -- = zij is een teer poppetje :theoria -- = slecht gefundeerde theorie :3 (moreel) zwak + fragilisar v :1 breekbaar(der) maken :alkalische zeep maakt het haar breekbaarder = le sapon alcalin fragilisa le capillos + fragilisation sub :1 het breekbaarder maken/worden fragilitate sub :1 breekbaarheid, broosheid :-- del vitro = breekbaarheid van glas :2 teerheid, zwakte, kwetsbaarheid :-- de su sanitate = kwetsbaarheid van zijn gezondheid :3 morele zwakheid fragmentar v :1 in stukken verdelen, in fragmenten verdelen, fragmenteren :-- le publication de un obra = een werk in gedeelten uitgeven :-- un bloco de petra = een blok steen in stukken hakken fragmentari adj :1 fragmentarisch, in brokstukken, stuksgewijs :manuscripto -- = fragmentarisch manuscript :ille habeva un vista -- del situation = hij had een onvolledig beeld van de situatie fragmentation sub :1 het in stukken verdelen, het in fragmenten verdelen, het fragmenteren, fragmentatie :bomba a/de -- = fragmentatiebom :granata a/de -- = fragmentatiegranaat, granaatkartets :BIOLOGIA -- chromosomic = deling van de chromosomen fragmento sub :1 brokstuk, scherf, splinter, overblijfsel :--s de un vaso = scherven van een vaas :2 fragment, gedeelte, deel :--s de un littera = gedeelten van een brief :--s de lor conversation = flarden van hun gesprek fragrante adj :1 geurig, welriekend :mixtura -- = geurige melange + fragrantia sub :1 geur, geurigheid, parfum, aroma :-- de rosas = rozengeur :-- de flores = geur van bloemen :-- de caffe = koffiearoma :-- dulce = zoete geur :exhalar -- = geuren + fragrantissime adj :1 BOTANICA zeer geurig, sterk geurend fragrar v :1 geuren, rieken frambese sub :1 framboos :confitura/confectura de --s = frambozenjam :gelato al --s = frambozenijs :limonada de -- = frambozenlimonade :succo de -- = frambozensap :sirop de -- = frambozensiroop frambesia sub :1 MEDICINA framboesia frambesiero sub :1 frambozestruik franc (I) adj :1 vrij :porto -- = vrijhaven :citate -- = vrijstad :SPORT colpo -- = vrije schop, vrije worp :-- de porto = franco :-- a bordo = f.o.b., free on bord :2 frank, vrij, vrijmoedig, rondborstig, oprecht, open :visage -- = open gezicht :homine -- = franke/rondborstige man :conversation -- = open gesprek :io essera -- = ik zal het maar eerlijk zeggen :parlar francamente = vrijuit spreken :dicer francamente le veritate a un persona = iemand openlijk de waarheid zeggen :francamente, io non lo crede = eerlijk gezegd geloof ik het niet :iste carne es francamente non mangiabile = dat vlees is gewoon niet te eten franc(II) adj :1 Frankisch :lingua -- = Frankische taal :tribos -- = Frankische stammen :2 lingua -- = lingua franca + francar v :1 frankeren :-- un littera = een brief frankeren + francatura sub :1 frankering :costos de -- = frankeerkosten :valor de -- = frankeerwaarde :maniera/modo de -- = frankeringswijze francese sub :1 Fransman :2 Frans (taal) francese adj :1 Frans :le version -- del accordo = het Franse exemplaar van het verdrag francesismo sub :1 gallicisme franchitia sub :1 vrijstelling, vrijdom, franchise :-- fiscal = belastingvrijdom :-- postal/de porto = vrijdom van port :littera de -- = vrijbrief :2 vrijmoedigheid, rondborstigheid, ongedwongenheid :3 burgerrecht, privilege :-- de un citate = stadsrecht Francia sub n pr :1 Frankrijk + francic adj :1 Frankisch :lingua -- = Frankische taal, Frankisch + francico sub :1 Frankisch francisar v :1 verfransen, franciseren francisation sub :1 het verfransen, verfransing, francisering francisca sub :1 HISTORIA Frankische strijdbijl Francisca sub n pr :1 Francisca franciscan adj :1 franciscaans :mystica -- = fran-ciscaanse mystiek franciscano sub :1 franciscaan, franciscaner monnik, minderbroeder Francisco sub n pr :1 Franciscus, Frans + francitate sub :1 Franse cultuurgemeenschap + francium sub :1 CHIMIA francium francmason sub :1 vrijmetselaar francmasoneria sub :1 vrijmetselarij + francmasonic adj :1 vrijmetselaars..., maçonniek + franco adv :1 franco, portvrij franco (I) sub :1 frank :billet de dece --s = briefje van tien franco (II) sub :1 HISTORIA Frank + franco-belge adj :1 Frans-Belgisch + franco-canadian adj :1 Frans-Canadees + franco-german adj :1 Frans-Duits :guerra -- = Frans-Duitse oorlog + franco-italian adj :1 Frans-Italiaans :coproduction -- = Frans-Italiaanse coproduktie + francolin sub :1 ZOOLOGIA frankolijn (soort patrijs) Franconia sub n pr :1 Frankenland franconian adj :1 Frankisch franconiano sub :1 Frank, bewoner van Frankenland francophile adj :1 pro-Frans, Frans gezind, francofiel + francophilia sub :1 francofilie, pro-Franse gezindheid francophilo sub :1 Frans gezinde, francofiel francophobe adj :1 anti-Frans, francofoob, Fransen hatend + francophobia sub :1 anti-Franse gezindheid francophobo sub :1 francofoob, iemand met anti-Franse gezindheid + francophone adj :1 Frans sprekend, Franstalig, francofoon + francophonia sub :1 gemeenschap van Frans sprekenden, Franstalig deel van de wereld + francophono sub :1 Franssprekende :le --s de Canada = de Franssprekenden van Canada franger v :1 doen breken, breken + frangeundas sub :1 golfbreker + frangia, sub :1 franje :-- de cortina = gordijnfranje :ornamentar con -- = met franje versieren :2 pony(haar) frangiar v :1 met franje(s) versieren frangiate adj :1 met franje versierd, van franje voorzien frangiatura sub :1 franje, rand, zoom frangibile adj :1 breekbaar :ligno -- = breekbaar hout frangibilitate sub :1 breekbaarheid frangiero sub :1 iemand die franje maakt/verkoopt + frangula sub :1 BOTANICA vuilboom + frankfurter sub GERMANO :1 Frankfurter worstje fraternal adj :1 broederlijk, broeder... :amor -- = broederliefde :exhortationes -- = broederlijke vermaningen :fidelitate -- = broederlijke trouw :servicio -- = broederdienst :deber -- = broederplicht :osculo/accollada -- = broederkus fraterne adj :1 broederlijk, broeder... :amor -- = broederliefde fraternisar v :1 (zich) verbroederen, vriendschappelijk omgaan met + fraternisation sub :1 het verbroederen, verbroedering fraternitate sub :1 verwantschap tussen broers en zusters :2 broederschap, (gevoel van) saamhorigheid, (gevoel van) verbondenheid, kameraadschap :-- de armas = wapenbroederschap fratrastro sub :1 stiefbroeder fratre sub :1 broer :-- cadette = jongste/jongere broer :-- de lacte = zoogbroeder :-- adoptive = pleegbroer :-- affin = zwager :-- consanguinee = halfbroer (van vaderszijde) :-- uterin = halfbroer (van moederszijde) :-- de armas = wapenbroeder :querela inter --s = broedertwist :2 CATHOLICISMO (klooster)broeder, frater :-- laic = lekebroeder :-- morave = hernhutter :Fratres del Vita Commun = Broeders del Gemenen Levens fratricida sub :1 broedermoordenaar, zustermoordenaar fratricida adj :1 de broeder/zustermoordenaar betreffend fratricidal adj :1 de broeder/zustermoordenaar betreffend fratricidio sub :1 broedermoord fraudar v :1 frauderen, bedrog plegen, knoeien :-- le fisco = de belasting ontduiken :jocator fraudante = valsspeler :2 bedriegen, benadelen, oplichten, bedonderen fraudator sub :1 fraudeur, bedrieger, knoeier :-- del fisco = belastingontduiker :-- de maritage/matrimonio = huwelijkszwendelaar fraude sub :1 fraude, bedrog :committer/perpetrar un -- in un examine = fraude plegen bij een examen :-- electoral = verkiezingsfraude :-- fiscal = belastingfraude, belastingontduiking :-- per computator/computer (A) = computerfraude fraudulente adj :1 frauduleus, bedrieglijk, met bedrog :commercio -- = sluikhandel :bancarupta -- = bedrieglijke bankbreuk, frauduleus bankroet :jocator -- = valsspeler :actiones/activitates -- = bedrieglijke handelingen + fraudulentia sub :1 bedrag, bedrieglijkheid, valsheid fraxinella sub :1 BOTANICA essenkruid fraxineto sub :1 essenbos(je), essenlaan fraxino sub :1 BOTANICA es, es(sen)boom :-- excelsior = woudes :folio de -- = essenblad :branca de -- = essentak :trunco de -- = essenstam :ligno de -- = essenhout :de ligno de -- = essenhouten, essen Frederico sub n pr :1 Frederik + free-lance adj ANGLESE :1 free-lance :collaborator -- = free-lance medewerker :traductor -- = free-lance vertaler + free-lance sub ANGLESE :1 free-lancer + freesia sub :1 BOTANICA fresia + freezer sub ANGLESE :1 diepvriesvak (in koelkast) + fregar v :1 kuitschieten, paaien + fregata sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES fregat :2 ZOOLOGIA fregatvogel, zeegier + fregola sub :1 het kuitschieten :tempore/saison (F) del -- = paartijd van de vissen :loco del -- = paaiplaats :region del -- = paaigebied :le pisca es interdicite durante le -- = gedurende de paaitijd is het vissen verboden + fregolo sub :1 visbroed(sel) + Freinet sub n pr :1 Freinet :methodo (de inseniamento) -- = Freinetonderwijs fremer v :1 rillen (van kou, koorts), beven (van angst), huiveren (van afschuw) :iste pensata/pensamento me face fremer = die gedachte doet me ijzen :2 ruisen (van bladeren, stoffen), trillen (van lucht, snaar), gonzen (van insekten) :3 bulderen (van de zee), razen (van de wind) fremito sub :1 het rillen, rilling, het beven, het huiveren, huivering :-- de febre = koortshuivering/rilling :isto me da --s de horror = ik griezel ervan :2 MEDICINA fremitus :3 het bulderen (van de zee), het razen (van de wind) frenabile adj :1 wat kan worden (af)geremd/gebreideld :non -- = ongebreideld, onstuitbaar + frenage sub :1 het remmen :dispositivo/mechanismo de -- = reminrichting :catena de -- = remketting :motor de -- = remmotor :pedal de -- = rempedaal :cablo de -- = remkabel :systema de -- = remsysteem :luce/lumine de -- = remlicht :circuito de -- = remcircuit :distantia de -- = remafstand, remweg :missile de -- = remraket :tracia de -- = remspoor :prova/proba de -- = remproef :test (A) de -- = remproef :defecto de -- = remdefect :potentia de -- = remvermogen :radiation de -- = remstraling :momento/copula de -- = remmoment frenar v :1 teugelen, optomen (van paard) :2 (af)remmen, aan de rem trekken :-- le bicycletta = de fiets afremmen :-- le enthusiasmo de un persona = iemand remmen + frenator sub :1 iemand die (af)remt, remmer freno sub :1 breidel, bit (van paard) :2 TECHNICA rem :-- mechanic = mechanische rem :-- hydraulic/ aere comprimite = hydraulische rem :-- hydropneumatic = hydropneumatische rem :-- a/de disco = schijfrem :-- a/de tambur = trommelrem :-- al janta = velgrem :guarnitura/guarnition de -- = remvoering :-- a pression de oleo = oliedrukrem :-- de alarma/de succurso/de emergentia = noodrem :-- de mano = handrem :-- de pede/a pedal = voetrem :-- (del rota) anterior = voorrem :-- super pneu(matico) = bandrem :-- pneumatic = pneumatische rem, luchtdrukrem :-- (electro)magnetic = magneetrem :-- a retropedalage/a retropedal/a contrapedal = terugtraprem :--s cantilever (E) = cantilerremmen :systema de --s = remsysteem :tuberia del -- = remleiding :banda de -- = remband :liquido/fluido de -- = remvloeistof, remolie :levator de -- = remhandel/hendel :tirar/serrar le -- = aan de rem trekken :dar un colpo de -- = krachtig remmen :pedal de -- = rempedaal :manivella de -- = remkruk :cablo de -- = remkabel :modiolo de -- = remnaaf :disco de -- = remschijf :catena de -- = remketting :tambur de -- = remtrommel :bloco de -- = remblok :resorto de -- = remveer :apparato de -- = remtoestel :paracadita -- = remparachute :adjustar/regular le --s = de remmen bijstellen :le --s ha essite blocate = de remmen zijn geblokkeerd :3 FIGURATE breidel :4 MEDICINA fraenum :-- del lingua = tongriem :-- del preputio = voorhuidbandje + frenulo sub :1 ANATOMIA band, riem :-- lingual/del lingua = tongriem :-- del preputio = voorhuidbandje + freon sub :1 freon + frequentabile adj :1 die men kan bezoeken :2 waarmee men kan omgaan frequentar v :1 frequenteren, veel komen (bij), vaak bezoeken, regelmatig gaan naar (plaats, schouwburg, kerk, café, etc.) :-- le schola = schoolgaan :-- determinate circulos = in bepaalde kringen verkeren + frequentate adj :1 (veelvuldig) bezocht :loco multo -- = veel bezochte plaats frequentation sub :1 het regelmatig bezoeken, het regelmatig bezoeken, het gaan naar (schouwburg, kerk, school, café, etc.), veelvuldig gebruik (van) :-- scholar/del schola = schoolbezoek :-- del obras classic = regelmatig lezen van de klassieke literatuur :2 omgang, relatie frequentative adj :1 herhalend, herhalings..., frequentatief, iteratief :verbo -- = frequentatief werkwoord :prefixo -- = frequentatief voorvoegsel :suffixo -- = frequentatief achtervoegsel + frequentativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA frequentatief frequentator sub :1 iemand die iets vaak gebruikt, iemand die vaak ergens komt, trouw bezoeker, stamgast :-- de theatros = (regelmatige) schouwburgbezoeker :-- de bursa = beursganger frequente adj :1 herhaald, veelvuldig, frequent, gebruikelijk, veel voorkomend (woord, verschijnsel) :un problema -- = een veel voorkomend probleem frequentemente adv :1 herhaaldelijk, vaak, dikwijls frequentia sub :1 frequentie, menigvuldigheid, talrijkheid, overvloed :-- de un parola/vocabulo = frequentia van een woord :lista de -- = frequentielijst :cifra de -- = frequentiecijfer :scala de -- = frequentieschaal :con -- = vaak, veelvuldig, dikwijls :con bastante -- = vrij vaak :2 PHYSICA frequentie, trillingsgetal :-- cumulative = cumulatieve frequentie :-- cyclic = cyclische frequentie :-- de entrata = ingangsfrequentie :-- intermediari = middenfrequentie :gamma de -- = frequentiebereik :alte -- = hoge frequentie :bandas de --s = frequentiebanden :amplificator a alte -- = hoogfrequente versterker :curva de -- = frequentiekromme :basse -- = laagfrequentie :de basse -- = laagfrequent :3 MEDICINA frequentie :-- del pulso = polsfrequentie, frequentie van de hartslag :-- respiratori = frequentie van de ademhalingsbewegingen :-- cardiac = hartfrequentie + frequential adj :1 frequentie... :characteristica -- = frequentiekarakteristiek + frequentimetro sub :1 frequentie-indicator + fresa sub :1 TECHNICA MEDICINA frees, soevereinboor :-- a/de profilar = profielfrees :-- a/de disco = schijffrees :-- a/de mano = handfrees :-- spheric = kogelfrees :-- a dentatura fin = fijntandige frees :-- de finition = eindfrees :modulo de -- = freesmal + fresar v :1 (uit)fresen, (uit)boren, opboren :machina a/de -- = freesmachine :forator a/de -- = freesboor :lima a/de -- = freesvijl :serra a/de -- = freeszaag :utensiles a/de -- = freesgereedschap + fresator sub :1 iemand die freest + fresatrice sub :1 freesmachine :-- automatic = freesmachine :-- horizontal = horizontale freesmachine :-- vertical = verticale freesmachine + fresatura sub :1 freeswerk fresc adj :1 fris, koel :aqua -- = koel helder water :halito -- = frisse adem :brisa -- = frisse bries :2 vers, fris, recent, nieuw, pas (aangevoerd) :ovos -- = verse eieren :butyro -- = verse boter :pan -- = vers brood :lacte -- = verse melk :verduras -- = verse groenten :colores -- = frisse kleuren :3 fris (onbedorven) :4 vers (niet kunstmatig geconserveerd) :fructos -- e fructos sic = verse en gedroogde vruchten + freschista sub :1 schilder van fresco's fresco sub :1 koelte, frisse lucht, buitenlucht :prender le -- = een luchtje scheppen, een frisse neus halen :2 fresco (grote muurschildering) :arte del -- = frescokunst :pictor de --s = frescoschilder, fresquist :pinger al -- = al fresco schilderen frescor sub :1 frisheid, koelte :-- nocturne/del nocte = nachtkoelte :-- matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino = morgenkoelte :2 frisheid, versheid + fretamento sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES bevrachting :contracto de -- = bevrachtingscontract, chertepartij :agente de -- = bevrachtingsagent :mercato de -- = bevrachtingsmarkt + fretar v :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES bevrachten, vervrachten, charteren + fretator sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES bevrachter, vervrachter + frete sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES vracht :tonna de -- = scheepston, vrachtton :-- aeree = luchtvracht :-- nette = nettovracht :-- de retorno = retourvracht, thuisvracht :mercato del --s = scheepsvrachtenmarkt :2 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES vrachtprijs + freudian adj :1 freudiaans :lapso/lapsus (L) -- = freudiaanse vergissing/verspreking + freudiano sub :1 Freudiaan + freudismo sub :1 freudisme + friabile adj :1 bros, brokkelig, kruimelig + friabilitate sub :1 brosheid, brokkeligheid, kruimeligheid + friar v :1 (doen) brokkelen, (doen) kruimelen fricamento sub :1 het wrijven, het schuren, wrijving, schuring :panno de -- = dweil :electrisation per -- = elektrisering door wrijving fricar v :1 wrijven, schuren :-- se le oculos = zijn ogen uitwrijven :-- se le manos = in zijn handen wrijven :panno de -- = dweil fricassar v :1 fricassee (ragoût) maken van fricassear v :1 fricassee (ragoût) maken van fricassee sub FRANCESE :1 fricassee, ragoût (van gevogelte, vlees) :-- de vitello = kalfsfricassee fricativa sub :1 PHONETICA fricatief, schuurklank, glijder fricative adj :1 PHONETICA schuur... :consonante -- = fricatief, schuurklank, glijder friction sub :1 het wrijven, het schuren, wrijving, schuring :2 PHYSICA, TECHNICA wrijving, frictie :-- del catena = kettingwrijving :-- del chorda = snaarwrijving :-- interne = inwendige wrijving :-- glissante = slepende wrijving :-- rolante/de rolamento = rollende wrijving :-- intermittente = intermitterende wrijving :-- cinetic = kinetische wrijving :-- de contacto = contactwrijving :coefficiente de -- = wrijvingscoëfficiënt :angulo de -- = wrijvingshoek :accopulamento a/de -- = frictiekoppeling :disco a/de -- = frictieplaat :calandra a/de -- = frictiekalander :rolo a/de -- = frictierol :superficie de -- = wrijvingsvlak/strijkvlak :resistentia al -- = wrijvingsweerstand :3 FIGURATE wrijving, onenigheid, strubbeling, botsing, geschil :causar/provocar --es = wrijving/onenigheid veroorzaken :--es politic = politieke strubbelingen :4 haarwassing :5 haarwater + frictional adj :1 wrijvings..., (ECONOMIA) frictie..., frictioneel :perdita -- = wrijvingsverlies :disoccupation -- = frictionele werkloosheid frictionar v :1 (in)wrijven, masseren, met een friction behandelen friger v :1 bakken, braden :solea pro -- = baktong :platessa pro -- = bakschol frigidar v :1 koelen, koel maken :2 afkoelen, koel worden frigidarium sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN frigidario frigide adj :1 koud, koel, kil (anque FIGURATE) :guerra -- = koude oorlog :repasto/plattos -- = koude maaltijd :platto -- = koude schotel, koud gerecht :tono -- = koele toon :colores -- = koele kleuren :METEO :fronte -- = koufront :cella -- = koelcel :sudor -- = angstzweet, klamme zweet :a/de sanguine -- = koudbloedig :-- e humide = waterkoud :tractar un persona frigidemente = iemand koel bejegenen :2 MEDICINA frigide, seksueel ongevoelig, koel frigiditate sub :1 kou(de) :2 koelheid, onverschilligheid, onbewogenheid :3 MEDICINA frigiditeit, seksuele ongevoeligheid frigido sub :1 koude, kou :-- hibernal/de hiberno = winterkoude :-- intense = hevige kou :-- penetrante = snerpende/felle kou :-- pungente = nijpende/bittere kou :uitzonderlijke -- = frigido excessive :unda de -- = koudegolf :haber -- = het koud hebben, koud zijn :esser armate contra le -- = gewapend zijn tegen de kou :prender -- = 1. het koud krijgen, 2 kou vatten :il face -- = het is koud (weer) :fremer/tremer/tremular de -- = huiveren/rillen van koude :indurar le -- = de koude verduren :2 verkoudheid :prender -- = kou vatten, verkouden worden :3 FIGURATE koelheid, onverschilligheid frigitoria sub :1 braadpan, koekepan frigor sub :1 koelte, koude, kou + frigoria sub :1 PHYSICA frigorie frigorifere adj :1 koudmakend :deposito -- = koelhuis :camera -- = koelruimte :cella -- = koelcel :nave -- = koelschip frigorific adj :1 koudmakend, koel... :camera -- = koelkamer, koelruimte :deposito -- = koelhuis :cella -- = koelcel :apparato -- = koelapparaat :installation -- = koelinstallatie :machina -- = koelmachine :camion -- = koelauto :nave -- = koelschip :carro/wagon -- = koelwagon :mixtura -- = koudmakend mengsel + frigorificar v :1 in de koelkast bewaren, koelen + frigorigene adj :1 koudmakend :fluido -- = koelmiddel + frimario sub :1 frimaire, rijpmaand (Franse Republikeinse Kalender) + fringilla sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vink :-- flammee = brandsijs :-- montan = ringmus, grauwvink, veldmus :-- domestic = huismus + fringillides sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA vinkachtigen frir v :1 bakken, braden, frituren :grassia a/pro -- = braadvet :grillia de -- = braadrooster :patella de -- = braadpan :pisce a/pro -- = panvis :platessa pro -- = bakschol :solea pro -- = baktong :pisce frite = gebakken vis + frisbee sub ANGLESE :1 frisbee :jocar al -- = frisbeeën + Frisia sub n pr :1 Friesland :-- occidental = West-Friesland :lacos de -- = Friese meren :cavallo de -- = Spaanse ruiter + frisismo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA frisisme + frisista sub :1 frisist, frisicus + friso sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER ARTE fries :-- foliate = rankenfries + frison sub :1 (persoon) Fries + frison adj :1 Fries frite adj :1 gebakken, gefrituurd :ovo -- = gebakken ei :pisce -- = gebakken vis :patatas -- = friet :salsicia -- = braadworst + fritillaria sub :1 BOTANICA kievitsbloem :-- imperial = keizerskroon fritoria sub :1 bakpan fritura sub :1 het bakken, het braden, het frituren :scumatoria a/de -- = frituurspaan :casserola a/de/pro -- = frituurpan :oleo a/de -- = frituurvet :odor de -- = baklucht :2 gebakken/gefrituurde spijzen (vis, aardappelen), frituur frivole adj :1 onbeduidend, oppervlakkig, beuzelachtig, luchtig, nietszeggend :lectura -- = luchtige/oppervlakkige lectuur :persequer placeres -- = onbenullige pelziertjes najagen :2 frivool, lichtzinnig, luchthartig, wuft :tono -- = luchthartige toon :character -- = lichtzinnig karakter frivolitate sub :1 onbeduidenheid, oppervlakkigheid, beuzelachtigheid, nietszeggendheid :2 frivoliteit, lichtzinnigheid, luchthartigheid, wuftheid + Fröbel sub n pr :1 Fröbel :schola -- = fröbelschool :methodo -- = fröbelmethode + fronda sub :1 gebladerte, tak met bladeren :arbore de -- = loofboom :bosco/foreste de arbores de -- = loofbos + fronde sub :1 HISTORIA fronde + frondifere adj :1 BOTANICA bladeren dragend :arbore -- = loofboom :bosco/foreste de arbores -- = loofbos + frondose adj :1 BOTANICA loofrijk, bladerrijk :cucumaria -- = zeebuidel :polyporo -- = eikhaas frontal adj :1 ANATOMIA :voorhoofds... : osso -- = voorhoofdsbeen :sino/sinus/fossa -- = voorhoofdsholte :musculos -- = voorhoofdsspieren :arteria -- = voorhoofdslagader :vena -- = voorhoofdsader :lobo -- = voorhoofdskwab :cresta/crista -- = voorhoofdskam :2 frontaal :attacco -- = frontale aanval :attaccar frontalmente = frontaal aanvallen :pagina -- = frontpagina :altoparlator -- = frontale luidspreker :METEO perturbation -- = frontale storing, golfstoring :METEO zona -- = frontale zone :pluvia -- = frontregen + frontal sub :1 voorhoofdsriem, frontstuk, frontaal, frondeel fronte sub :1 voorhoofd :-- lisie = glad voorhoofd :-- alte = hoog voorhoofd :arrugar/corrugar le -- = het voorhoofd fronsen :corrugation del -- = fronsing van het voorhoofd :essugar se le -- = zijn voorhoofd afwissen :in le sudor de su -- = in het zweet zijns aanschijns :facer -- al concurrentia = de concurrentie het hoofd bieden :2 voorzijde, gevel, front :-- de un edificio = voorkant van een gebouw :balcon de -- = voorbalkon (van huis) :3 MILITAR front, voorste gelid :-- de battalia = front, voorste gelid :-- oriental/del est = oostfront, oostelijk front :sector de -- = frontsector :cambio de -- = frontverandering :rectification del -- = frontcorrectie :partir al -- = naar het front gaan :4 front (partij, beweging) :-- de liberation = bevrijdingsfront :-- popular = volksfront :5 METEO front :-- frigide = koufront :-- cal(i)de = warmtefront :-- polar = poolfront :-- pluviose/de pluvia = regenfront :-- oceanic = oceaanfront :-- stationari = stationair front :passage de un -- = frontpassage frontiera sub :1 grens :-- francese = Franse grens :-- natural = natuurlijke grens :-- terrestre = landgrens :-- interior = binnengrens :-- linguistic = taalgrens :-- septentrional = noordgrens :-- meridional = zuidgrens :-- artificial = kunstmatige grens :passage de -- = grensovergang :palo/poste de -- = grenspaal :incidente de -- = grensincident :posto de -- = grenspost :station de -- = grensstation :rectification de -- = grenscorrectie :linea de -- = grenslijn :urbe de -- = grensstad :litigio/conflicto/controversia de -- = grensconflict/geschil :forte/fortalessa de -- = grensvesting :violation de -- = grensschending :region de -- = grensstreek :traffico de -- = grensverkeer :communa de -- = grensgemeente :fluvio/riviera de -- = grensrivier :passar le -- = de grens overgaan :aperir le --s = de grenzen openstellen :clauder le --s = de grenzen sluiten :viver al -- del humanitate = aan de zelfkant van de maatschappij leven frontispicio sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER fronton, frontispice, geveldriehoek :2 versierd titelblad (van boek) + frontogenese (-esis) sub :1 METEO frontogenese + fronton sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER fronton, geveldriehoek + frontonasal adj :1 frontonasaal + frottis sub FRANCESE :1 MEDICINA uitstrijkje :-- vaginal = vagina-uitstrijkje fructar v :1 vruchten dragen, vruchten voortbrengen fructeria sub :1 fruitwinkel, fruithandel fructero sub :1 fruitkoopman, fruithandelaar :-- ambulante = fruitventer + fructicultor sub :1 fruitkweker + fructicultura sub :1 fruitteelt :interprisa de -- = fruitkwekerij fructidor sub :1 Fructidor (12e maand van de Franse Republikeinse kalender) fructiero sub :1 bewaarplaats voor fruit, fruitschuur, fruitkelder, fruitzolder fructifere adj :1 vruchtdragend, vruchten voortbrengend :arbore -- = vruchtboom :corpore -- = vruchtlichaam :pedunculo -- = vruchtsteel :2 FIGURATE winstgevend, voordelig fructificar v :1 vrucht dragen, vruchten voortbrengen :arbore que fructifica tardivemente = boom die laat vrucht zet :2 FIGURATE nut afwerpen, voordeel/winst opleveren, gedijen :idea que fructifica = vruchtdragend idee fructification sub :1 vruchtvorming, vruchtzetting + fructivore adj :1 vruchtenetend :animal -- = vruchteneter, fructivoor + fructivoro sub :1 vruchtenetend dier, vruchteneter, fructivoor fructo sub :1 vrucht :cultura de --s = fruitteelt :succo de --s = vruchtensap :pulpa de --s = vruchtenpulp, vruchtvlees :salata de --s = vruchtensalade :compota de --s = vruchtenmoes/puree :cocktail (A) de --s = vruchtencocktail :conservas de --s = vruchtenconserven :gelato de --s = vruchtenijs :pastisseria al/de --s = vruchtentaart/gebak :vino de --s = vruchtenwijn :pressa a --s = vruchtenpers :jardin de --s = boomgaard :boteca de -- = fruitwinkel :stand (A) de --s = fruitstalletje :auction de --s = fruitveiling :cuppa a/de --s = fruitschaal :commercio de --s = fruithandel :venditor de --s = fruitverkoper/handelaar :mercato de --s = fruitmarkt :production de --s = fruitproduktie :corbe a/de --s = fruitmand :cultello a/de --s = fruitmes(je) :--s meridional/subtropical = zuidvruchten :-- aquose = waterige vrucht :-- acerbe/amar = wrange vrucht :-- conic = kegelvormige vrucht :-- immatur/verde = onrijpe vrucht :-- matur = rijpe vrucht :-- de pepita(s) = kernvrucht, pitvrucht :-- de rosa = rozebottel :--s guastate = stek :-- de estufa = kasvrucht :--s de estufa = kasfruit :--s siccate = gedroogde vruchten :--s candite = suikervruchten :2 opbrengst, vrucht (van de arbeid, etc.), resultaat, produkt :le -- de su labor = de vrucht van zijn arbeid :dar --s = vruchten afwerpen :--s de mar = eetbare zeevis en schaal- en schelpdieren, "fruits de mer" + fructosa sub :1 CHIMIA fructose fructuose adj :1 vruchten voortbrengend, vruchtbaar :2 succesvol, winstgevend, lucratief, voordelig, profijtelijk :recercas -- = succesvolle onderzoekingen :commercio -- = lucratieve handel :speculation -- = winstgevende speculatie :laborar/travaliar fructuosemente = succesvol werken + fructuositate sub :1 vermogen om vruchten voort te brengen :2 winstgevendheid fruer v :1 genieten, vreugde beleven :-- de = in het genot zijn van :-- de un pension = van een pensioen genieten frugal adj :1 matig, eenvoudig, ingetogen, sober (in spijs en drank, leven, etc.), karig :repasto -- = sober maal :vita -- = sober/eenvoudig leven :viver frugalmente = sober leven frugalitate sub :1 soberheid, matigheid, eenvoud, karigheid :-- de un repasto = soberheid van een maaltijd + frugifere adj :1 vruchtendragend + frugilego sub :1 ZOOLOGIA roek :colonia de --s = roekenkolonie + frugivore adj :1 ZOOLOGIA vruchtenetend + frugivoro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vruchteneter + fruibile adj :1 waarvan genoten kan worden + fruibilitate sub :1 mogelijkgeid om van iets te genieten fruition sub :1 genot :-- de un pension = genot van een pensioen :con -- = vergenoegd + fruitor sub :1 iemand die van iets geniet + frullania sub :1 BOTANICA :-- ditatate = roestmos + frumentaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA tarwegrassen frumentacee adj :1 tarweachtig :plantas -- = tarwe-achtige planten frumentari adj :1 tarwe... :commercio -- = tarwehandel :mercato -- = tarwemarkt :HISTORIA ROMAN :lege -- = lex frumentaria, korenwet frumento sub :1 tarwe :-- de hiberno = wintertarwe :farina de -- = tarwemeel :pan de -- = tarwebrood :semola de -- = tarwegries :spica de -- = tarweaar :pedunculo de -- = tarwehalm :fasce de -- = tarweschoof :germine de -- = tarwekiem :bran de -- = tarwezemel :recolta de -- = tarweoogst :floccos de -- = tarwevlokken :cultura de -- = tarweteelt/bouw :campo de -- = tarweveld :precio del -- = tarweprijs :vannatura de -- = tarwekaf :quotation de -- = tarwenotering (op de beurs) :exportation de -- = tarwe-export/uitvoer :importation de -- = tarwe-import/invoer :exportator de -- = tarwe-exporteur :importator de -- = tarwe-importeur frustanee adj :1 niet het gewenste effect opleverend, teleurstellend :resultatos -- = teleurstellende resultaten frustrar v :1 frustreren, teleurstellen, beschamen, te kort doen :-- se = gefrustreerd raken :-- le sperantias de un persona = iemands hoop teleurstellen, iemand in zijn verwachtingen teleurstellen :amor frustrate = teleurgestelde liefde :2 verijdelen, doen mislukken, te niet doen :-- le projectos de un persona = iemands plannen verijdelen frustration sub :1 het frustreren, frustratie, teleurstelling frustratori adj :1 JURIDIC nodeloos, overbodig, frustratoir + frustulo sub :1 BOTANICA diatomeeënschelp + frutescente adj :1 struikachtig :planta -- = struikachtige plant + frutice sub :1 BOTANICA struik :-- de ribes rubre/rubie = aalbessenstruik fuchsia sub :1 BOTANICA fuchsia fuchsina sub :1 CHIMIA fuchsine + fuchsite sub :1 fuchsiet, chroomglimmer + fuco sub :1 BOTANICA zeewier :-- vesiculose = blaaswier + fuegian adj :1 Vuurlands + fuegiano sub :1 Vuurlander fuga sub :1 het weglopen, het (weg)vluchten, het ontvluchten, vlucht :mitter/poner in -- = op de vlucht drijven :mitter se/poner se in -- = op de vlucht gaan :prender le -- = de vlucht nemen, op de vlucht slaan :cercar le salvation in le -- = zijn heil in de vlucht zoeken :-- del electron = elektronenvlucht :-- de capitales = kapitaalvlucht :-- precipitose = overhaaste vlucht :-- disordinate = ongeregelde vlucht :tentativa de -- = ontsnappingspoging :plano de -- = ontsnappingsplan :possibilitate de -- = ontsnappingsmogelijkheid :comportamento de -- = vluchtgedrag :-- (foris) del realitate = vlucht uit de werkelijkheid :2 het ontsnappen, ontsnapping (vloeistof, gas), lekkage, lek :-- de gas = gaslek :-- de aere = luchtlek :-- de radiation = stralingslek :currente de -- = lekstroom :resistentia de -- = lekweerstand :impedantia de -- = lekimpedantie :voltage/tension de -- = lekspanning :detector de --s = lekzoeker :tappar un -- = een lek dichten :3 gloed, ijver, onstuimigheid, elan, verve :4 MUSICA fuga :choral e -- = koraalfuga :-- duple = dubbele fuga fugace adj :1 vluchtig, kortstondig, snel voorbijgaand, snel vervliegend, vergankelijk :sperantia -- = vluchtige hoop :joia/gaudio -- = kortstondige vreugde :memoria -- = vluchtige herinnering :impression -- = vluchtige indruk fugacitate sub :1 vluchtigheid, vergankelijkheid :-- del vita = vergankelijkheid van het leven :-- de un illusion = kortstondigheid van een illusie :-- de un impression = vluchtigheid van een indruk + fugato adj :1 MUSICA fugato fugir v :1 (weg)vluchten, weglopen, ontvluchten, er vandoor gaan :-- del carcere/del prision = uit de gevangenis ontvluchten :-- de un persona como del peste = iemand mijden als de pest :-- a tote velocitate = zich snel uit de voeten maken :instincto de -- = vluchtinstinct fugita sub :1 het (weg)vluchten, het weglopen, het ontvluchten, vlucht :-- de capitales = kapitaalvlucht :poner se/mitter se in -- = op de vlucht slaan fugitive adj :1 voortvluchtig, op de vlucht, vluchtend :soldato -- = vluchtende soldaat :2 vluchtig, vergankelijk, snel voorbijgaand, kortstondig :beltate -- = vergankelijke schoonheid :emotion -- = voorbijgaande emotie :joia/gaudio -- = kortstondige vreugde :vision -- = kortstondig visioen fugitivo sub :1 vluchteling, voortvluchtige + fugitor sub :1 vluchter, wegloper + fuina sub :1 ZOOLOGIA steenmarter, edelmarter + fulcro sub :1 draaipunt (van hefboom), dol, riem/roeiklamp :2 BOTANICA fulcrum, aanhangsel fulgente adj :1 schitterend fulger v :1 schitteren, glanzen fulgide adj :1 schitterend :stellas -- = schitterende sterren fulgiditate sub :1 schittering, glans fulgor sub :1 schittering, glans :-- argentin = zilverglans fulgural adj :1 van de bliksem, bliksem... :2 schitterend fulgurante adj :1 lichtend, flitsend (anque FIGURATE), bliksemend :idea -- = flitsend idee :2 bliksemsnel :progresso -- = bliksemsnelle vooruitgang :carriera -- = bliksemcarrière :le progression -- del computator/computer (A) = de zegetocht van de computer :3 MEDICINA stekend :dolor -- = stekende pijn, pijnscheut fulgurar v :1 schitteren, lichten, flitsen, bliksemen :2 uitstralen fulguration sub :1 weerlicht, bliksem :2 het inslaan van een bliksem, blikseminslag :3 MEDICINA bliksemslag, fulguratie fulgure sub :1 bliksemflits fulgurite sub :1 GEOLOGIA dondersteen, bliksempijp, fulguriet + fulgurose adj :1 Vide: fulgurante-1 + fulica sub :1 ZOOLOGIA meerkoet fuligine sub :1 roet :macula de -- = roetvlek :color de -- = roetkleur :odor de -- = roetlucht :nebula de -- = smog :gusto/sapor de -- = roetachtige smaak :deposito de -- = roetaanzetting :particula de -- = roetdeeltje :flocco de -- = roetvlok :nigre como -- = roetzwart :formation de -- = roetvorming :producer -- = roeten fuliginose adj :1 roetachtig, roeterig, roet..., roetkleurig :carbon -- = roetkool :gusto/sapor -- = roetachtige smaak :odor -- = roetlucht :flamma -- = roetende vlam + fuliginositate sub :1 roetachtigheid, roeterigheid fullar v :1 vollen, persen, kneden, touwen :-- drappo = laken vollen :-- le pasta = het deeg kneden :2 betreden, de voet zetten op, treden op, vertrappen :-- al pedes = met voeten treden :-- flores al pede = bloemen vertrappen :3 uitpersen (van druiven) fullator sub :1 (laken)voller, touwer :2 druivenperser fullatorio sub :1 stamper, persmachine (voor druiven) fullatura sub :1 het vollen, etc. :2 het trappen op, etc. + fulmaro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA :-- glacial = Noordse stormvogel fulmicoton sub :1 schietkatoen fulminante adj :1 CHIMIA knallend, knal... :pulvere -- = knalpoeder :auro -- = knalgoud :argento -- = knalzilver :mercurio -- = knalkwik :capsula -- = knalkurk :bonbon -- = knalbonbon fulminar v :1 bliksemen (tijdens onweer) :2 CHIMIA knallen, ontploffen, exploderen :3 FIGURATE fulmineren, heftig uitvaren, foeteren, donderen, van leer trekken, uitpakken :4 ECCLESIA in de ban doen, de banvloek uitspreken fulmination sub :1 CHIMIA het knallen, het ontploffen, het exploderen, ontploffing, explosie :2 FIGURATE het heftig uitvaren, het foeteren, het donderen :3 ECCLESIA afkondiging van een banvloek fulminato sub :1 CHIMIA fulminaat, knalzuurzout :-- de argento = knalzilver, zilverfulminaat :-- de mercurio = knalkwik, kwik(zilver)fulminaat fulminator sub :1 iemand die fulmineert/heftig uitvaart fulminatori adj :1 bliksem slingerend, knallend, ontploffend, donderend :2 fulminant, heftig uitvarend, tierend :3 CATHOLICISMO ban... :sententia -- = banvloek fulmine sub :1 weerlicht, bliksem, bliksemstraal :colpo de -- = blikseminslag :le -- ha colpate le ecclesia = de bliksem is in de kerk ingeslagen :rapide como le/un -- = bliksemsnel :guerra -- = blitzkrieg :serratura -- = ritssluiting :curso -- = stoomcursus :action -- = bliksemactie :visita -- = bliksembezoek :carriera -- = bliksemcarrière :operation -- = bliksemoperatie fulminee adj :1 van de bliksem, bliksem... fulminic adj :1 CHIMIA knal..., ontploffings... :acido -- = knalzuur + fulve adj :1 getaand, taankleurig, geelbruin :hirundine -- = rotszwaluw + fulvicaule adj :1 BOTANICA met geelbruine stengel of steel + fumabile adj :1 rookbaar, te roken :tabaco -- = rookbare tabak fumar v :1 roken (van schoorsteen, vuur, as, vulkaan, etc.), walmen (van lamp), dampen :2 roken (tabak, pijp, opium, etc.) :tabaco a/de/pro -- = rooktabak :prohibition/interdiction de -- = rookverbod :salon de -- = rooksalon, rookkamer :habitude de -- = rookgewoonte :3 roken (vlees, vis, etc.) :4 ziedend zijn, razend zijn :-- de cholera = schuimbekkend van woede zijn + fumarato sub :1 CHIMIA fumaraat + fumaria sub :1 -- officinal = duivenkervel + fumaric adj :1 CHIMIA acido -- = fumaarzuur fumarola sub :1 GEOLOGIA fumarole + fumarolic adj :1 fumarole... + fumate adj :1 gerookt :anguilla -- = gerookte paling :haringo -- = bokking :salmon -- = gerookte zalm :salsicia -- = rookworst :carne -- = rookvlees :gambon -- = gerookte ham :lardo -- = gerookt spek, rookspek :vitro -- = gerookt glas, rookglas fumator sub :1 roker (van tabak, pijp, etc.) :-- de opium = opiumschuiver :-- de tabaco = tabaksroker :-- compulsive = verslaafd roker :-- inveterate = kettingroker :tusse de --es = rokershoest :non-fumatores = niet-rokers, (opschrift) niet-roken, verboden te roken :compartimento pro/de --es = rookcoupé :tabuletta pro --es = rooktafeltje :articulos pro --es = tabaksartikelen, rookartikelen :2 roker (voor vlees, vis, etc.) :3 rookapparaat + fumeria sub :1 opiumkit + fumifuge adj :1 rookverdrijvend fumigar v :1 beroken, uitroken, ontsmetten (d.m.v. rook) fumigation sub :1 het beroken, het uitroken, het ontsmetten (d.m.v. rook), beroking, uitroking, ontsmetting (d.m.v.) rook, fumigatie :apparato de -- = fumigeerapparaat fumigator sub :1 iemand die berookt/uitrookt :2 fumigeerapparaat fumigatori adj :1 voor beroking dienend, fumigeer... :apparato -- = fumigeerapparaat + fumigene adj :1 rook veroorzakend, rookvormend :bomba -- = rookbom :granata -- = rookgranaat :cortina -- = rookgordijn :potto -- = rookpot/bus + fumigeno sub :1 rookontwikkelaar fumista sub :1 kachelsmid :2 schoorsteenveger + fumisteria sub :1 beroep van schoorsteenveger en kachelsmid :2 fopperij, bedotterij + fumivore adj :1 rookverbrandend, rookverterend :apparato -- = rookverdrijver, rookverbrandingstoestel, rookvang + fumivoro sub :1 rookverdrijver, rookverbrandingstoestel, rookvang fumo sub :1 rook (van schoorsteen, kaars, vuur, vulkaan, etc.) :-- de tabaco = tabaksrook :-- grasse = walm :-- de fabricas = fabrieksrook :impermeabile al -- = rookdicht :sin -- = rookvrij :odor de -- = rooklucht :nube de -- = rookwolk :cortina de -- = rookgordijn :signal de -- = rooksignaal :intoxication/invenemento per le -- = rookvergiftiging :converter se/disparer/ir in -- = in rook opgaan :chassar {sj} le -- = de rook verdrijven :ARTE DE CONSTRUER conducto de -- = rookkanaal :2 damp, walm fumose adj :1 rokerig, walmend :flamma -- = walmende vlam :candela -- = walmende kaars :polyporo -- = rookzwam + fumositate sub :1 rokerigheid :-- de un lampa a/de oleo = rokerigheid van een olielamp fumoterra sub :1 BOTANICA duivenkervel fun sub :1 touw, koord :scala de -- = touwladder + funambulesc adj :1 koorddansers... funambulo sub :1 koorddanser function sub :1 functie, taak, rol, ambt, beroep, post, betrekking, bezigheid :-- legislative = wetgevende functie :-- honorific = onbezoldigd ambt :-- additional/annexe = nevenfunctie :-- de un condensator = functie van een condensator :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :-- de subjecto = functie van onderwerp :BIOLOGIA :-- del corde = functie van het hart :BIOLOGIA --es de reproduction = voortplantingsfuncties :-- stomachal/gastric disturbate = gestoorde maagfunctie :--es vital = levensfuncties :ager in -- de su interesses = in zijn eigen belang handelen :in -- de = terwille van, ten behoeve van :in -- de lo que precede = op grond van het voorafgaande :le -- de secretario = de functie van secretaris :examine del -- visual = oogmeting :occupar un -- = een functie bekleden :relevar un persona de su --(es) = iemand van zijn functie ontheffen :entrar in -- = in functie treden :2 MATHEMATICA functie :-- algebraic/algebric = algebraïsche functie :-- circular = circulaire functie :-- analytic = analytische functie :-- composite = samengestelde functie :-- derivate = afgeleide functie :-- harmonic = harmonische functie :x es un -- de y = x is een functie van y functional adj :1 een functie hebbend, functioneel, praktisch, doelmatig (anque ANATOMIA, MATHEMATICA, LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA, etc.) :MATHEMATICA calculo -- = functionaalrekening :MATHEMATICA equation -- = functionaalvergelijking, functievergelijking :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :grammatica -- = functionele grammatica :psychologia -- = functiepsychologie :architectura -- = functionele bouwkunst :mobiles -- = functionele meubels functionalismo sub :1 functioneel karakter, functionalisme :-- de Le Corbusier = functionalisme van Le Corbusier functionalista sub :1 functionalist + functionalista adj :1 functionalistisch + functionalitate sub :1 functioneel karakter, func-tionaliteit :-- de un edificio = functioneel karak-ter van een gebouw :-- de un organo = functionaliteit van een orgaan :-- de un schema = functionaliteit van een schema functionamento sub :1 het functioneren, werking (van machine), loop, gang, werkwijze :le -- de un motor = het functioneren van een motor :le -- de un interprisa = het functioneren van een onderneming :io non cognosce le -- del computer (A)/computator = ik weet niet hoe een computer werkt :-- defectuose = gebrekkige werking, storing :-- del corde = hartwerking :-- cerebral/del cerebro = hersenwerking :mitter/poner in -- = in werking stellen :esser in plen -- = in volle werking/gang zijn :verificar le -- de = proefdraaien functionar v :1 functioneren, dienst doen, werken, draaien (machine), lopen (werktuig), in beweging zijn, in werking zijn :facer -- = laten bewegen, aanzetten, aandoen (apparaat, etc.) :iste auto(mobile) functiona con benzina/gasolina = deze auto loopt op benzine :iste machina functiona mal = deze machine loopt slecht :non functiona! = buiten dienst (lift, automaat, etc.)! functionario sub :1 functionaris :-- de securitate = veiligheidsfunctionaris :-- (public) = ambtenaar :-- municipal = gemeenteambtenaar :-- de stato = rijksambtenaar :-- del fisco = belastingambtenaar :bosbouwkundig -- = functionario forestal :-- del partito = partijfunctionaris :alte -- = hoge ambtenaar :-- competente = bevoegde ambtenaar :le -- cargate del dossier (F) = de betrokken ambtenaar :Syndicato general de --s (public) = Algemene Bond van Ambtenaren, ABVA :corrupte/omkoopbare -- = functionario corruptibile :een -- omkopen = corrumper un functionario :omkoping van een -- = corruption de un functionario :reintegrar un -- = een ambtenaar in zijn functie herstellen :reintegration de un -- = herstel in functie van een ambtenaar funda sub :1 slinger (wapen) :colpo de -- = slingerworp :lanceator de -- = slingerwerper fundamental adj :1 fundamenteel, de grondslag uitmakend, essentieel, grond... :sono -- = grondtoon :MUSICA accordos -- = grondakkoorden :critica -- = fundamentele kritiek :petra -- = grondsteen :idea -- = grondgedachte, basisgedachte :veritate -- = grondwaarheid :lege -- = fundamentele wet :question -- = kernvraag :regula -- = grondregel :obra -- = standaardwerk + fundamentalismo sub :1 fundamentalisme + fundamentalista sub :1 fundamentalist + fundamentalista adj :1 fundamentalistisch fundamento sub :1 fundament, basis, grondslag, grondvesten :-- de un theoria = grondprincipe van een theorie :poner/stabilir/establir le --s de = de grondslagen leggen voor :tremular super su -- = op zijn grondvesten schudden :2 grond, reden, oorzaak :iste affirmation es disproviste de tote -- = deze bewering mist alle grond :sin -- = ongegrond, ongefundeerd :su insatisfaction non esseva sin -- = niet zonder grond was hij ontevreden fundar (I) v :1 funderen, stichten, oprichten, instellen, opstellen :-- un casa super palos = een huis op palen funderen :-- un schola = een school stichten :-- un partito = een partij stichten :-- un colonia = een kolonie stichten :-- un familia/un focar = een gezin stichten, trouwen :2 baseren, funderen :-- se super = zich baseren op :-- un puncto de vista theoricamente = een standpunt theoretisch funderen fundar (II) v :1 werpen met een slinger (wapen) fundate adj :1 gegrond, gerechtvaardigd :un plancto -- = een gegronde klacht :objectiones -- = gegronde bezwaren :rationes -- = gegronde/geldige redenen :pavor non -- = ijdele vrees fundation sub :1 fundament(en), fundering, fundatie :fossa/puteo de -- = funderingsput :trabe/trave de -- = fundatiebalk :palo/poste de -- = funderingspaal :placa de -- = funderingsplaat :muro de -- = funderingsmuur :trenchea {sj} de -- = funderingssleuf :-- de grilliage = roosterfundering :le ruptura del -- = het bezwijken van de fundering :2 het stichten, het oprichten, het instellen, stichting, oprichting, instelling :acto de -- = stichtingsakte/brief :-- de un partito = stichting van een partij :-- de un casa de commercio = oprichting van een handelsfirma :reunion de -- = stichtingsbijeenkomst :costos de -- = stichtingskosten :capital de -- = stichtingskapitaal :die de -- = stichtingsdag :anno de -- = stichtingsjaar :data de -- = stichtingsdatum :3 stichting, instelling :-- Rockefeller = Rockefellerstichting fundator sub :1 stichter, oprichter, grondlegger :-- de un partito = stichter van een partij :-- del Imperio Perse = stichter van het Perzische Rijk funder v :1 smelten, versmelten :-- como nive in le sol = smelten als sneeuw voor de zon :-- ferro = ijzer smelten :-- auro con cupro = goud met koper versmelten :-- grassia = vet smelten :-- se in le population local = in de plaatselijke bevolking opgaan :-- se = samengevoegd worden, samensmelten :isto funde in le bucca = het is zo zacht/mals als boter :2 gieten (metaal) :-- campanas = klokkengieten :-- characteres/litteras = lettergieten :aciero fundite = gietstaal :ferro fundite = gietijzer funderia sub :1 gieterij, (metaal)gieterij, (metaal)smelting :-- de arte = kunstgieterij :-- de ferro = ijzergieterij :-- de cupro = kopergieterij :-- de aciero = staalgieterij :-- de campanas = klokkengieterij :-- de characteres/de litteras = lettergieterij :-- de oleo de balena = traankokerij :alligato de -- = gietlegering + funditor sub :1 smelter, gieter :-- de metallo = metaalgieter :-- de ferro = ijzergieter :-- de stanno = tingieter :-- de cupro = kopergieter :-- de aciero = staalgieter :-- de campanas = klokkengieter :-- de characteres/de litteras = lettergieter fundo sub :1 bodem :-- del mar = zeebodem :-- de un fossato = bodem van een sloot :-- de un bottilia = bodem van een fles :-- de torta = taartbodem :fango de -- = bodemslib :ir al -- = zinken :sin -- = bodemloos :puteo sin -- = bodemloze put :a -- = grondig, tot op de bodem :examinar un cosa a -- = iets tot de bodem uitzoeken :articulo de -- = achtergrondartikel, hoofdartikel (in krant) :in le -- = eigenlijk, in wezen :basse -- = ondiepte :duple -- = dubbele bodem :-- de un conflicto = achtergronden van een conflict :isto veni del -- de su corde = dat komt uit de grond van zijn hart :comprender le -- del cosas = de grond van de dingen begrijpen :cognoscer un cosa a -- = iets onder de knie hebben :discuter un question a -- = een kwestie goed doorspreken :2 achterste gedeelte, verste gedeelte :al/in le -- del sala = achter in de zaal :camera in -- del corridor = kamer achter in de gang :al/in le -- de mi tasca = onder in mijn zak :le basse -- del societate = de onderste lagen van de maatschappij :le basse --s de Amsterdam = de achterbuurten van Amsterdam :in le -- de su corde = diep in zijn hart :pariete del -- = achterwand :3 TECHNICA fundering, fundament :4 achtergrond, ondergrond :restar/remaner in -- = op de achtergrond blijven :musica de -- = achtergrondmuziek :choro de -- = achtergrondkoor :-- sonor = achtergrondmuziek, achtergrondgeluiden :-- musical = achtergrondmuziek :-- historic de un legenda = historische achtergrond van een legende :ruitos de -- = ruis (op de achtergrond) :5 fonds :--s public = overheidsfondsen :-- de stato = staatsfonds :-- de calamitates = rampenfonds :-- de investimento = beleggingsfonds :-- de reserva = reservefonds/kas, bufferfonds :-- de succurso/de adjuta = steunfonds, hulpfonds :-- de garantia = garantiefonds :-- de amortisation = delgingsfonds :-- de presto = leningsfonds :-- salarial = loonfonds :-- electoral = verkiezingsfonds :--s disponibile = beschikbare fondsen :-- editorial = uitgeversfonds :-- de sparnio = spaarfonds :-- fiduciari = trustfonds :Fundo Monetari International, FMI = Internationaal Monetair Fonds, IMF :summa (versate) a -- perdite = som (geld) waarvan niet verwacht wordt dat deze terug betaald wordt :prestator de --s = geldgever :crear/instituer/establir un -- = een fonds stichten :transferer a un -- = in een fonds storten :procurar a un persona le --s necessari = iemand de nodige gelden verstrekken funebre adj :1 begrafenis..., rouw..., lijk..., doods... :carro -- = lijkkoets :ceremonia -- = begrafenisplechtigheid :marcha -- = treurmars :musica -- = treurmuziek :poesia -- = lijkdicht :cappella -- = rouwkapel :velia -- = dodenwacht :servicio -- = rouwdienst :oration -- = lijkrede :missa -- = dodenmis :convoyo -- = rouwstoet, begrafenisstoet :pompa -- = begrafenisplechtigheid :interprisa de pompas -- = begrafenisonderneming :empleato de pompas -- = lijkbezorger, lijkdrager :2 somber, treurig, luguber :silentio -- = doodse stilte funeral adj :1 begrafenis..., lijk..., graf..., doods... :monumento -- = grafmonument :columna/colonna -- = grafzuil :petra -- = grafsteen :urna -- = lijkurn, grafurn :carro -- = lijkkoets :corona -- = grafkrans, lijkkrans :discurso/oration -- = lijkrede :convoyo -- = rouwstoet, begrafenisstoet funerales sub pl :1 begrafenis, ter aarde bestelling, bijzetting :-- national = staatsbegrafenis :su -- esseva strictemente private = hij is in alle stilte begraven funerari adj :1 begrafenis..., lijk..., doods..., graf..., funerair :monumento -- = grafmonument :columna/colonna -- = grafzuil :statua -- = grafbeeld :statuetta -- = grafbeeldje :petra -- = grafsteen :inscription -- = grafinscriptie :camera -- = grafkamer :cappella -- = grafkapel :urna -- = lijkurn, grafurn :flor -- = grafbloem :niche (F) -- = grafnis :sculptura -- = grafsculptuur :centro -- = rouwcentrum :costos -- = begrafeniskosten :poesia -- = funeraire poëzie funere sub :1 begrafenis :--s = begrafenisplechtigheid funero sub :1 touwslager funeste adj :1 rampzalig, verderfelijk, schadelijk, funest, noodlottig, heilloos :error -- = rampzalige/noodlottige vergissing :projecto -- = heilloos plan :interprisa -- = heilloze onderneming :haber un influentia -- = een funeste invloed hebben funger v :1 fungeren, in functie zijn, zijn ambt of betrekking waarnemen :-- de presidente = als president fungeren + fungia sub :1 sponskoraal fungibile adj :1 JURIDIC, ECONOMIA fungibel, vervangbaar, verwisselbaar + fungibilitate sub :1 JURIDIC, ECONOMIA fungibiliteit, verwisselbaarheid + fungic adj :1 paddenstoel... :flora -- de un foreste = paddenstoelenflora van een woud :vegetation -- = schimmelachtige groei :intoxication -- = schimmelvergiftiging :affection -- = schimmelziekte :damno(s) -- = schimmelschade fungicida adj :1 schimmelwerend, schimmeldodend, fungicide fungicida sub :1 schimmelwerend middel, schimmeldodend middel + fungicultor sub :1 paddenstoelenkweker + fungicultura sub :1 het kweken van paddenstoelen :2 paddenstoelenkwekerij fungiforme adj :1 paddenstoelvormig, fungoïd :nube -- del explosion de un bomba atomic = paddenstoelvormige wolk van een atoombomexplosie + fungivore adj :1 zwammenetend, fungivoor + fungivoro sub :1 zwammeneter, fungivoor fungo sub :1 BOTANICA paddenstoel, zwam :-- venenose = giftige paddenstoel :-- comestibile/edibile = eetbare paddenstoel :-- de fission = splijtzwam :-- symbiotic = trawant :cappello de un -- = hoed van een paddenstoel :crescer/surger como --s = als paddenstoelen uit de grond schieten :2 MEDICINA sponsgezwel, sponsachtige uitwas + fungoide adj :1 op een paddenstoel gelijkend fungologia sub :1 fungologie, studie van de paddenstoelen fungologista sub :1 fungoloog, kenner van paddenstoelen + fungologo sub :1 fungoloog, kenner van paddenstoelen fungose adj :1 zwamachtig, paddenstoelachtig fungositate sub :1 zwamachtigheid, schimmelachtigheid :2 MEDICINA wildvlees, granulatieweefsel funicular adj :1 kabel... :ferrovia -- = kabelspoor(weg) :polygono -- = kabelveelhoek :2 ANATOMIA van de navelstreng :3 BOTANICA van de zaadstreng funicular sub :1 kabelspoor(weg), funiculair funiculo sub :1 (dun) touwtje :2 ANATOMIA navelstreng :3 BOTANICA zaadstreng funiforme adj :1 touwvormig, touwachtig fur sub :1 dief :-- de magazin(es) = winkeldief :-- occasional = gelegenheidsdief :-- de bestias = veedief :-- de gallinas = kippendief :-- de bicyclettas = zwijntjesjager :jargon de --es = dieventaal :banda de --es = dievenbende :cava de --es = dievenhol :denunciar un -- = een dief aangeven :persequer le -- = de dief nazitten :capturar/attrappar un = een dief grijpen/pakken :le occasion face le -- = de gelegenheid maakt de dief furar v :1 stelen :een diamant -- = furar un diamante :-- le corde de un persona = iemands hart stelen furbir adj :1 (op)poetsen, polijsten, bruineren furbitor sub :1 iemand die polijst/(op)poetst/bruineert furca sub :1 (landbouw)vork, vork, gaffel :-- de bicycletta = vork van een fiets :-- a/de feno = hooivork :-- a/de stercore = mestvork :elevator a -- = vorkhefwerktuig :2 vorkvormig voorwerp :3 vork (om mee te eten) :4 tweesprong :5 galg :executar un persona al -- = iemand ophangen :condenmar un persona al -- = iemand tot de galg/strop veroordelen furcar v :1 met een vork bewerken, op de vork nemen :2 de vorm van een vork geven/hebben/krijgen furcata sub :1 vorkvol, hooivorkvol, mestvorkvol furcate adj :1 gevorkt, vorkvormig, gaffelvormig, gespleten :mento -- = kin met een kuiltje :pede -- = gespleten hoef, bokkepoot :cammino -- = weg die zich splitst :TECHNICA biella -- = gevorkte drijfstang/krukstang :metzgeria -- = boomvorkjes (soort levermos) furchetta sub :1 vork (om mee te eten) :-- a dessert = dessertvorkje :-- de sterno = vorkbeen (van vogel) + furchettata sub :1 vorkvol :un -- de spaghetti (It) = een vork spaghetti furer v :1 woedend zijn, buiten zich zelf zijn furetto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA fret :chassa {sj} con -- = frettejacht :chassar {sj} con -- = fretten furfuracee adj :1 MEDICINA schubachtig, roosachtig :desquamation -- = schubachtige huidschilfering furfure sub :1 zemelen :2 MEDICINA huidschilfer, roos (op het hoofd) + furfurol sub :1 CHIMIA furfurol furfurose sub :1 MEDICINA schilferig, roosachtig + furgon sub :1 wagen (voor goederen, etc.) :-- de bagage = bagagewagen :-- militar = legerwagen :-- cellular = boevenwagen :-- postal = postwagen furia sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA Furie, wraakgodin :2 (razende) woede, razernij, furie :-- discatenate = uitzinnige woede :le -- del passiones = de woede der hartstochten :accesso de -- = woedeuitbarsting furiar v :1 woedend maken furibunde adj :1 woedend, razend, woest, wild, verwoed :cholera -- = razende woede :assalto -- = verwoede aanval :lancear reguardos -- a un persona = iemand woedende blikken toewerpen :2 FIGURATE verwoed furiose adj :1 woedend, razend, woest, wild :parolas -- = boze woorden :littera -- = boze brief :reguardos -- = woedende blikken :tauro -- = dolle stier :critar furiosemente a un persona = woedend tegen iemand uitvaren furiositate sub :1 woede, razernij furnata sub :1 ovenvol (brood, etc.) furnero sub :1 bakker :2 ZOOLOGIA ovenvogel furno sub :1 oven, fornuis, kachel :-- a petroleo = petroleumkachel :-- a gas = gasoven :-- a micro-undas = magnetronoven :tubo de -- = fornuispijp :grillia de -- = fornuisrooster :placa de -- = ovenplaat, bakplaat :oleo de -- = huisbrandolie :temperatura del -- = oventemperatuur :2 (smelt)oven :-- de fusion = smeltoven :-- de aurifice = goudsmidoven :alte -- = hoogoven :-- a/de cemento = cementoven :-- a/de coke (A) = cokesoven :-- a/de briccas = steenoven :-- a/de calce = kalkoven :-- a/de vitro = glasoven :-- de soldar = lasoven :-- de pottero/ceramica = pottebakkersoven :-- campaniforme = klokoven :laccar al -- = moffelen furor sub :1 (hevige) woede, razernij :-- popular/del populo = volkswoede :-- cec = blinde woede :accesso de -- = aanval van woede, woedeaanval :discargar su -- = uitrazen :scumar/spumar de -- = schuimbekken van woede :2 verwoedheid, hartstocht, vervoering, verbetenheid, wild enthousiasme :-- poetic = dichtvuur, dichterlijke vervoering :-- creative = scheppingsdrift :-- del joco = hartstocht voor het spel :3 facer -- = opgang maken, succes hebben, furore maken furtive adj :1 steels, heimelijk, tersluiks :gesto -- = tersluikse beweging, onopvallend gebaar :lacrima -- = onopvallende traan :reguardo -- = verholen/tersluikse/steelse blik :edition -- = clandestiene uitgave :chassator {sj} -- = stroper :entrar furtivemente = binnensluipen :introduction -- = insluiping furto sub :1 het stelen, diefstal :-- de magazin(es) = winkeldiefstal :-- de arte = kunstdiefstal :-- con effraction = diefstal met braak :committer un -- = een diefstal plegen :committer un -- con fractura = een diefstal met inbraak plegen, inbreken :assecurar se contra le -- = zich tegen diefstal verzekeren :assecurantia contra --s = inbraakverzekering :accusar un persona de -- = iemand van diefstal beschuldigen :suspectar un persona como autor de un --, suspectar que un persona ha committite un -- = iemand van diefstal beschuldigen :2 gestolen goed(eren) furunculo sub :1 MEDICINA steenpuist, furunkel :eruption de -- = uitslag van steenpuisten :aperir un -- = een steenpuist openen + furunculose adj :1 MEDICINA steenpuist..., furunkuleus :abscesso -- = furunkuleus abces furunculose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA steenpuistziekte, furunculose + furunculoso sub :1 MEDICINA steenpuistlijder + fusario sub :1 BOTANICA voetrot (plantenziekte) :-- nival = sneeuwschimmel + fusc adj :1 donker, duister :2 donkerbruin :arion -- = tuinaardslak :cypero -- = bruin cypergras :rhynchospora -- = bruin snavelbies + fusciflor adj :1 BOTANICA met donkerbruine bloemen + fuscina sub :1 HISTORIA drietand fuselage sub FRANCESE :1 AVIATION (vliegtuig)romp, geraamte + fuselar v :1 een spilvorm geven aan, stroomlijnen + fuselate sub :1 ZIE: fusiforme fusero sub :1 iemand die spoelen/klossen/spillen maakt fusibile adj :1 smeltbaar, smelt... ELECTRICITATE :(filo/curte circuito) -- = smeltdraad, smeltveiligheid, stop, zekering :clavo -- = loodnagel + fusibile sub :1 smeltveiligheid, zekering, stop :cassa de --s = stoppenkast :cambiar un -- = een nieuwe stop indraaien fusibilitate sub :1 smeltbaarheid :-- de metallos = smeltbaarheid van metalen :grado de -- = graad van smeltbaarheid fusiforme sub :1 spoelvormig, spilvormig, fusiform :concha -- = spoelvormige schelp :clavaria -- = spoelvormige knotszwam fusil sub :1 vuurslag :petra a -- = vuursteen :2 geweer :arresto de un -- = pal van een geweer :cannon de -- = geweerloop :colpo de -- = geweerschot :tiro de -- = geweervuur :cargar un -- = een geweer laden :discargar un -- = een geweer afschieten :le discarga de un -- = het afschieten van een geweer :portata de un -- = schootsafstand van een geweer :poner le -- al spatula/humero = het geweer schouderen :-- de chassa {sj} = jachtgeweer :-- a/de repetition = repeteer/snelvuurgeweer :-- a/de percussion = percussiegeweer :-- a/de duo colpos/cannones = dubbelloopsgeweer :-- a/de vento = windbuks :-- automatic = automatisch geweer :-- semi-automatic = halfautomatisch geweer :-- al spatula = geweer in de aanslag fusilada sub :1 schietpartij, vuurgevecht :2 geweervuur :3 het fusilleren, fusillering, fusillade fusilar v :1 neerschieten, doodschieten, fusilleren, met geweerschoten neerschieten fusilero sub :1 fuselier :-- de assalto = stormfuselier fusion sub :1 het smelten, smelting, fusie, (metaal)gieting :temperatura de -- = smelttemperatuur :calor de -- = smeltingswarmte :velocitate de -- = smeltsnelheid :aqua de -- = smeltwater :furno de -- = smeltoven :agente de -- = smeltmiddel :puncto de -- = smeltpunt :elevation del puncto de -- = smeltpuntsverhoging :abassamento del puncto de -- = smeltspuntsverlaging :determination del puncto de -- = smeltpuntsbepaling :2 samensmelting, versmelting, vermenging, fusie :-- de interprisas = fusie van bedrijven :-- bancari = bankfusie :-- de duo populos = versmelting van twee volken :-- de racias = rassenvermenging :accordo de -- = fusieovereenkomst :plano de -- = fusieplan :conditiones de -- = fusievoorwaarden :BIOLOGIA -- chromosomic = chromosoomfusie :-- (thermo)nuclear = kernfusie fusionar(se) v :1 een fusie aangaan (met), fuseren (met), (door een fusie) samenvoegen, samensmelten :le duo partitos (se) ha fusionate = de twee partijen zijn samengesmolten + fusionismo sub :1 POLITICA, ECONOMIA neiging tot fuseren, fusionisme + fusionista sub :1 POLITICA, ECONOMIA fusionist + fusionista adj :1 POLITICA, ECONOMIA fusionistisch :politica -- = fusionistische politiek + fusionistic adj :1 POLITICA, ECONOMIA fusionistisch :tendentias -- = fusionistische tendensen fuso sub :1 spil, klos, spoel :2 GEOMETRIA bolvlakgedeelte fusta sub :1 NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES feloek (tweemaster) + fustanella sub :1 fustanella (Albanese of Griekse mannenrok) + fustaniero sub :1 fusteinwever + fustanio sub :1 fustein, bombazijn fuste sub :1 knuppel, knots, stok :-- de gumma/cauchu = gummiknuppel :2 schacht (van zuil, schoorsteen) :3 schacht (van speer, lans, harpoen, etc.) :-- de lancea = lansschacht :4 lade (van geweer, pistool, etc.) fustigar v :1 geselen, tuchtigen, afrossen, een pak rammel geven :-- usque a effusion de sanguine = tot bloedens toe geselen fustigation sub :1 het geselen, het tuchtigen, het afrossen, geseling, tuchtiging, afrossing, pak rammel :esser condemnate al -- = tot geseling veroordeeld worden + fustigator sub :1 afranselaar, afrosser futile adj :1 onbeduidend, nietszeggend, oppervlakkig, beuzelachtig :occupar se de cosas -- = zich met onbeduidende dingen/futiliteiten bezighouden :pretexto -- = onbeduidend smoesje/voorwendsel :rationamento -- = oppervlakkige redenering futilitate sub :1 futiliteit, ondeduidendheid, nietszeggendheid, oppervlakkigheid, beuzelachtigheid :-- de un rationamento = oppervlakkigheid van een redenering :-- de un objection = onbeduidendheid van een bezwaar :perder se in --s = zich in oppervlakkigheden verliezen + futuer v :1 neuken, naaien futur adj :1 toekomstig, aanstaand :matre -- = aanstaande moeder :sposo -- = toekomstige echtgenoot :sposa -- = toekomstige echtgenote :generationes -- = komende generaties :pro uso -- = voor toekomstig gebruik :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :tempore -- = toekomende tijd futura sub :1 toekomstige echtgenote futurismo sub :1 ARTE futurisme futurista sub :1 ARTE futurist + futurista adj :1 futuristisch :pictor -- = futuristische schilder :litteratura -- = futuristische lite-ratuur :arte -- = futuristische kunst + futuristic adj :1 futuristisch futuro (I) sub :1 toekomst :-- proxime/immediate = nabije toekomst :-- radiante = zonnige toekomst :-- lontan/remote/distante = verre toekomst :haber ante se un -- incerte/insecur = een onzekere toekomst tegemoet gaan :promissa pro le -- = toekomstbelofte :sonio del -- = toekomstdroom :musica del -- = toekomstmuziek :perspectivas del -- = toekomstperspectief :planos/projectos de -- = toekomstplannen :confidentia in le -- = toekomstvertrouwen :le -- es del juvenes = wie de jeugd heeft, heeft de toekomst :iste interprisa non ha -- = dit bedrijf heeft geen toekomst :iste profession ha -- = er zit toekomst in dat beroep :il non ha -- in iste empleo = er zit geen toekomst(perspectief) in die baan :su -- es assecurate, ille ha un -- assecurate = zijn kostje is gekocht, zijn bedje is gespreid :io vide un grande -- pro iste producto = ik zie grote mogelijkheden voor dit produkt :carriera con -- = loopbaan met mogelijkheden :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA toekomende tijd futuro (II) sub :1 toekomstige echtgenoot + futurologia sub :1 futurologie, toekomstkunde + futurologic adj :1 futurologisch, toekomst... :recerca -- = toekomstonderzoek + futurologista sub :1 futuroloog + futurologo sub :1 futuroloog